


The Legend From The Sea

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1600!AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mermaid!Kenjirou, Pirate!Eita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Kenjirou non ha mai visto un essere umano. È convinto del fatto che siano creature mostruose e senza scupoli, pronte a sacrificare tutto per dei pezzi di carta e di metallo.Eita non ha mai visto una sirena. È sempre stato affascinato dalle leggende e ha passato tutta la vita a sognare di volerne incontrare una.Kenjirou si rende conto del fatto che la sua vita cambia radicalmente quando viene catturato dagli umani durante una tempesta. Mentre si trova sulla nave dove viene tenuto prigioniero non riesce a pensare ad altro che al fatto che sta per morire. Eita, invece, disperso durante la tempesta, non vede l'ora di potergli parlare.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Kai Akakura/Yuushou Sagae, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo

Quando si era scatenata la tempesta Kenjirou non se n'era accorto e si era reso conto del fatto che qualcosa non andava solamente quando una forte corrente calda lo aveva trascinato verso l'alto.  
Riemerse tra le onde e si guardò intorno senza capire cosa stesse succedendo. La pioggia gli finiva negli occhi e lo costringeva a strizzarli per l'immensa dose d'inquinamento al suo interno. Sentiva lo sclero bianco bruciare e non percepiva altro che l'assordante suono del vento che lo sballottava di qua e di là assieme alle alte onde. Tornare sotto il livello dell'acqua si rivelò un'impresa più ardua del previsto: le correnti calde che lo avevano portato in superficie erano troppo forti per lui e continuavano a spingerlo a galla facendogli fare capriole senza senso che gli facevano solo girare la testa. Ogni volta che il busto emergeva all'aria aperta un brivido di freddo gli percorreva la colonna vertebrale.  
Kenjirou notò che una nave gli si stava avvicinando solamente quando a separarli erano rimaste solo due centinaia di metri e l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che doveva allontanarsi immediatamente. Se non poteva tornare sott'acqua e raggiungere nuovamente il fondo, allora avrebbe nuotato appena sotto le onde: con quel mare in tempesta, quale occhio umano avrebbe potuto vederlo?  
Stare sotto il filo dell'acqua si dimostrò essere un'idea terribile e impossibile e prima che potesse rendersene conto la nave gli fu accanto. Kenjirou si spostò verso sinistra per evitare che la prua dell'imbarcazione lo colpisse in pieno e fu in quel momento che una folata di vento troppo forte lo scaraventò contro il legno, alzando un'onda che lo trascinò lungo tutta la fiancata. Kenjirou non sentì il legno graffiargli la schiena e nemmeno le grida dei marinai: la botta alla testa fu tutto quello che gli servì per perdere conoscenza.


	2. Capitolo 1

Eita stava pranzando quando si scatenò la tempesta e Hayato corse sottocoperta per avvertirlo di salire. Quando raggiunsero il ponte erano già vicini all'uragano che infuriava a pochi chilometri dalla loro imbarcazione e tutto il resto dell'equipaggio correva di qua e di là nel vano tentativo di sistemare le vele, girare la nave e tenere a bada il timone che sembrava impazzito.  
«Vira a destra! A destra!» dalla cima dell'albero maestro si affacciò Tsutomu, agitando le braccia nel vano tentativo di indicare la destra a colui che stava tenendo a bada il timone. Eita si voltò e con suo gran rammarico notò che lì c'era Satori. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo.  
«Eita-kun!» il rosso gli sorrise allegro nonostante fosse fradicio di pioggia e avesse praticamente le braccia incrociate nel tentativo di virare a destra. Eita afferrò uno dei manici e tirò, facendo lentamente cambiare direzione all'imbarcazione.  
«Perché ci sei tu al timone?!» sbottò, guardandosi intorno con preoccupazione. «Dov'è finito Reon?!»  
«Oh, credo che sia andato sottocoperta.» Satori ebbe la magnifica idea di mollare il timone ed Eita fu sbalzato in avanti. Dovette puntare i piedi per mantenere la presa salda. «Sai, prima per sbaglio credo di aver urtato uno scoglio e...»  
Il biondo sgranò gli occhi. «Tu hai fatto cosa?!»  
Satori agirò una mano con nonchalance. «Ma sì, non è stato nulla di ché. Comunque, ti dicevo, stavamo passando di fianco a questi scogli quando si è formato l'uragano e io forse mi ero distratto un attimo per accendere quell'affare che mi ha regalato quel piccoletto. Sai, no, quel coso che ha costruito quel suo amico che ha un occhio solo...»  
«Cosa... Parli di Hinata e Kuroo? La... Uhm, come si chiamava?» Eita si guardò intorno e individuò l'oggetto di metallo in un angolo del ponte. «Pipa?»  
«Sì, esatto! Proprio quella!» Satori parla con talmente tanto entusiasmo che per un attimo Eita è tentato dal sorridere. Solo per un momento, però, perché poi il timone gli sfuggì di mano e una folata di vento troppo forte fece voltare la nave verso sinistra, facendola sfrecciare in avanti ad una velocità inaudita. Il biondo imprecò mentre tentava di afferrare nuovamente uno dei manici.  
«Semi! Vai di sotto, Sagae ha bisogno di una mano con quella falla!» Taichi afferrò uno dei manici del timone e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Satori, troppo intento a recuperare la sua pipa ormai spenta per rendersi conto dello sguardo arrabbiato del biondo.  
Semi lasciò perdere il timone e guardò il più piccolo. «Non ci stava pensando Reon?!»  
«Oh, sì!» Taichi fece un conto veloce sulle dita. «Si sta occupando della terza falla del secondo piano di sottocoperta e dopo dovrà pensare alla quarta...»  
Eita si voltò furente verso Satori che aveva finalmente raccolto la sua pipa e ora la stava strofinando svogliatamente sulla maglia fradicia di pioggia. «Se ti rivedo un'altra volta al timone ti lancio in mare!»  
«Eita-kun!» Satori gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «Sempre se sopravvivremo ad oggi.»  
Eita corse in sottocoperta inveendogli contro. La situazione era peggiore del previsto. Il primo piano aveva due grossi buchi da cui continuavano ad entrare l'acqua piovana e gli schizzi delle onde mentre Kai ed Hayato si sforzavano di piantare le assi davanti a quel disastro per frenare almeno in parte l'allagamento della nave. Non che in realtà l'imbarcazione contenesse qualcosa di prezioso, cassa d'oro a parte, ma non era nei piani dell'equipaggio rimanere naufraghi in alto mare in pieno uragano. Il secondo piano era quello messo peggio: Yuushou e Reon avevano già tappato due delle falle e la terza era a buon punto, ma l'ultima era un vero e proprio squarcio nel mare e per quanto Sagae potesse tenere la tavola di legno ferma nel vano tentativo di fissarla alla parete della stiva i chiodi continuavano a saltare contro la forte spinta dell'acqua che li circondava già fino alla vita.  
«Sagae!» Eita afferrò un martello da un tavolo e affiancò il suo kohai. «Tieni ferma al tavola!»  
Con tre colpi secchi piantò uno dei chiodi nella parete e in poche decine di secondi il quarto squarcio del secondo piano fu tappato dalla foga del biondo. Di certo non rientrava nei suoi piani giornalieri morire affogato per colpa di Satori.  
Si voltò verso Reon. «Lì è tutto apposto?»  
Al cenno d'assenso del compagno si fiondò al primo piano. Anche lì sembrava essersi risolta la questioni "falle-per-colpa-di-Satori", quindi optò per tornare sul ponte. Non fece un solo passo che Tsutomu s'inclinò verso di loro dall'alto dell'albero maestro e gridò con quanta più voce possibile: «UOMO IN MARE!»  
Eita, Hayato e Satori – Eita era sicuro che non appena tutta quella faccenda si fosse risolta avrebbe scaraventato in acqua quello scansafatiche – si sporsero dal bordo della nave solo per vedere il poveretto in acqua scontrarsi con la fiancata di legno e affondare di nuovo tra le onde.  
«Prendete una rete!» Hayato si voltò verso Jin che trasportava una grossa tavola di legno e indicò la stiva. «Serve una rete e subito!»  
«Kawanishi, fai inversione!» Tsutomu stava scendendo dalla sua postazione di vedetta e quando raggiunse il ponte corse verso il biondo. «Lo stiamo perdendo!»  
«Non posso fare inversione! Non è mica un cavallo, idiota!» sbottò l'altro, benché stesse iniziando a far girare il timone. Jin riemerse dalla stiva con una grossa rete intrecciata tra le braccia.  
«Dove la metto?» domandò, raggiungendo Eita ed Hayato. Lui gliela strappò dalle braccia e corse verso la poppa dell'imbarcazione per poi scaraventare le corde intrecciate in mare.  
«Si è impigliato ma non si muove! Tendou!» Yamagata si voltò verso il rosso ancora nullafacente. «Dammi una mano a tirarlo su!»  
Satori afferro la corda libera e strattonò verso l'alto con forza. Anche Eita si avvicinò per aiutarli e mentre issavano nuovamente la rete sulla nave sperò con tutto il cuore che non avessero tirato su quel poveretto solo per poi ritrovarsi nelle sue stesse condizioni nel giro di lì a poche ore.  
Nessuno fece caso alla coda di pesce di Kenjirou fino a quando non lo districarono dalla rete. Una decina di secondi di sbigottimento inglobarono l'intero equipaggio – o almeno, la buona parte che era sul ponte – prima che il pensiero della tempesta passasse momentaneamente in secondo piano.  
«Che cazzo è?!» Hayato si piegò sulle ginocchia e tastò con due dita la coda del castano. Kenjirou non diede segni di vita.  
«È una sirena.» mormorò Eita, inginocchiandosi a sua volta davanti al ragazzo-pesce ed osservandolo affascinato. «No, un tritone. Non ne avevo mai visto uno.»  
Satori si schiarì la gola divertito. «Eita-kun, scusami, è un che cosa?»  
Eita lo ignorò. «Ci faremmo una fortuna se fosse morto.»  
La consapevolezza di quello che aveva appena detto lo investì come un'onda ghiacciata in pieno inverno e un brivido di disgusto verso se stesso gli percorse la colonna vertebrale, ma lo ignorò. «Portiamolo di sotto.»  
Kenjirou si rivelò più pesante del previsto da trasportare. Eita lo sollevò di peso e per poco non cadde all'indietro. Scese le scale a fatica e per lui fu una liberazione poter lasciare lo sconosciuto all'interno della vasca da bagno nella cabina del capitano – vasca allegramente riempita dallo sfaticato Satori con l'acqua del secondo piano mentre il biondo scendeva le scale.  
«Eita!» Eita si voltò verso Reon. «Devi... Vieni a vedere sull'albero maestro!»  
Eita si dimenticò presto della presenza di Kenjirou. Salì le scale in fretta e furia al seguito di Reon e si arrampicò verso la postazione da vedetta. «Che succede?»  
Tsutomu era nuovamente accampato lì e stringeva tra le mani un grosso binocolo. Lo allungò al biondo e indicò un punto di fronte a loro. «Guarda!»  
Eita prese il binocolo e guardò. L'isola che si estendeva di fronte a loro era grande e rigogliosa, le immense foreste di un verde brillante che spiccava anche in mezzo alla tempesta e le imbarcazioni armeggiate nel molo che oscillavano pericolosamente su se stesse. Il biondo stava per fare un commento pungente su quanto quell'isola capitasse a pennello sia per salvare la vita a tutto l'equipaggio sia per spedirli dritti in prigione quando cadde il fulmine. Prima che potessero rendersene conto, Eita e Tsutomu si ritrovarono catapultati in mezzo al mare mentre il ponte della nave andava in fiamme e l'albero maestro crollava di lato.  
  
Kenjirou si svegliò in una stanza. Non in una grotta, non in un'insenatura sottomarina, non in una conca. In una stanza vera e propria e all'aria aperta. Scattò a sedere e si ritrovò a stringere le palpebre mentre portava una mano alla fronte. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo la testa fasciata da un pezzo di stoffa e quando ritirò la mano la ritrovò macchiata di rosso. Un brivido gli percorse la colonna vertebrale e alzò lo sguardo.  
Lo avevano immerso in una vasca da bagno piena d'acqua, sicuramente recuperato dagli umani dopo che aveva sbattuto contro la loro nave. Deglutì e tornò ad afflosciarsi dentro all'acqua, dandosi dello stupido.  
Si domandò silenziosamente cosa avrebbe detto Yuuji se avesse scoperto che era stato catturato dagli umani. Sicuramente lo avrebbe sfottuto per il resto della sua vita.  
Con un sospiro, si guardò curiosamente in giro. Non aveva mai visto un umano in vita sua – si era sempre assicurato di tenersene il più lontano possibile per via di tutti i racconti raccapriccianti che circolavano su di loro sui fondali marini – e men che meno era mai salito su una delle loro imbarcazioni, come solevano chiamarle. Per Kenjirou erano solo grossi ammassi di legno inquinante. Poteva sentir l'aria pregna di anidride carbonica solamente respirandola: un disgustoso odore che sapeva di marcio. Oltre alla vasca nella stanza non c'era un gran ché: una bacinella, un mobile pieno di cassetti e un grosso armadio. Il castano si sporse dalla vasca e tirò un'anta. Quella si aprì con un cigolio sinistro rivelando due grosse pile di stoffa e svariati piani di boccette dalla dubbia provenienza.  
Dall'oblò al fianco del prigioniero entrava il sole. Kenjirou sbirciò fuori e notò che la nave era stata ormeggiata vicino un'insenatura rocciosa, nascosta agli occhi dell'isola e da eventuali altre imbarcazioni. Da oltre il vetro riusciva a scorgere alla perfezione le onde infrangersi contro gli scogli e schizzare le pareti rocciose della montagna che li nascondeva.  
La porta del bagno venne spalancata di scatto e Kenjirou sobbalzò. Sulla soglia si stagliava una figura non troppo massiccia con una massa di ciocche bionde sparpagliate per aria e la bocca contratta in una smorfia. Il castano rimase ad osservarlo per lunghi, parecchi secondi. Il ragazzo che gli si parava davanti non poteva avere più di diciassette anni. Si reggeva in piedi su due gambe e non cinque come avevano spesso raccontato a Kenjirou e lo fissava con le braccia incrociate – anche queste due e non sei – guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato e due sottili occhi marroni. Indossava un paio di pantaloni lunghi color cachi e in vita teneva stretta una cintura di stoffa a cui erano legate una fondina con una pistola dorata e il fodero di una lunga sciabola. La camicia e il gilet erano sporchi e completamente bagnati e il cappello da cowboy che teneva in testa gli dava un'aria da banchiere dell'Est.  
Restarono a fissarsi per una buona ventina di secondi e proprio quando Kenjirou stava per aprire la bocca per parlare il biondo si voltò e fece dietrofront gridando a gran voce: «L'uomo-pesce si è svegliato!»  
Kenjirou rimase interdetto per un momento. Uomo-pesce?, si chiese. Si guardò la coda violacea, confuso. Uomo-pesce?!, si domandò ancora. Mosse le pinne irrequieto. Quel tizio lo aveva chiamato "uomo-pesce"!, rifletté, sempre più scioccato. La porta si aprì di nuovo e questa volta sulla soglia comparvero anche altri umani. Si sporsero tutti insieme per vedere Kenjirou e un coro di "ooh" si levò nella cabina.  
Anche il castano si ritrovò a pensare un "ooh" mentre due ragazzi si facevano avanti. Anche loro non potevano avere più di diciassette o diciotto anni: uno aveva la pelle di un bianco pallido e un abbigliamento stravagante color giallo zafferano e beige che faceva a pugni con i suoi capelli rossi sparati per aria. Un altro aveva dei corti capelli castani e due folte sopracciglia scure. Da come si fece avanti Kenjirou intuì essere colui al comando. Si schiarì la voce e con tutta la determinazione che riuscì a trovare – che non era poi tanta, dato che si trovava in territorio nemico – esclamò: «Esigo di esser lasciato andare immediatamente.»  
Nella cabina per un secondo regnò il silenzio, poi il rosso scoppiò a ridere e anche il tizio al comando dovette mettere una mano davanti alla bocca per nascondere un sorriso divertito. Il castano non ci trovava nulla di divertente in quella situazione invece. Gli faceva male la coda, arricciata su se stessa per restare all'interno della vasca e dell'acqua, e sentiva la pelle secca.  
«Temo di non poterti accontentare.» il "tizio al comando", Jin, pattò con la mano libera la spalla di Kenjirou e si sorprese nel sentire la pelle sotto i polpastrelli lievemente squamosa. Lo sguardo irritato che l'altro gli porse lo convinse ad alzarsi e allontanarsi il prima possibile.  
«Come ti chiami?» il rosso con l'accozzamento abbigliamento-capelli tremendo, Satori, si sporse verso Kenjirou con un sorrisetto che in realtà non prometteva nulla di buono. Vedendo che il castano esitava, continuò: «Avrai un nome, no?»  
L'altro deglutì, ma sarebbe stato scortese non presentarsi ai suoi rapitori, no?, rifletté sarcasticamente tra sé e sé. «Shirabu... Shirabu Kenjirou.»  
«Beh, Kenjirou-kun...» Satori stese le labbra in un sorriso serafico. «Al momento abbiamo due uomini dispersi, quindi ci scuserai se non ci occupiamo subito di te. Lasciamo qui Kawanishi-kun per farti compagnia!»  
Kenjirou aprì la bocca per ribattere che no, non voleva essere lasciato lì e soprattutto in compagnia di un umano, ma per la seconda volta in pochi minuti si ritrovò a contatto visivo solo con la porta che veniva sbattuta. Sentì la palpebra contrarsi e tirando un profondo respiro per calmarsi affondò completamente in acqua, deciso ad ignorare brutalmente il poveretto lasciato di guardia.


	3. Capitolo 2

Eita riprese conoscenza a tempesta conclusa. Quando aprì gli occhi il sole splendeva alto in cielo e non c'era traccia di nuvole. Si voltò a pancia all'insù mugugnando di dolore nel sentire fitte dolorose alla schiena e si scrollò dal viso la sabbia fastidiosa.  
Quando i suoi occhi si furono finalmente abituati alla luce accecante del primo pomeriggio il biondo si tirò a sedere e si guardò intorno cercando con lo sguardo Tsutomu. Ricordava di esser salito sull'albero maestro assieme a lui poco prima che un fulmine colpisse il ponte della nave e che il pilastro su cui erano arrampicati si schiantasse in mare. Dovevano essere naufragati sull'isola che avevano visto con il cannocchiale.  
Il corvino non si vedeva da nessuna parte e per un attimo Eita si domandò se non fosse affogato in mare, poi Tsutomu comparve da dietro una palma con due grosse noci di cocco strette tra le braccia.  
«Oh, ti sei svegliato. Avevo iniziato a temere che fossi morto.» il corvino si sedette di fianco al suo senpai e li porse una noce.  
«Dove le hai trovate?» Eita si voltò verso al foresta dietro di loro ma non vide alcuna palma da cocco. L'altro fece un vago gesto per indicare dietro di loro.  
«Mentre eri svenuto sono andato in esplorazione. Sono all'interno della foresta.» sbatté la noce su un grosso masso al suo fianco e quella si spaccò in due. Dalla crepa schizzò fuori il latte bianco e Tsutomu si portò il frutto sopra la testa per bere.  
Eita spostò lo sguardo sul mare che ora era una calma tavola piatta di un azzurro intenso. Nessuna nave in vista o ormeggiata. Nessuna scialuppa di salvataggio in avvicinamento. Nessun pezzo di legno che potesse indicare che l'imbarcazione fosse colata a picco. Davanti a loro c'era solo l'orizzonte piatto.  
«Credi che siano affondati?» Tsutomu si cacciò in bocca un grosso pezzo di cocco appena staccato dall'interno della noce.  
«No.» Eita si tornò a stendere sulla sabbia con un sospiro. «Insomma, se fossero affondati si vedrebbero dei detriti di nave in giro, no?»  
«E se ci hanno abbandonati qui sull'isola e se ne sono andati?» per un attimo Eita fu tentato di tirare un pugno a Tsutomu per il semplice fatto di aver pensato una cosa così stupida, ma poi si convinse del fatto che per poter ritrovare la loro ciurma avrebbe potuto aver bisogno dell'aiuto del suo kohai quindi si limitò a tirargli un'occhiataccia.  
«Non pensarlo nemmeno.» il biondo si alzò e si sgranchì le gambe. «Innanzitutto, voglio andare a controllare che non siano ormeggiati da qualche parte sull'isola.»  
Il corvino quasi si strozzò con il pezzo di cocco che stava masticando. «Vuoi dire che... hai intenzione di fare tutto il giro dell'isola?»  
«Si.»  
«Hai visto che è enorme, vero?»  
«Si.»  
«E che è abitata.»  
«Si.»  
«E che ci saranno almeno duemila persone in quella città.»  
«Si.»  
«Più non so quante guardie reali.»  
«Si.»  
«E ti ricordi che l'ultima volta che abbiamo incontrato le guardie reali ci hanno quasi impalato la testa su una forca, vero?»  
«Già. Quello è stato brutto.»  
Tsutomu lanciò dietro di sé il resto della noce di cocco. «Meraviglioso. Perché siamo ancora qui? Ho voglia di una bel boccale di birra.»  
  
Kenjirou non rivolse la parola a Taichi per due ore buone e si aspettava che da un momento all'altro quello saltasse su come una belva inviperita e lo linciasse in quale brutale modo o che si incazzasse senza motivo come i suoi genitori gli avevano sempre raccontato. Non successe nulla di tutto ciò, anche perché Taichi riteneva molto più produttivo affilare il proprio pugnale che perdere tempo in insulti e conversazioni di circostanza. Il primo a sbroccare fu, quindi, il castano.  
«Perché mi tenete prigioniero?! Cosa vi aspettate, che vi dia dell'oro?! Che vi conceda dei superpoteri?! O forse volete schiavizzarmi?!» sbottò. «Non otterrete niente da me! Non vi darò niente!»  
Il biondo sollevò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro di fino e fissò Kenjirou per qualche secondo, indeciso su come iniziare a prenderlo per il culo per tanta idiozia. Alla fine si limitò a rispondere con un semplice: «Non lo so, chiedilo a Soekawa-san.»  
Kenjirou si sarebbe aspettato di tutto tranne che quello, e con quanta tranquillità lo aveva detto!, constatò irritato. Afferrò i bordi della vasca e si sporse verso di lui. «Se pensate di potermi fregare, beh, sappiate che non ce la farete! Conosco i vostri sporchi giochetti, umano!»  
Taichi rimpianse il momento in cui Jin lo aveva messo di guardia, o anche solo uno di quei momenti che avevano colonizzato le due ore precedenti e in cui Kenjirou era rimasto con la testa sott'acqua e facendo risalire bollicine d'aria che raggiunta la superficie del liquido trasparente scoppiavano con dei sonori plop. Tirò un profondo respiro per mantenere la calma e non sbottare in faccia a quel tizio sconosciuto che di lui proprio non gliene poteva importare di meno.  
«Senti, Shimeru,» attaccò. Kenjirou lo interruppe subito.  
«Shirabu.» sibilò. «Shirabu-sama, per te.»  
Taichi lo ignorò brutalmente. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una lezione di galanteria. «Senti, in questo momento tu sei letteralmente l'ultimo di tutti i nostri problemi. Hai capito? L'ultimo. Ora come ora non potrebbe importarcene di meno di te, quindi vedi di tornare a metterti come prima o di stare in qualche modo zitto, perché non mi va proprio di stare a sentirti blaterare cazzate su come non potremo fregarti e cose varie.»  
Kenjirou sentì le guance avvampare ma non rispose. Si tornò a nascondere sotto la superficie dell'acqua bollendo d'irritazione e d'orgoglio bruciato mentre Taichi tornava a concentrare la sua attenzione sul proprio pugnale. Si ripromise che semmai la prima persona che avesse accoltellato non si fosse rivelata essere Kenjirou, avrebbe perso altre due ore per affilare quella lama solo per poterla poi piantare nella lingua biforcuta dell'altro per farlo stare zitto.  
  
Satori si rivelò essere una pessima guida e soprattutto un pessimo capitano in facente funzione. Lui, Hayato, Yunohama e Sagae erano sbarcati con una scialuppa di salvataggio sulla costa settentrionale dell'isola pronti a controllare se Tsutomu ed Eita si trovavano lì. Nel giro di mezz'ora invece che ritrovarsi nella città vicina si trovarono immersi nella fitta vegetazione.  
«Tendou, dove ci stai portando?!» Hayato affiancò il rosso che continuava a canticchiare allegramente mentre si arrampicava su per il fianco sconnesso della montagna.  
«Fidati di me, Hayato-kun.» ribatté Satori.  
«Ti sei accorto del fatto che stiamo continuando a salire da mezz'ora quando dovremmo rimanere in pianura, vero?» Yunohama alzò lo sguardo dal terriccio erboso solo per scontrarsi con il naso sulla schiena di Satori che si era improvvisamente fermato, pensieroso.  
«Sagae-kun, tu cosa ne pensi?» Yuushou si guardò intorno e strinse di più l'elsa della spada, pronto a sfoderarla in caso di bisogno.  
«Abbiamo sbagliato la direzione.» gli occhi dei suoi senpai furono immediatamente su di lui. Deglutì, ma si costrinse a continuare. «Ecco... la città che abbiamo visto quando è caduto l'albero maestro era a sud-est, mentre la montagna a sud-ovest. Noi abbiamo dovuto circumnavigare la montagna e abbiamo ormeggiato la nave a nord-ovest, nell'insenatura, poi con la scialuppa di salvataggio siamo approdati nella costa nord e tu ti sei diretto verso sud, ma poi hai girato a sinistra, quindi verso ovest e non verso est...»  
Hayato ebbe un piccolo fremito all'occhio e mormorò: «E perché non lo hai avvertito prima?»  
«Non ne ero sicuro. Abbiamo iniziato a salire da poco e quando abbiamo visto l'isola da lontano era immersa nella nebbia. Per quanto potevamo saperne poteva esserci una seconda montagna al centro del posto.» ribatté. Notando gli sguardi accigliati dei suoi compagni sospirò e indicò dietro di loro il palo di legno piantato nel terreno. «Ho letto quel cartello.»  
Il cartello in questione era una semplice tavola di legno appuntata con un chiodo arrugginito in un albero intagliato che recitava la frase "Un'ora alla città" con affianco una freccia che indicava la sinistra. Yunohama sospirò e Satori gli batté con un sorriso una mano sulla spalla.  
«Su, Yunohama-kun! È solo un'ora di cammino!» e si diresse a sinistra.


	4. Capitolo 3

Eita e Tsutomu arrivarono in città per pura fortuna. Dapprima incrociarono delle baracche malmesse sulla spiaggia e poi imboccarono un sentiero pieno di cartelli che li condusse in fertili campagne cosparse di abitazioni gremite di bambini e vecchi contadini. L'imponente città spuntò in tutta la sua magnificenza quando oltrepassarono un grosso capanno e raggiunsero la vetta di una collina boscosa. Poche centinaia di metri dinanzi a loro si estendevano imponenti delle grosse mura di pietra oltre cui si intravedevano torrette e acquedotti.  
Le porta della città erano spalancate e se non fosse stato per le due guardie appostate all'ingresso – anche se intente in una contesissima partita a scacchi – Eita avrebbe pensato che il sistema di sicurezza del posto fosse piuttosto fallace. Le guardie lanciarono loro un'occhiata circospetta ma non dissero nulla riguardo alla sabbia incrostata tra i loro capelli e i vestiti fradici e sgualcinati.  
Le vie del centro abitato erano larghe e costeggiate da alti edifici di più piani. Tutte le botteghe erano aperte e ognuna di esse aveva un differente tipo di prodotti, dalle verdure ai tappeti ai gioielli. Davanti ad una bottega che vendeva vasi si era formato un capannello di donne con pomposi vestiti colorati che schiamazzava allegramente commentando l'ottimo lavoro di manifattura di un giovanotto dall'aria signorile che poco vicino sedeva con aria arrogante su una sedia scassata. Eita desiderò impellentemente che una di quelle gambe di legno si spezzasse e che quel signorotto con l'aria tronfia e i vestiti pregiati finisse tra la polvere.  
Un gruppo di bambini superò il biondo e Tsutomu mentre rincorrevano un pallone di pelle tutto rattoppato e un gatto attraversò loro la strada, miagolando e strusciando il muso sulle loro caviglie in cerca d'affetto. Dopo aver dato due grattatine dietro le orecchie al felino Tsutomu affiancò nuovamente Eita che, nel frattempo, si era distanziato di qualche metro.  
«Cosa stai cercando, senpai?» domandò d'un tratto il corvino mentre sorpassavano una grossa fontana che spruzzava acqua dalla groppa di un cavallo imbizzarrito.  
«Voglio andare al porto.» rispose Eita senza esitazione. Per un attimo, Tsutomu temette che il maggiore avesse battuto la testa su uno scoglio mentre la tempesta lo trascinava a riva.  
«Senpai, intendi... Intendi il porto porto?» domandò insicuro, sperando di essersi sbagliato nell'udire. Eita, purtroppo per lui, annuì.  
«Sì.»  
«Semi-san, sai che... Sai che il porto pullula di guardie armate e parecchio reali, vero?» Tsutomu si fermò e Semi fece lo stesso, voltandosi verso di lui. «Insomma, non saranno stati così idioti da... Insomma, da andare ad ormeggiare la nave lì, vero?»  
Eita strinse le labbra sperando che il corvino avesse ragione. Se avessero trovato la nave al porto allora avrebbero trovato i loro compagni in prigione. Dietro le sbarre. E presto li avrebbero anche raggiunti.  
«Muoviamoci.»  
Raggiunsero l'area portuale dopo una buona ventina di minuti, non appena ebbero oltrepassato la pizza della chiesa, troppo gremita di persone per far sì che qualcuna delle guardie inglesi vestite di rosso che erano di guardia davanti al portone del duomo cristiano potesse notarli. Il molo si estendeva per duecento metri buoni e lunghe banchine con affianco ancorate navi di tutte le grandezze si allungavano come braccia bisognose nel mare. Al fianco della passerella di legno e sopra i bracci di legno si trovavano molte botteghe con esposti pesci d'ogni grandezza e dimensione che emanavano un odore acre e di marcio – sicuramente merce del giorno prima. Molti ormeggi erano vuoti e molte chiatte si stavano dirigendo verso il mare aperto alla ricerca di prede o di calma dal fitto vociare delle comare nonostante fosse ormai tardo pomeriggio.  
«Non ci sono. Non vedo la nave.» mormorò Eita sottovoce, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Tsutomu si coprì la bocca con una mano mentre passavano di fianco ad un cesto di pesci particolarmente puzzolenti e il biondo gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata.  
«Credo di star per vomitare.» borbottò il corvino. Il suo senpai fece una smorfia e indicò il mare.  
«Se devi vomitare fallo in acqua.»  
Tsutomu non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si piegò sulla superficie azzurra, buttando fuori i succhi gastrici. Se prima mentre attraversavano le campagne rigogliose di frutti e verdure aveva pensato di avere fame ora il suo stomaco si era chiuso in una morsa e il solo pensiero di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti gli dava ancora di più il voltastomaco.  
Eita abbassò di scatto lo sguardo e diede le spalle alle bancarelle mentre due guardie rosse li superavano chiacchierando allegramente tra loro. Un rivolo di sudore gli imperlò la fronte nel sentire le spade dei due militari chiazzare tra loro con un suono acuto.  
Erano entrati in conflitto con l'armata reale inglese all'incirca un anno prima, dopo esser stati ingiustamente accusati di frode e di contrabbando da un mercante arabo. Il tizio, un vecchio ubriacone sempre in cerca di una donna nuova e molto più giovane di lui, era stato beccato dalle autorità britanniche durante un contrabbando d'oppio e aveva declinato ogni accusa dando la colpa a loro che si erano ritrovati al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato. Era seguito un processo in cui erano stati dichiarati colpevoli anche di una serie di reati minori dal resto dell'equipaggio dell'uomo, quali stupro, omicidio, estorsione e furto. Era poi entrato in aula un nobile a loro sconosciuto in combutta con il mercante – sicuramente il tizio a cui avrebbe dovuto essere destinato l'oppio – che li aveva accusati del rapimento della figlia minore. La parola dei pirati di piccolo calibro non aveva avuto voce in capitolo contro quella dell'aristocratico locale ed erano stati condannati a morte.  
Ingiustamente accusati d'atti osceni, l'unica vera effrazione della legge che commisero fu quella di salvare le loro vite ed evadere durante la notte di prigione. Si erano quindi ritrovati immischiati in uno scontro a fuoco armato con la milizia inglese e durante la fuga il loro capitano era stato spinto in mare dall'impatto di una palla di cannone che aveva colpito la poppa. Nessuno sapeva che fine avesse fatto, ma sia Eita che Satori erano fermamente convinti del fatto che fosse ancora vivo, anche se rinchiuso in una squallida prigione a morire di fame. Oramai tutti gli altri, Tsutomu compreso, avevano perso le speranze di ritrovarlo, ma nessuno era riuscito a far cambiare idea ai loro senpai e la questione era stata dichiarata un argomento tabù senza che nessuno lo annunciasse. Semplicemente, tutti avevano capito che sarebbe stato meglio non parlarne affatto ora che tutti i loro volti era diventati disegni stilizzati su cartelli che recitavano al scritta CRIMINALI e RICERCATI.  
Tsutomu si alzò dopo essersi sciacquato il viso con l'acqua salata e constatò: «Si sta facendo tardi.»  
Eita annuì distrattamente, con lo sguardo perso vero l'orizzonte. «Lo so. Andiamo.»  
Tsutomu non gli ricordò che non potevano fermarsi a dormire in una locanda, soprattutto in un'isola sotto l'influenza britannica del nuovo continente. Si limitò a seguire il biondo fuori dal porto e di nuovo nelle vie affollate della grossa città. Questa volta non costeggiarono il mare nelle vie principali, ma imboccarono stretti vicoletti bui e pieni di pozzanghere, diretti verso l'interno dell'isola e la periferia del centro abitato.  
«Dove hai intenzione di dormire?» si decise finalmente a chiedere Tsutomu dopo che ebbero superato l'ennesimo vicolo poco trafficato ed ebbero abbassato lo sguardo mentre superavano un altro gruppo di guardie.  
Eita non rispose subito. Mantenne il silenzio fino a quando non sbucarono sull'argine di un fiume in piena che scorreva lungo la città e si diramava in un piccolo delta di canali secondari. Si fermò di fronte ad un largo ponte poco illuminato e si guardò intorno, costatando che no, lì, nella periferia più estrema della città e al fianco delle mura, nessuna guardia avrebbe potuto notarli. «Qui.»  
Tsutomu guardò prima il ponte e poi Eita, sbattendo più volte le palpebre. La possibilità che il suo senpai avesse veramente battuto la testa gli balenò in testa ancora una volta. «Q... Qui?»  
Eita indicò il largo lembo di terra brulla sotto al ponte che si intravedeva. «Sì, qui. Nessuno ci troverà. Se non ti piace puoi anche andare a bussare in qualche casa e sperare che non ti riconoscano e che siano così gentili da ospitarti per la notte e da darti un pasto caldo.»  
Lo stomaco di Tsutomu brontolò e lui abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Ora che anche parte dei succhi gastrici lo avevano abbandonato e si erano allontanati dal porto puzzolente la fame era ritornata più impellente di prima.  
«D'accordo.» borbottò. «Accampiamoci sotto al ponte.»  
  
Kenjirou non si era accorto di essersi addormentato e nemmeno di esser stato trasportato dalla vasca da bagno ad una vasca vera e propria. Si svegliò al buio e accasciato sul fondo della grossa piscina di due metri per lato e uno e mezzo di altezza che Kai, Reon e Yuu avevano costruito sotto le direttive di Jin e poi riempito con l'acqua salata.  
Per un attimo la speranza di esser stato ributtato in mare lo invase. Scattò a sedere e si guardò intorno fremendo d'eccitazione, ma quando poi scattò verso l'alto la sua testa colpì qualcosa di duro e si tornò ad accasciare sul fondo della sua gabbia personale, improvvisamente e nuovamente stordito. Strinse le palpebre e quindi la testa tra le mani, cercando di far passare al più presto quelle fitte doloranti.  
Quando finalmente sentì che il dolore accennava a diminuire si concesse si tornare verso l'alto e tastare con le mani ciò che aveva attorno, rendendosi ben presto conto del fatto di esser stato chiuso in una cassa di legno.  
«Infidi stronzi!» sbatte un pugno sulla parete di legno e strinse i denti, raggomitolandosi in un angolo e deglutendo. Sentì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare e represse l'istinto di chiamare qualcuno. Avrebbe preferito morire di fame piuttosto che chiedere qualche corallo o qualche alga e di certo non si sarebbe abbassato a chiedere il cibo degli umani.  
Lo avevano sempre messo in guardia su molte cose riguardando il popolo terrestre: erano creature egoiste ed infide, giocavano sporco e l'unica cosa a cui agognavano erano soldi, fama e potere. Non avevano un briciolo di autocontrollo e se ne saltavano sempre fuori con certe invenzioni strambe che stavano man mano inquinando l'ambiente circostante.  
Kenjirou era nato nelle profondità marine dell'oceano pacifico e la sua famiglia aveva sempre vissuto in una sorta di lusso privato: avevano una grotta spaziosa, la barriera corallina vicino e il posto dove vivevano era infognato in una profonda valle, al sicuro da squali e creature carnivore che avrebbero potuto nuocere alla loro tranquillità. Sin dai suoi primissimi anni di vita c'era una cosa che gli era sempre stata ripetuta: non avvicinarsi agli esseri umani. Le creature della superficie erano esseri spregevoli che se lo avessero trovato gli avrebbero fatto patire le pene dell'inferno. Avrebbero dapprima staccato ad una ad una le sue squame per farci intricati gioielli, poi avrebbero usato i suoi capelli come resistenti fili per altri inquinanti macchinari e infine lo avrebbero aperto in due per vendere le sue carni a prezzi altissimi e usare i suoi organi per tenere in vita altri esseri umani. Forse era proprio il fatto che tra le varie minacce ci fosse stato un accenno ad utilizzare i suoi organi per tenere in vita altri esseri viventi che lo aveva convinto a prendere elevate misure di precauzione dagli esseri umani.  
Quando aveva scoperto che si sarebbe potuto trasformare in uno degli esseri che più odiava, ciò era con il tempo diventato una delle sue più grandi paure e mentre si stringeva su se stesso dentro quella gabbia riempita d'acqua sentendo il suo stomaco brontolare la paura e il terrore lo invasero. Non voleva diventare un essere umano. Non voleva fare del male agli altri. Non voleva che la sua vita dipendesse da pezzi di carta e monete colorate. Non voleva rischiare di morire ogni volta che infilava la testa sott'acqua. Non voleva diventare un assassino. Tuttavia non voleva nemmeno morire di fame rinchiuso da dei pirati in una cassa di legno. Aveva ancora tante cose da fare. Voleva abbracciare ancora una volta la sua famiglia, voleva rincorrere i delfini ancora una volta insieme a Yuuji e la sua combriccola scatenata, voleva partire ed esplorare i fondali marini del pacifico in lungo e in largo fino a quando non fosse stato vecchio e a quel punto sarebbe tornato a casa sua, con la sua famiglia e magari una moglie e dei figli.  
Strinse la coda al petto e deglutì, gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. Non voleva morire. Doveva fare ancora tante cose. Doveva ancora innamorarsi e provare tutte quelle emozioni che gli descrivevano i suoi amici. Non voleva.  
Il coperchio della cassa venne sollevato e spostato e la luce artificiale filtrò dall'alto, accecando Kenjirou che chiuse di scatto gli occhi per ripararsi. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per abituarsi a quella vista e non appena si rese conto del fatto che non c'era più un coperchio a tenerlo prigioniero scattò verso l'alto ed emerse schizzando acqua da tutte le parti. Jin e Reon fecero in automatico un passo indietro per evitare gli schizzi.  
Kenjirou si guardò intorno e stabilì di trovarsi nel primo piano della sottocoperta perché di fianco alla vasca si trovava una scalinata di legno che conduceva ad una botola da cui si vedeva il cielo stellato. Il castano rimase per qualche secondo ammaliato alla vista delle stelle e non sentì Jin chiamarlo. Fissò gli astri luminosi che amava così tanto vedere durante la notte, nascondendo ai propri genitori il fatto che se ne andasse da solo in superficie al buio ad orari improponibili.  
«Shirabu?» Kenjirou spostò lo sguardo e guardò il comandante. Era appoggiato alla vasca con gli avambracci e gli sorrideva cordialmente. «Ecco, scusa se ti abbiamo chiuso dentro. Abbiamo dovuto sistemare un po' la stiva e siccome si è sollevata molta polvere non volevamo contaminare l'acqua.»  
Kenjirou lo guardò sbattendo più volte le palpebre e per un attimo fu anche tentato dal credergli, poi si schiaffeggiò mentalmente anche solo per averlo pensato e la sua espressione tornò ostile. Jin deglutì ma non si allontanò dalla vasca.  
«Siamo venuti a chiederti se hai fame. E... Uhm, ecco...» sembrava imbarazzato. «L'unico a sapere qualcosa di concreto su voi, ehm... Sirene, giusto? Ecco, quello è Semi e lui ora non c'è, quindi... Non sappiamo cosa tu possa o voglia mangiare...»  
Per la seconda volta, Kenjirou rimase interdetto. Quegli umani stavano cercando di... Aiutarlo? No, scosse la testa mentalmente, di certo volevano che si ingozzasse per poi aver più carne da vendere a caro prezzo. Incrociò le braccia al petto e con l'espressione più sprezzante che riuscì a trovare sibilò acido, dando le spalle ai due: «Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto!»  
Nella stiva regnò il silenzio per una buona decina di secondi, poi Jin sospirò e si allontanò dalla vasca di legno. «Come ti pare. Se cambi idea basta che gridi. Ti lasciamo la lanterna accesa.»  
Appoggiò la lanterna accesa su un tavolo e sparì oltre una delle porte che si trovavano nel lungo corridoio in fondo alla stiva. Kenjirou fissò con astio la luce e si accertò di soffiare per spegnere il fuoco prima di scaraventarla per terra e mandare il vetro in frantumi.


	5. Capitolo 4

Il cartello mentiva, si ripeté per la centesima volta di fila nelle ultime due ore Hayato. Oh, si, e non avrebbe più usato Satori come orientatore, poco ma sicuro. Alla prossima esplorazione si sarebbe portato dietro Jin o Reon o Eita – sempre che non finisse nuovamente oggetto di ricerca – o uno qualunque degli altri marinai, ma non Satori.  
Incontrarono i primi barlumi di civiltà quando il sole era oramai calato dietro la montagna e gli ultimi raggi illuminavano il cielo creando sfumature rossastre e rosate tra gli spiragli azzurri. Il bosco di palme e piante tropicali si diramò fino a lasciar spazio all'aperta campagna e ai campi coltivati.  
«Credi che dovremmo continuare a cercare?» Yuushou si voltò verso Hayato e Satori si voltò verso il corvino, indignato.  
«Sono io al comando!» esclamò, piccato. Hayato gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
«No, non più.»  
«E perché?» l'occhio del rosso si contrasse in uno spasmo involontario.  
«Perché sei una pessima guida e uno scellerato leader. Conoscendoti ci faresti dormire accampati su un albero.» borbottò Yunohama. Satori sobbalzò.  
«No, non su un albero. Ai suoi piedi.» Hayato gli tirò un coppino sul cervelletto.  
«Ormai è tardi. Se Semi e Goshiki sono davvero su quest'isola allora è probabile che abbiano raggiunto la città e ora siano lì e non si muoveranno almeno fino a domattina. Fermiamoci anche noi e riposiamo. Domani riprenderemo le ricerche.» decretò il castano. Yuushou annuì in assenso e Yunohama diede una piccola spinta a Satori per farlo camminare.  
«Dove ci fermiamo?» domandò Sagae. Yamagata indicò un grosso capannone sulla cima di una piccola collinetta.  
«Credo sia una stalla. Nessuno farà caso alla nostra presenza.» Yuushou e Yunohama si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce ma nessuno dei due osò contraddire la decisione di Hayato.  
La porta della stalla era chiusa con una grossa catena quindi si trovarono costretti a trovare un altro ingresso. Fu Sagae ad individuare le due assi di legno rotte. Uno alla volta scivolarono dentro al fienile e strizzarono gli occhi per riuscir a vedere qualcosa, impresa che si rivelò essere più complicata del previsto dal momento in cui non c'era alcuna lanterna accesa e gli unici spiragli di luce provenivano dalla luna ormai sorta che dava a quello che avevano scoperto essere un deposito di fieno e attrezzi un'aria tetra e da racconto dell'orrore.  
Yuushou fu il primo a crollare. Si stese su un mucchio di fieno e improvvisamente la stanchezza degli ultimi due giorni gli piombò addosso come un pesante macigno. In meno di due minuti già il suo respiro si era regolarizzato ed espirava piano dalla bocca, rannicchiato su se stesso. A guardarlo Hayato non poté far a meno di paragonare il suo kohai ad un bambino piccolo.  
Quando anche Yunohama si fu addormentato e svegli furono rimasti solo Satori e Hayato il castano si voltò verso il rosso pronto a parlare, ma esitò per qualche secondo e fu l'altro a porre quella domanda al posto suo, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e lo sguardo vitreo rivolto al soffitto. «Stai per chiedermi se penso se Eita-kun e Goshiki-kun siano ancora vivi, vero?»  
Hayato strinse le labbra e annuì anche se Satori non poteva vederlo. «Sì.»  
Tendou non rispose subito. Chiuse gli occhi e assottigliò le labbra in una linea dura, ricordando i brutti momenti che aveva passato durante la ricerca del loro capitano. Come lui, Eita e Tsutomu dovevano essere là fuori, da qualche parte. Non riusciva a concepire come delle persone forti come loro potessero morire in balia di una tempesta un po' violenta. Non avrebbe mai potuto accettarlo.  
«Si, lo penso.» rispose infine, poi si voltò su un fianco e diede le spalle ad Hayato. «Buonanotte, Hayato-kun.»  
Il castano sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Si aspettava che Tendou avrebbe risposto così. «Buonanotte, Tendou.»  
  
Tsutomu fu il primo a destarsi. Ancora prima di aprire gli occhi però capì che qualcosa non andava. Quasi scattò quando si accorse che c'era un calore estraneo al suo corpo attorno a sé e nel sobbalzare fece svegliare anche Eita.  
«Che cosa stai facendo...?» biascicò il biondo, ancora più nel mondo dei sogni che nel mondo reale. Tsutomu si sentì immediatamente in colpa nel constatare che si era agitato per nulla. Poi realizzò che Eita lo stava abbracciando e scattò in piedi come una molla.  
«Senpai, mi dispiace! Non posso accettare il tuo amore!» Eita a quel punto aprì un occhio e guardò storto il più piccolo che si era piegato in avanti in un profondo inchino di scuse.  
«Che cosa vai blaterando?»  
«Sono innamorato di un'altra persona! Non posso accettare la tua dichiaraz-» prima che potesse concludere la frase Eita gli puntò due dita in mezzo allo stomaco.  
«Stavi solo tremando di freddo ieri sera. La prossima volta mi assicurerò di farti congelare.» rispose il più grande. Tsutomu si massaggiò la pancia e si sentì improvvisamente in colpa. «E comunque sappiamo tutti che sei innamorato.»  
«Scusa.» la realizzazione della confezione del biondo lo colpì in pieno petto. «Aspetta, come fate a sapere che-»  
«Si vede. E tanto, direi.» ribatté prontamente l'altro, stiracchiandosi. Tsutomu aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la richiuse all'istante quando sentì il suo stomaco gorgogliare. Arrossì. Eita gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita. «Fame?»  
«Già.»  
«Allora andiamo a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Ti va del pesce?» il biondo guardò divertito Tsutomu mentre si incamminava verso il centro città. Il corvino fece una smorfia disgustata.  
«No.» sentenziò ed Eita ridacchiò.  
Molte delle botteghe non avevano ancora aperto e a dir la verità nemmeno il sole era ancora del tutto sorto. Mentre fiancheggiavano le banchine del porto vedevano molte imbarcazioni lasciare i proprio ormeggi per solcare il mare aperto e il sole era ancora una palla lontana che si affacciava appena sopra l'orizzonte, risplendendo in acqua e creando giochi di luce rossastri in cielo.  
Per la via principale non c'era alcun passeggio se non qualche indaffarato mercante che correva da una bottega all'altra trasportando grosse casse di merci o di denaro. Eita si lanciò una fugace occhiata introno e poi si infilò dentro un vicoletto riemergendone poco dopo con una manciata di spiccioli dorati che fece scivolare in tasca. Affiancò Tsutomu senza dire nulla e il corvino sibilò stupito: «E quelli?»  
Eita scrollò le spalle. «Certa gente dovrebbe imparare a tenere con più conto il proprio denaro.»  
La bancarella che puntava il biondo era già aperta e il proprietario stava sistemando le casse piene di frutti succosi sul tavolo. Quando li vide fermarsi sorrise cortesemente decidendo di ignorare i loro vestiti stropicciati e i capelli incrostati di fango e salsedine. Le due grosse spade appese alle loro cinture lo convinsero in breve del fatto che meno aveva a che fare con loro, più avrebbe vissuto. Conosceva bene le leggi e la logica dei pirati e il vivit et vivet era da sempre il suo mantra di vita. Se le guardie rosse lo avessero interrogato avrebbe sempre potuto affermare di non aver visto nulla o di non saper che fossero pirati. «Buongiorno signori, cosa posso fare per voi?»  
«Cosa puoi darci per questo?» Eita mostrò il palmo con le tre monete d'oro scintillanti. Gli occhi del mercante si spalancarono ma la comparsa di una quarta moneta e un segno di silenzio gli fecero ritrovare il contegno. Indicò la bancarella dietro di sé.  
«Preferite mango, cocco o maracujà?» Eita e Tsutomu non ebbero nemmeno bisogno di guardarsi. I loro occhi si fissarono su una delle casse ed insieme esclamarono con sguardo famelico: «Mango.»  
Il mercante fu ben lieto di smollare in mano al corvino due casse di frutta e ritirarsi dentro la bottega per nascondere quel gruzzolo d'oro. Normalmente per tre monete d'oro non avrebbe mai dato via due casse, ma le spade appese alle cinture dei due giovani e il loro sguardo famelico – ma soprattutto il fatto che quelle monete appartenessero agli inglesi, ne aveva adocchiata prima una cassa in mano ad uno dei miliziani – lo convinsero del fatto che non voleva avere problemi con i pirati. Eita e Tsutomu non si lamentarono e se ne andarono di buon grado con le due casse tra le braccia.  
«Ci conviene lasciare la città.» il corvino resistette all'istinto di afferrare un mango e mettersi a mangiare tenendo la cassa con una sola mano. «Ci siamo fermati anche per troppo tempo.»  
«Vero.» concordò Eita. «Andiamo via.»  
Così com'erano entrati non ebbero problemi ad uscire. Le due guardie appostate alle porte non li riconobbero e non li guardarono nemmeno. A riconoscerli fu una voce familiare mentre superavano il grosso magazzino sulla collinetta.  
«Eita-kun!» Eita si voltò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi vedendo Satori scivolare fuori dal una trave malmessa del capanno.  
«Tendou!» il biondo appoggiò la cassa sull'erba mentre dal capanno venivano fuori Yuushou, Yunohama e Hayato. «Cosa ci fate qui?»  
«Ehi.» Hayato si avvicinò fissando con un lieve disappunto le due casse di mango. «Vedo che non avete badato a spese. Ve lo siete vissuto proprio bene questo naufragio.»  
Tsutomu si cacciò in bocca un pezzo di mango, finalmente felice di poter mettere sotto i denti qualcosa – e qualcosa con delle proteine, per di più! – poi si voltò verso Sagae e gli porse un frutto. «Vuoi?»  
«Ancora non avete risposto.» Eita lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi kohai intenti a fare colazione. «Cosa ci fate qui? La nave è affondata?»  
«Vi stavamo cercando, Eita-kun!» Satori gli batté le mani sulle spalle con un sorriso triste. «Ci teniamo ai nostri compagni!»  
«Dov'è la nave? Al porto non era.» Yunohama guardò Tsutomu senza saper esattamente come rispondergli.  
«Pensavate che avessimo ormeggiato la nave in un porto sotto l'influenza inglese...?»  
«Non si può mai sapere.» Eita riprese in mano la cassa di mango mentre Tendou ne fregava uno. «Dov'è la nave?»  
«Nella costa settentrionale. Tagliando per il bosco dovremmo raggiungerla in poche ore.» Hayato lanciò un'occhiata accigliata verso Satori. «Tu chiudi la fila.»  
Eita e Tsutomu non fecero commenti riguardo lo strano ordine impartito dal castano e si limitarono a seguirli nella fitta vegetazione con il loro prezioso acquisto tra le braccia.  
  
Kenjirou aveva fame. Kenjirou aveva terribilmente fame. Non metteva qualcosa sotto i denti da un giorno e mezzo ma nonostante Jin quella mattina gli avesse nuovamente domandato se volesse qualcosa da mangiare – più che altro era curioso di sapere cosa normalmente mangiava dato che tra Taichi e Kai erano partite delle scommesse: il primo affermava che mangiasse pesce crudo, il secondo puntava sui vegetali quali alghe o al massimo cozze e vongole – Kenjirou aveva brutalmente rifiutato.  
Il castano stava nuotando in circolo da ben mezz'ora quando Jin si avvicinò di nuovo e si appoggiò al bordo della vasca. L'altro lo ignorò e fece finta di non sentirlo mentre gli diceva che aveva buone notizie. Buone notizie, diceva lui, come se a Kenjirou potesse importare se avevano ritrovato o meno i loro compagni umani.  
«Quando Semi sarà qui decideremo cosa fare. Credo sia molto impaziente di parlare con te.» Kenjirou non diede segno di aver ascoltato mezza parola.  
  
Eita stava morendo dalla voglia di salire sulla nave per poter finalmente interagire con una sirena. Aveva passato tutta la vita a sentirsi raccontare le più bizzarre leggende sul popolo che abitava il mare e per più di diciassette anni aveva sperato in un incontro del genere e ora che poteva finalmente parlare con una vera sirena era confinato su una scialuppa di salvataggio a mangiare mango mentre navigavano controvento e controcorrente.  
«Soekawa-san ha detto che avrebbe dato l'incarico di costruire una vasca di legno.» Yuushou si sporse leggermente dalla scialuppa per osservare il fondo del mare tropicale. «Immagino lo troverai lì. Quando ce ne siamo andati era sveglio.»  
«E com'è?» Eita si sentiva trattenuto sulle spine mentre Sagae parlava. Stava per chiedergli se si fosse messo a cantare come narravano le leggende, quando Hayato con un sorriso trentadue denti falsissimo guardò il biondo smettendo di remare e sentenziò: «Intrattabile. Acido. Irritante. Sarcastico. Arrogante. Egocentrico. Rumoroso.»  
Probabilmente sarebbe andato avanti a sparare aggettivi per altri dieci minuti, ma la gomitata che gli tirò Yunohama per farlo tornare a remare lo convinse del fatto che Eita avrebbe scoperto del carattere di Kenjirou da solo, quindi quando il biondo salì sulla nave e come prima cosa domandò dove si trovasse il castano si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, tranne che essere osservato con ammirazione per poi essere ignorato.


	6. Capitolo 5

Kenjirou aveva capito che i due naufraghi erano rientrati in base quando dalla botola di legno intrecciato aveva sentito il chiacchiericcio concitato e aveva visto le persone correre da una parte all'altra mentre Jin e Reon, il vicecapitano, sparavano ordini per far salpare la nave diretti chissà dove.  
Si aggrappò al bordo della vasca e osservò il movimento frenetico dei pirati che passavano sopra la botola facendola cigolare. Shirabu si ritrovò a sperare che quella si spezzasse sotto al peso di uno di loro e che quello si facesse molto male cadendo per le scale. Il suo flusso di coscienza fu spezzato dal movimento del legno che veniva sollevato.  
Kenjirou sollevò le mani dalla vasca e fece per tuffarsi in acqua, ma si bloccò non appena il ragazzo che era entrato nella stiva si voltò verso di lui. Quello non poteva essere un umano, si ritrovò a pensare il castano. Era troppo bello per essere un umano. Non poteva decisamente essere un umano, decise.  
Eita guardò il ragazzo di fronte a lui affascinato. Aveva i capelli bagnati e la frangetta dal taglio perfetto era appiccicata alla fronte. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse l'altro quando Eita si voltò verso di lui fu di sincera sorpresa. Lo vide socchiudere le labbra e guardarlo come se avesse appena visto un grosso mucchio d'oro – o di perle, si ricordò Semi.  
Kenjirou si riscosse quasi subito e non appena si rese conto di essersi incantato si voltò di scatto e si affrettò ad immergersi sott'acqua. Si rannicchiò in un angolo e chiuse gli occhi, prendendosi le guance tra le dita. Sentì il volto bruciare sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Era arrossito, era decisamente e dannatamente arrossito per un umano. Un umano! Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi in una morsa di nausea mentre il suo cuore ancora martellava nel petto. Si sentì viscido e provò disgusto per se stesso per aver anche solo pensato che quell'umano potesse essere attraente.  
Eita era ignaro dei pensieri dell'altro. Si appoggiò alla vasca e si sporse con un grosso, genuino sorriso a coronargli il viso. Si perse nell'osservare Kenjirou che era rannicchiato poco sotto di lui. Si teneva le guance con le mani e i capelli oscillavano, mossi dal movimento dell'acqua dovuto alla nave che era ormai salpata.  
Kenjirou era proprio come Eita si era sempre immaginato le sirene: dalla vita in su era un semplice ragazzo, petto asciutto e un accenno di muscoli sulle braccia, la pelle chiara e senza imperfezioni. Sulla schiena si trovavano parecchie scaglie violacee che partivano rade dalle spalle per poi infittirsi man mano che ci si avvicinava alla coda. Quella sarà stata lunga più di un metro: le scaglie erano più grandi di quelle sulla schiena e rilucevano di un rosa misto ad azzurro ai raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso la botola. Le pinne erano otto: tutte larghe e sottili, quasi come fossero veli di seta finissima e pregiatissima, erano di un bianco candido che rifletteva giochi di luce violacea. Due cingevano la vita di Kenjirou e nascondevano l'attaccatura della coda al corpo, altre due, le più piccole, si trovavano verso il basso e a poche decine di centimetri dalle due pinne finali, più robuste e grandi, sovrapposte tra loro in modo tale da formare delle balze.  
Mentre osservava le pinne muoversi silenziose in acqua – sicuramente un fremito involontario di Kenjirou – Eita si ritrovò a pensare che in tutta la sua vita non aveva visto nulla di tanto bello, nemmeno le casse piene d'oro. Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri solo quando Jin scese le scale e lo chiamò.  
«Tutto okay?» il biondo annuì. «Ti ha già insultato?»  
Eita spostò riluttante lo sguardo da Kenjirou al loro comandante. Ridacchiava. «No. Lo farà?»  
«Molto probabilmente. Ma qui l'esperto sei tu. Sicuramente sai meglio di noi come trattarlo.» e se ne andò lasciandoli nuovamente soli.  
Kenjirou si sentiva offeso e ferito dal fatto che quegli umani si fossero fatti quell'idea di lui. Non era una cattiva persona e non era un maleducato, ma come si aspettavano che reagisse ad un rapimento? Che li ringraziasse?  
«Ciao.» il castano non si mosse di mezza virgola quando Eita lo salutò. Il biondo stentava ancora a crederci. Stava parlando con una sirena, una vera sirena. Vedendo che l'altro non lo considerava, continuò: «Io sono Eita Semi. Come ti chiami?»  
Kenjirou giunse per la seconda volta alla conclusione del fatto che non presentarsi sarebbe stato più scortese di qualunque insulto. Non voleva che gli umani lo considerassero alla stregua di un animale, quindi mostrar loro che poteva parlare e che poteva ragionare perfettamente quanto loro lo spronò a rispondere: «Kenjirou Shirabu.»  
Eita non si aspettava tutta quella collaborazione e il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più sentendolo rispondere. Nonostante si trovasse sott'acqua riuscì ad udire alla perfezione la sua voce e rimase ammaliato dal vedere le piccole bollicine d'aria risalire e scoppiettare sulla superficie del liquido trasparente.  
«Ciao, Shirabu. Mi hanno detto che non hai mangiato nulla.» Kenjirou si morse un labbro e non rispose. «Quindi prima di salpare ho detto loro di prendere un secchio di alghe.»  
Il castano fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. Come faceva a sapere cosa lui mangiasse?, si chiese prima di giungere alla conclusione del fatto che poco importava: sicuramente non avevano saputo riconoscere le alghe tossiche da quelle commestibili e avevano raccolto quelle spiaggiate a riva, marce.  
Eita sapeva perfettamente cosa Kenjirou stesse pensando. Da come lo aveva descritto brevemente Jin e dalla lunga serie di aggettivi negativi che gli aveva appioppato addosso Hayato al biondo non fu difficile immaginare tutti i pregiudizi che il castano avesse su loro umani. «Ho anche delle vongole, se le vuoi. E delle cozze.»  
Kenjirou fece scattare lo sguardo verso l'alto e osservò Eita per qualche secondo. Il biondo gli fece segno di alzarsi e il castano si tirò quindi su. Sollevò dapprima solamente occhi e naso sopra il livello dell'acqua, poi tutta la testa e infine si aggrappò al bordo della vasca per poter sbirciare oltre. Quell'umano sapeva decisamente troppe cose su di loro, constatò mentre osservava i tre secchi con alghe, cozze e vongole in condizioni impeccabili e appena pescate, tra l'altro.  
«Le cozze.» borbottò Kenjirou, indicando le conchiglie nere chiuse. Eita appese il secchio ad uno dei ganci della vasca cosicché il castano potesse pescare da solo il suo pranzo. Shirabu non se lo fece ripetere due volte e afferrò una cozza.  
Non si era reso conto del fatto di aver così tanta fame fino a quando non si era accorto di aver spazzolato in pochi minuti tutto il contenuto del secchio. Eita lo osservava stupito, mentre con un coltello tentata di aprire una vongola particolarmente ostica e grande. Kenjirou roteò gli occhi e gliela strappo di mano, battendola una volta e con precisione sul bordo della vasca. Quella si aprì di scatto.  
«Perché la mangi se non sai nemmeno aprirla?» domandò, masticando pigramente un'alga. Eita sorrise divertito.  
«Non le ho mai mangiate crude prima d'ora. Le cuociamo e quelle si aprono.» il sopracciglio del castano scattò ancora una volta verso l'alto. Le cuocevano?  
«Voi umani siete strani.» rispose, continuando a spiluccare l'alga con i denti. Eita rise e per un attimo Kenjirou s'immobilizzò, ritrovandosi a pensare che era proprio una bella voce, quella. Poi si schiaffeggiò mentalmente. Idiota, pensò.  
Mangiarono in silenzio e fino a quando tutti e tre i secchi non furono vuoti nessuno dei due spiccicò parola. Kenjirou apriva le vongole più ostiche per Eita e quello tagliava con il coltello le alghe troppo grandi.  
«Cosa ne farete di me?» Kenjirou parlò di scatto, senza pensare, rivolto quasi più a se stesso che ad Eita, lo sguardo rivolto verso l'oblò da cui vedeva il mare agitarsi e spingere assieme al vento la nave verso una meta a lui sconosciuta.  
Eita strinse le labbra e alzò lo sguardo osservando il cielo azzurro. Non aveva ancora parlato con Jin riguardo le sorti di Shirabu. Si erano guardati negli occhi quando Semi era salito nuovamente sulla nave e avevano deciso silenziosamente che quel discorso sarebbe stato fatto in privato dopo cena. Lui la sua idea l'aveva chiara in testa e comprendeva un viaggio di sola andata per l'Inghilterra per Shirabu e un viaggio di ritorno per loro al fianco di Wakatoshi – o del suo eventuale cadavere. Era sicuro del fatto che anche Satori pensasse la stessa cosa: Kenjirou era uno sconosciuto di immenso valore capitato a pennello per poter scagionare tutti loro dalla ghigliottina e ritrovare il loro capitano scomparso. Non era altrettanto sicuro del fatto che Jin e Reon avrebbero pensato la stessa cosa.  
«Semi?» Kenjirou deglutì mentre osservava lo sguardo del biondo, puntato per terra e con una strana luce negli occhi. Eita si riscosse all'udire la voce di Shirabu.  
«Eh? Scusa, mi ero incantato.» borbottò, alzandosi dal gradino dove si era seduto e prendendo i secchi. Li lasciò in un angolo della stiva e si voltò verso Kenjirou, come ad esortarlo a ripetere quello che aveva detto prima.  
«Ti ho chiesto cosa avete intenzione di fare con me. L'altro tizio ha detto che quando saresti arrivato tu, che conoscevi noi sirene, avreste deciso.» tirò un profondo respiro. «Voglio essere lasciato andare.»  
Eita lo fissò dritto negli occhi e ci lesse dentro decisione, ma anche disperazione. Quel ragazzo aveva tanta paura quanta arroganza e presunzione.  
«Ti farò sapere la nostra decisione stasera. Se hai bisogno di me sono sul ponte. Basta gridare.» Eita non rimase un secondo di più sottocoperta ed uscì all'aria aperta, lasciando Shirabu con senso d'oppressione e fastidio all'altezza del petto.

Prima ancora che Eita aprisse bocca Jin sapeva già cosa gli avrebbe detto. «No.»  
Semi fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. «No?»  
Jin annuì. «No.»  
«No, cosa?»  
«Non lo consegneremo agli inglesi sperando che si mettano a cercare Ushijima. Ne abbiamo già parlato.» Eita si morse l'interno della guancia per non sbottagli contro che Wakatoshi, al suo posto, lo avrebbe fatto e anche tre volte di fila. Senza pensarci un secondo di più.  
«Soewaka-kun, capisco che ti piaccia fare il capitano, ma-» Jin alzò una mano e zittì Satori prima che potesse terminare la frase.  
«Non se ne parla. E' un essere vivente come noi.» il castano guardò severamente Eita. «Tu meglio di tutti dovresti saperlo, ma vuoi comunque darlo in pasto al governo inglese e per cosa? Per farti consegnare una bara con dentro un cadavere o sganciare in giro ancora più soldati inglesi che invece che cercare la salma del nostro capitano terranno d'occhio noi?»  
Eita chiuse gli occhi e contò fino a cinque per calmarsi. Non bastò, quindi contò fino a dieci. «E allora cosa vuoi fare? Ormai siamo a cinquanta chilometri di distanza da dove lo abbiamo preso e gli hai anche fatto costruire una vasca. Vuoi veramente sprecare un'occasione d'oro come questa solo perché è un altro essere vivente?»  
Jin chiuse gli occhi e contò a sua volta fino a dieci. Sapeva che Eita aveva ragione: avrebbero dovuto utilizzare quel tizio come escamotage per liberarsi una volta per tutta delle false accuse e per farsi consegnare il loro capitano nel caso fosse rinchiuso in qualche prigione inglese. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma anche Jin sperava ed era certo del fatto che Wakatoshi fosse vivo. Uno come lui non poteva morire affogato in una tempesta e di certo se fosse stato veramente giustiziato allora la voce si sarebbe spara in tutti i territori inglesi. No, doveva essere vivo. Disperso, ma vivo.  
Reon e Jin si guardarono per qualche secondo. Nemmeno Reon era entusiasta del piano di Eita e Satori. Si sentiva quasi deluso dal biondo: lui, che più di chiunque altro aveva desiderato per anni incontrare una sirena; lui, che ogni sera a tavola aveva una nuova leggenda, una nuova storia da raccontar loro; lui, che ogni volta che si affacciava sul ponte si sporgeva per osservare la superficie dell'acqua come un bambini troppo curioso. Ora era diventato lui, colui pronto a sacrificare il sogno di una vita, una vita sconosciuta, a darla in pasto al governo inglese e a render pubblica la notizia dell'esistenza di quelle creature sovrannaturali, e tutto solo per salvare una persona che oramai tutti credevano morta. Certo, sarebbe stato bello sbarcare nella Gran Bretagna, caricare Kenjirou su un carro, dirgli addio, per poi vedere il loro capitano scendere da un destriero bianco. Uno scambio crudele ma giusto e necessario.  
«D'accordo.» Jin sospirò e guardò Eita. Lo sguardo del biondo s'illuminò e il volto del ragazzo si aprì in un sorriso. «Ma ad una condizione.»  
Satori e Semi si fecero improvvisamente attenti. «Spara.»  
«Shirabu non dovrà sapere nulla e nemmeno il resto dell'equipaggio. Quando dovremmo fare lo scambio ci saremo solo noi quattro e Hayato.»  
Satori inclinò la testa di alto. «Gli altri non... Dovranno sapere nulla?»  
Eita rabbrividì. «Shirabu vorrà sapere.»  
«E allora mentigli.» Jin si alzò e superò Semi in silenzio. «Se sapesse che lo stiamo per consegnare nelle mani dei suoi assassini di certo striscerebbe in mare con la sua sola forza di volontà.»  
«Sì, lo so.» mormorò Eita, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa. Cosa avevano appena fatto?


	7. Capitolo 6

Il senso di colpa non se ne andò ed Eita passò la settimana successiva a rimuginare sulle sue scelte e la decisione accordata insieme. Avevano informato Hayato la mattina seguente e lui non si era reso tanto disponibile alla comprensione come lo era stato Reon. Era scattato su come una bestia, gridando che no, loro non avevano il diritto di fare quella cosa. Ci erano voluti dieci minuti buoni per convincerlo ad abbassare la voce e a non dirlo in giro. Era una settimana che Hayato se ne andava in giro per la nave con un broncio incazzato e rispondeva male a chiunque gli rivolgesse la parola.  
Kenjirou aveva percepito che qualcosa non andava quasi subito, ma non aveva fatto domande. Prima lo avrebbero lasciato andare, si diceva, prima tutta quella storia sarebbe finita. L'unica cosa che volle sapere fu delle sue sorti, ma ogni volta che cercava di parlare con Eita, quello o lo respingeva o si rifiutava di rispondere.  
Alla fine, sbottò: «La vuoi smettere di ignorarmi?!»  
Eita sobbalzò leggermente ma a parte un flebile movimento delle spalle non lo diede da vedere. Si voltò verso Kenjirou e lo guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo. «Non ti sto ignorando. Sto pulendo le cozze.»  
Il sopracciglio di Kenjirou ebbe un fremito. «Non intendo quello.»  
Eita tornò a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sul secchio di cozze ancora mezzo pieno. «E allora cosa intendi?»  
«Ogni volta che provo a chiederti cosa avete intenzione di fare con me m'ignori e te ne vai. Perché?» il biondo tirò un profondo respiro e puntò lo sguardo fuori dall'oblò, osservando l'isola dove avevano deciso di fermarsi per fare provviste. Avevano ormeggiato la nave ormai da mezza giornata ma né Kai né Yunohama erano ancora tornati ed Hayato era scomparso, sceso con la scusa di voler sbollire la rabbia prendendo ad asciate una palma innocua e indifesa.  
Tornò a spostare lo sguardo sulle cozze e buttò quella che teneva in mano dentro al secchio. Atterrò con un tonfo sugli altri gusci neri e la conchiglia si scheggiò. Eita non se ne accorse, dacché si era alzato e avvicinato alla vasca. «Vieni con me.»  
Kenjirou pensò stesse scherzando. Incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di domandare: «E come dovrei venire con te? E dove?»  
Eita non rispose e si limitò a protendere le braccia verso il castano. Quello, riluttante, gli afferrò gli avambracci.  
«Dove andiamo?» chiese ancora, mentre Eita lo sollevava e lo stringeva al petto per non farlo cadere. Kenjirou rabbrividì sentendo l'assenza dell'acqua. Si aggrappò alla camicia del più grande e sentì il cuore battere più velocemente all'odore di sale marino che emanava. Non appena salirono sul ponte tutti gli occhi furono su di loro, ma l'occhiataccia di Eita convinse tutti a distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo. Kenjirou si guardò intorno incuriosito.  
Il ponte – e quindi la nave stessa – era più grande di quanto si fosse immaginato. Tre grossi pilastri di legno si innalzavano al cielo sostenevano il pesante tendaggio di velluto nero, simbolo dei pirati. A poppa si trovava il timone abbandonato. Uno dei manici mancava ed era stato sostituito con un ramo abbastanza robusto, sicuramente in via provvisoria. Casse piene di stracci, corde e altri oggetti di cui Kenjirou non capì la funzione erano abbandonate un po' ovunque e l'equipaggio le circumnavigava o le saltava, sfrecciando di fretta da una parte all'altra della nave. Mentre scendevano dalla passerella Kenjirou notò che l'albero maestro era stato fissato alla base con una muraglia di pezzi di legno, sicuramente causa del continuo martellare che aveva udito in quei giorni.  
L'isola non era relativamente grande e la spiaggia era piccola e sassosa. Eita la superò senza dire nulla e si inoltrò nella vegetazione. Kenjirou alzò lo sguardo e si perse ad osservare il cielo azzurro che si intravedeva dalle larghe foglie delle palme. «Ancora non mi hai detto dove stiamo andando.»  
«C'è un posto...» si limitò a dire Eita. «Un posto che ho visto poco fa, quando sono sceso per controllare dove si fosse cacciato Yamagata.»  
«Chi è Yamagata?» domandò di getto Shirabu. Semi gli scoccò un'occhiata incuriosita.  
«Quello che ultimamente gira incazzato.» Kenjirou distese le labbra in una linea dura per impedirsi di sorridere divertito e questo non sfuggì all'occhio attento di Eita. «Sono spiritoso?»  
Il castano dovette attingere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non tirargli un pugno seduta stante. Di certo se Eita si fosse fatto male oppure fosse svenuto non avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria per strisciare fino al mare. Distavano già di un buon centinaio di metri e continuavano ad inoltrarsi nella vegetazione che diventava man mano più fitta, tanto che Semi fu costretto a tirar fuori un coltello per tagliare i rami troppo invadenti.  
«Ci siamo quasi.» Kenjirou aveva voglia di ribattere che erano dieci minuti che continuavano a camminare in mezzo a tutta quella boscaglia uguale e che quindi non poteva assolutamente essere sicuro del fatto che fossero vicini alla loro meta – qualunque essa fosse – ma quando Eita tagliò l'ultimo ramo e la grossa foglia cadde a terra davanti a loro si aprì uno spiraglio di costa e poco oltre la spiaggia un piccolo bacino d'acqua salata. Kenjirou strabuzzò gli occhi e iniziò a divincolarsi dalla presa di Eita che, sorpreso, dovette lascia cadere il coltello per sorreggerlo.  
«Smettila di agitarti tanto!» sbottò il biondo, afferrandolo per i fianchi e caricandoselo in spalla.  
«Mollami, Semi!» Kenjirou gli tirò pugno alla base della schiena. «Mollami!»  
«Se ti mollo ora tiri una testata.» borbottò Eita, poi si diresse verso il piccolo laghetto e ci lasciò cadere dentro Kenjirou. «Certo che con quella testa dura che ti ritrovi non ti faresti nulla.»  
Il castano non sentì l'ultimo commento, o se lo sentì decise di ignorarlo. Raggiunse il fondo del lago e si stese sulla sabbia, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la poca corrente che si era generata in quel piccolo bacino. Non gli sembrava vero di essere nuovamente in una conca d'acqua naturale.  
Sobbalzò quando sentì un tonfo sordo e quando aprì gli occhi Eita lo salutava agitando una mano, le guance gonfie per mantenere il respiro. Per un attimo, Kenjirou fu tentato dall'afferrarlo e trattenerlo sott'acqua fino farlo soffocare, liberandosi quindi della sua guardia personale. In quel caso, sarebbe tranquillamente potuto tornare in mare e andarsene da lì. Poi, invece, Semi lo afferrò per una mano e tornò in superficie, tirando un profondo respiro per riprendersi quell'aria che si era auto sottratto.  
«Vieni. Voglio farti vedere una cosa.» Nuotò fino alla riva ed uscì dall'acqua. Kenjirou lo osservò mentre si fermava alla base di un albero e tornava indietro con un grosso frutto verdognolo tra le mani. Il cuore del castano si fermò quando lo vide spezzarlo malamente in due e porgergliene un po'. «Questo è il frutto del citrus paradisi, il pompelmo. E' molto buono.»  
Il castano rimasse immobile, congelato, mentre osservava quel frutto dalla buccia verdognola e il succo rossastro. Non lo prese nemmeno in mano e si mosse di un metro indietro, quasi avesse paura che anche solo respirandone l'aroma potesse succedergli qualcosa di brutto. Eita corrugò le sopracciglia. «Guarda che non sto mica cercando di avvelenarti.»  
Kenjirou deglutì mentre l'odore forte lo colpiva in pieno come uno schiaffo in faccia. Sentì lo stomaco brontolare e strinse i pugni. Come poteva Eita non sapere? Non era poi lui l'esperto delle sirene?  
«Shirabu? Tutto okay?» il biondo inclinò la testa di alto, confuso. «Che hai?»  
Il castano prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi. «Non posso.»  
Eita lo guardò confuso. «Co... Perché? Sei allergico?»  
Kenjirou scosse la testa. «No, solo... Non posso.»  
Puntò gli occhi in quelli marroni del biondo e deglutì. Eita si sedette a riva e non disse nulla, semplicemente prese a mangiare in silenzio. L'altro si stese sotto la superficie dell'acqua e per parecchi minuti nessuno dei due disse nulla, poi Eita puntò lo sguardo al cielo e di colpo esclamò: «Sai, credo che una delle mie bis-bis nonne fosse una sirena come te.»  
Kenjirou sgranò gli occhi ma non si mosse. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo interessato. «Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Quando ero piccolo mia nonna mi raccontava sempre tante storie su creature con una lunga coda che vivevano sul fondo del mare. Le descriveva talmente tanto nel dettaglio che mi sono sempre chiesto come facesse a sapere tutte quelle cose.» tirò un profondo respiro. «Quando è morta mi ha lasciato un piccolo scrigno e mi ha detto che avrei dovuto aprirlo solamente quando avessi compiuto tredici anni e da solo. Dentro c'erano tante scaglie colorate e una lettera vecchia e ingiallita. La calligrafia nera quasi non si leggeva.»  
Kenjirou si puntellò sui gomiti e spostò lo sguardo sul biondo. «Cosa diceva?»  
«Era stata scritta dal nonno di mia nonna. Raccontava di come alla morte della moglie quella si fosse risvegliata dopo poco e con una lunga coda dorata al posto delle gambe.» il castano deglutì, non sicuro di voler ascoltare il resto della storia. «Le scaglie dentro lo scrigno erano quelle della sua coda. Aveva appena assistito alla morte della donna che amava e quella si era risvegliata con una grossa coda... Si era risvegliata non umana. Lui non ci poteva credere e non voleva nemmeno. La accoltellò.»  
Kenjirou sentì un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo la tempia. «E poi?»  
«La lettera è una dichiarazione d'amore e di scuse rivolta alla donna che aveva amato in vita. Solo dopo averla uccisa di nuovo si è reso conto dell'ovvietà della situazione e ha spogliato al sua coda delle scaglie per poterle conservare come un ricordo di lei. Ha messo tutto nello scrigno e lo ha consegnato a mia nonna raccomandandole di passarlo in eredità con attenzione perché conteneva una cosa molto preziosa, poi si è suicidato.»  
«Non so se sia una cosa molto triste o molto romantica.» borbottò Shirabu, tornando a stendersi sotto il livello dell'acqua. Eita si alzò solo per andarsi a sedere vicino a lui.  
«È l'unica cosa che non ho mai capito.» sentenziò. «Come può una sirena diventare umana?»  
«La vera domanda è perché vorrebbe farlo.» sibilò in risposta il castano. Eita sobbalzò leggermente e Kenjirou sospirò. «Scusa.»  
«Figurati.» borbottò l'altro sottovoce, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri per dar veramente conto al tono brusco che il castano aveva utilizzato. Rimasero in silenzio per un'altra manciata di minuti, prima che Kenjirou si decidesse a parlare.  
«Il cibo degli umani.» Eita lo guardò improvvisamente attento. «È mangiando il cibo degli umani che diventiamo umani. In base alla quantità ingerita il tempo di trasformazione cambia.»  
Eita sgranò gli occhi. «E c'è poi un modo per ritornare sirene? O dovete vivere per sempre umani?»  
«Morire.» l'aria allegra di Semi scomparve all'istante e rimase interdetto per parecchi secondi.  
«Mo... Morire?» domandò. Kenjirou annuì.  
«Si. Morire.» si mise seduto e guardò Eita. «una volta morti si ritorna sirene, ma non si potrà più tornare umani, si perderà la laringe e se normalmente una sirena vive centinaia d'anni, la sua durata di vita si accorcerà a quella di un umano. Questo è il prezzo da pagare per diventare umani.»  
«E... E c'è un modo per trasformare un umano in una sirena?» Eita sussurrò talmente piano che Kenjirou dovette tendere l'udito al massimo per sentirlo. Con un verso di scherno, tornò a stendersi sott'acqua.  
«Certo che no.»  
Il biondo si alzò e si allontanò senza dire nulla. Si lasciò cadere sulla spiaggia e fissò in silenzio l'orizzonte, ripensando a tutti i racconti di sua nonna e alla storia della sua ava, poi i suoi pensieri si focalizzarono su sua madre, malata in un letto e sulla soglia della morte. Chiuse gli occhi e si impose di non pensarci, perché quel ricordo era di molti anni addietro e mettersi a rimuginarci sopra ora non aveva senso. L'unica cosa a cui doveva pensare ora era salvare il loro capitano, perché era certo del fatto che Wakatoshi fosse là fuori da qualche parte e attendesse solo di essere ritrovato dal suo equipaggio. E se fosse stato prigioniero degli inglesi, beh... Eita si voltò e fissò Kenjirou. Se il loro capitano fosse stato in una segreta inglese, allora ben presto in quella segreta ci sarebbe finito Kenjirou.  
Deglutì e si tornò a voltare avanti con il cuore pesante perché non voleva veramente fare del male al castano che si era solo ritrovato in un momento sbagliato nella situazione sbagliata. Non voleva che Kenjirou venisse ucciso com'era successo a sua nonna.  
Improvvisamente, la consapevolezza di quello che gli aveva raccontato l'altro lo investì come un carro in corsa e scattò in piedi con gli occhi sgranati. Se quello che il castano gli aveva raccontato era vero, allora avrebbe avuto una possibilità di salvare sia il suo capitano che Kenjirou – sempre che lui fosse abbastanza intelligente da cavarsela. Se però il suo piano fosse fallito, Kenjirou sarebbe morto ugualmente. Se invece fosse riuscito, lo avrebbe odiato per l'eternità e di certo avrebbe girato il mondo intero pur di ritrovarlo e tagliargli la testa.  
Eita scosse la testa e tornò da Kenjirou, sentendosi uno stupido per aver anche solo pensato di rendere il castano umano per salvargli la vita. «Forza, torniamo alla nave.»  
Shirabu non oppose resistenza e lasciò che Eita lo sollevasse senza sforzi. Si voltò verso il mare e strinse le labbra mentre vedeva le sue ultime possibilità di fuga svanire nel nulla. Da quando si era arreso così?, si chiese. Da quando era diventato tanto accondiscendente da lasciar che gli altri decidessero per la sua vita? Gli umani, poi, gli esseri più mostruosi che Kenjirou conoscesse, e lui si stava facendo ammazzare da loro così come lo era stata l'ava di Eita. Non voleva morire. Voleva vivere ancora a lungo e non in una gabbia.  
Il suo corpo si mosse da solo prima che potesse decidere cosa fare e tirò un pugno sotto al mento ad Eita. Quello, sorpreso, lo lasciò cadere a terra ed indietreggiò per mantenere l'equilibrio mentre si massaggiava la pelle dolorante.  
«Che cazzo ti dice il cervello?!» sbottò, mentre Kenjirou strisciava a fatica verso l'acqua del mare. Un tentativo di fuga stupido, perché Eita rimase ad osservarlo allontanarsi di qualche metro prima di sospirare e raggiungerlo. Lo sollevò ignorando la coda che aveva preso a muoversi frenetica e se lo caricò in spalla, tenendolo ben saldo questa volta. Shirabu affondò il viso nella sua spalla, con le braccia tremanti per lo sforzo di trascinarsi dietro tutto il corpo per quella decina di metri, e si sentì sopraffatto dalla situazione.  
«Non voglio...» mormorò, la voce improvvisamente incrinata in un sussurro e per un attimo temette che Eita non lo avesse nemmeno sentito, ma poi il biondo sospirò e come se stesse parlando ad un bambino piccolo domandò: «Che cosa non vuoi?»  
Kenjirou strinse le labbra in una linea dura e questa volta parlò con più forza, la voce rotta da un piccolo singhiozzo. «Non voglio morire.»  
Eita per poco non inciampò in una radice. Si fermò di botto e dovette tirare un profondo respiro prima di continuare a camminare per essere sicuro che le sue gambe non cedessero da un secondo all'altro. Perché glielo confessava così improvvisamente? Che Shirabu sapesse? Ma come? Lui, Hayato, Satori, Jin e Taichi erano stati molto attenti a parlare delle sorti del loro prigioniero – perché quello era Kenjirou, una creatura presa contro la sua volontà e segregata in una stiva ammuffita in attesa di essere consegnata ai suoi aguzzini – e prima di aprire il discorso si accertavano sempre di essere nell'ufficio di Jin, lontani da occhi ed orecchi indiscreti. Allora Kenjirou come faceva a sapere? O che in realtà non sapesse, che stesse solo facendo una considerazione, una rivelazione buttata lì in un momento di debolezza?  
«Perché pensi di star per morire?» domandò Eita, ripercorrendo a ritroso la strada spianata all'andata. Kenjirou strinse tra le dita la maglia del maggiore e sentì gli occhi velarsi di lacrime non richieste.  
«Mi state portando a morire.» mugugnò e una gocciolina salata gli rigò la guancia prima che potesse far altro. «Non voglio morire.»  
Eita sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa nel sentir la voce spezzata dall'emozione del castano. Un istinto primordiale gli sussurrò di correre in mare e scaraventarcelo dentro, ma combatté contro il senso di nausea che provava ogni volta che pensava allo scambio che stavano andando a fare e continuò a marciare imperterrito verso la loro nave.  
«Non stai andando a morire.» mentì e sentì il sapore amaro delle bugie in bocca. La nausea si fece più forte. Si sentiva uno schifo, disgustato dalle sue scelte e dal destino crudele. Scavalcò un torrente e scostò una grossa foglia. Ma in fondo, rifletté, non erano poi loro che stavano intraprendendo quella strada? Erano loro che pur di salvare una persona probabilmente morta stavano mandando a morire un ragazzino che non poteva avere più di diciassette anni. Perché Kenjirou non poteva che avere quell'età, nonostante Eita sapesse bene che spesso le apparenze ingannano e le sirene vivono centinaia d'anni.  
«Quanti anni hai?» domandò, di getto. Shirabu fece scattare la testa all'insù e si asciugò con due dita le guance bagnate.  
«Cosa? Che c'entra?» corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. Perché, tutto d'un tratto, a quello sconosciuto – il suo rapitore – interessava sapere la sua età? Che fosse una sorta di test, un'informazione importante per il quale magari avrebbero deciso di risparmiarlo o peggio, ucciderlo prima? «Che t'importa?»  
Eita alzò le spalle. «Così, per sapere. Io ne ho diciassette. Il mio compleanno è a novembre.»  
Kenjirou assottigliò lo sguardo e guardò le cicche bicolore del biondo con circospezione. «Cosa ci guadagno a dirtelo?»  
«Nulla, ma non perdi nemmeno nulla. È solo una mia curiosità ed era per fare conversazione.» Kenjirou si domandò se stesse dicendo la verità, ma il suo tono non sembrava aver un'intonazione particolare, quindi si cercò di convincere del fatto che fosse sincero.  
«Sedici.» esclamò. «Diciassette a maggio.»  
«Oh, tra poco! Un mese e mezzo!» Eita gli lanciò un'occhiata allegra, ma il sorriso sparì velocemente dal suo volto nel rendersi conto che sicuramente Kenjirou non sarebbe più stato in vita nel giro di un mese e mezzo e la colpa sarebbe stata tutta sua. Eita non era un assassino, così come non lo era il resto dell'equipaggio. Certo, avevano spesso lottato per poter sopravvivere e avevano ucciso per poter scappare dalla marina inglese, ma non avevano mai privato una persona della vita per il semplice gusto di farlo o per ottenere qualcosa. Shirabu sarebbe stato il primo ed Eita si ritrovò a domandarsi se fosse il primo di una lunga serie, mentre risaliva sulla nave.


	8. Capitolo 7

«Lo stiamo mandando a morire.» Eita sbatté le mani sulla scrivania di Jin che a sentirlo alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Hai cambiato idea? Ti ricordo che sei stato tu il primo ad insistere tanto.» esclamò il capitano, alzandosi dalla sedia e sorpassandolo. Eita strinse i pugni e rimase chinato a fissare il legno rovinato dal tempo e dai tarli.  
«Da quando siamo diventati così?» mormorò, più a sé stesso che al castano. Soekawa si voltò verso di lui, sfilando dalla cintura la pistola e aprendone il caricatore. Sentendo che non diceva nulla, Eita continuò. «Stiamo mandando a morire un ragazzino.»  
«Lo so, ed ero contrario, ma se c'è una possibilità che lui sia ancora vivo...» Semi lo interruppe bruscamente, battendo le mani sul tavolo.  
«Ha sedici anni!» sbottò. «Sarebbe come mandare Tsutomu o Kawanishi sul patibolo!»  
«Goshiki ha quindi anni, non sedici.» puntualizzò Hayato, rannicchiato su una sedia in un angolo buio della stanza. Semi agitò una mano in aria.  
«Il concetto è lo stesso.» Reon appoggiò con un sospiro una mano sulla sua spalla, ma Eita si allontanò di scatto.  
«Ascolta, so che ti sembra una cosa orribile e sì, lo sembra anche a noi, perché anche lui è una creatura vivente, ma tu e Tendou avete passato così tanto tempo a sperare di rincontrarlo un giorno che...» Reon sospirò. «Te ne pentiresti, Eita.»  
Semi strinse le labbra ed abbassò il capo. «Lo so ed è questo il problema.»  
«Oltre al fatto che rischiamo di scatenare una guerra interspecie? Per quanto ne sappiamo su di loro potrebbero aver una tecnologia avanzatissima e farci il culo.» sbottò Satori. Gli sguardi furono presto tutti su di lui, troppo concentrato sull'accendere la pipa per dar loro attenzione.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Tendou alzò gli occhi e li puntò su Jin mentre la pipa finalmente sbuffava fumo nero.  
«Intendo dire,» attaccò. «Che il governo inglese rivolterà i mari non appena gli consegneremo Shirabu-kun. Chi ci dice che le, uhm... Come li hai chiamati, Eita-kun?»  
«Sirene.»  
«Si, ecco... Chi ci conferma il fatto che non abbiano chissà quali armi sviluppatissime laggiù?» domandò ancora il rosso. Il silenzio calò nella stanza e Satori continuò. «È solo un'ipotesi.»  
Jin agitò una mano come per scacciare quella remota eventualità. «Non penso, o Shirabu non sarebbe ancora qui.»  
Eita scosse la testa. «Stiamo diventando degli assassini e non riusciamo a sentirci in colpa. Lui sarà il primo e l'ultimo. Dopo non voglio più saperne nulla.»  
Il biondo se ne andò sbattendo la porta e fu in quel momento che la prima palla di cannone colpì il vascello, centrando in pieno la stiva e scaraventando Yuushou fuoribordo mentre appoggiava il secchio delle cozze per Kenjirou. Il castano lo osservò volare fuori dalla nave senza capire bene cosa stesse succedendo, poi vide Eita correre verso di lui e capì che qualcosa non andava.  
«Semi, che succede?» domandò con tutta tranquillità. Eita aveva il viso contratto dalla preoccupazione mentre guardava Hayato affacciarsi dal buco sulla parete opposta.  
«Sagae?!» domandò. Hayato scosse la testa e si voltò verso il biondo, più tranquillo.  
«È vivo. Gli stanno buttando una corda.» esclamò, poi puntò il dito contro Kenjirou. «Lo voglio di sotto nel giro di un minuto, poi vieni sul ponte. Vado a vedere chi è quel cazzone che ci spara.»  
Semi non se lo fece ripetere due volte e mentre Yamagata spariva di sopra seguito da Jin e Reon, lui si piegò nella vasca e sollevò di peso Shirabu.  
«Che cazzo fai?!» il castano gli batté un pugno dietro la schiena. «Mettimi giù, idiota!»  
«Zitto!» sbottò a sua volta il biondo, correndo ai piani più bassi. «Tendou!»  
Il rosso fece capolino dalla sala da pranzo, con Kai e Yuu al seguito.  
«Che succede, Semi-san?» domandò Shibata.  
«Non lo so, ci hanno sparato una palla di cannone e hanno buttato Sagae fuoribordo.» gli occhi di Kai si spalancarono.  
«Yuushou è...?» Eita non gli diede modo di finire la frase che sbottò: «No, lo stanno recuperando. Andate ad armare i cannoni. È probabile che dovremmo ricorrere ad uno scontro armato. Tendou, tu raggiungi Tsutomu e prova a capirci qualcosa.»  
Satori batté una mano sulla spalla di Eita con un sorrisetto. «Perché non ti fai nominare vicecapitano, Eita-kun?»  
Eita lo superò. «Muoviti, sfaticato.»  
Kenjirou, rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, alzò lo sguardo sul biondo. «Chi è che vi sta sparando? Perché?»  
«Vorrei tanto saperlo anch'io, ma allo stesso tempo non voglio perché temo di conoscere la risposta.» ribatté l'altro, poi fece adagiare Kenjirou sopra una cassa per terra, in un angolo della stanza, e lo guardò. «Non sei in acqua, ma almeno resterai vivo. Se vedi scendere qualcuno che non è dei nostri, sparagli.»  
Kenjirou afferrò il grosso fucile che Eita gli porgeva e deglutì. «Non so come funziona.»  
Semi gli indicò il grilletto. «Prendi la mira e premi questo con forza. Attento al rinculo.» si alzò. «Quando avremo finito tornerò qui e batterò tre volte alla porta, così saprai che sono io e non mi beccherò una pallottola in corpo.»  
Shirabu annuì. «Okay.» ed Eita corse sul ponte.  
Non appena mise la testa fuori dalla stiva quasi la perse mentre una palla di cannone gli sfrecciava a pochi centimetri dai capelli. Rabbrividì e corse al riparo dietro i cannoni. Sull'albero maestro, Tsutomu e Satori sbraitavano ordini. Yuushou – fradicio dalla testa ai piedi e parecchio stordito – era rannicchiato dietro una cassa con affianco Kai che si guardava intorno per controllare che nessuna palla di cannone potesse tranciare loro la testa. Afferrò l'altro per i polsi e lo trascinò sottocoperta. Nascosti come lui si trovavano invece Yuu e Reon, mentre Taichi era rannicchiato a terra vicino al timone e lo faceva girare con fretta e furia per poter sistemare la nave in maniera tale da poter beccare i loro avversari nello scontro a fuoco.  
«Gli altri?!» sbraitò Eita per farsi sentire sopra al frastuono. Yuu si voltò verso di lui e indicò il pavimento.  
«Sono ai cannoni di sotto! Akakura ha detto che porta al sicuro Sagae e torna qui!» esclamò, poco prima che una palla di cannone colpisse il cornicione di legno vicino a lui. Il poveretto fu scaraventato in avanti e sbatté con la testa contro all'albero maestro, rimanendo poi accasciato a terra. Eita raggelò.  
«Shibata!» alzò la testa per controllare che non volassero palle di ferro pesante in quell'istante e si lanciò di fianco al compagno. Era vivo, ma svenuto. Se lo caricò in spalla e corse verso la stiva, schivando per un pelo un bolide e ruzzolando giù per le scale. A vederlo, Kai gli corse incontro.  
«Semi! Shibata! Che succede?» Eita si massaggiò la schiena dolorante e indicò i piani sottostanti.  
«Portalo di sotto, è svenuto.» sentenziò, rialzandosi. Kai sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca per sparare una delle sue solite domande pregne di preoccupazione, ma Eita lo precedette: «Non è niente, ha solo battuto la testa. Nel giro di poche ore starà bene. Sagae?»  
«L'ho portato nella sua stanza.» mormorò Kai, caricandosi Yuu sulle spalle. Eita annuì e si voltò verso i tre ragazzi alle prese con i cannoni.  
«Suonategliele.» sentenziò, prima di correre nuovamente sul ponte. La situazione si era aggravata. Le due navi si fiancheggiavano ed Eita vide chiaramente la bandiera azzurra e bianca che sventolava in cima all'albero maestro dell'imbarcazione nemica. Oikawa e la sua dannata truppa di malcapitati, si ritrovò a pensare. Strinse i pugni, pregno di rabbia. «Bastardi!»  
«Semi!» Taichi lo affiancò trafelato e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo indietro poco prima che Shinji sparasse con una pistola. Si ripararono dietro ad una cassa e Taichi imprecò tra i denti. «Che è successo a Shibata?!»  
«Ha battuto la testa!» gridò in risposta il biondo. Un secondo colpo di pistola – questa volta più vicino – li fece sobbalzare. Satori li raggiunse e si buttò al riparo vicino a loro.  
«Come va quaggiù? Non bene, vero?» Taichi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Che stanno facendo?» domandò Eita, sganciando la pistola dalla cintura. Satori lo imitò e sparò alla cieca.  
«Oh, niente di ché. Stanno preparando le tavole per l'abbordaggio. Credo sia la volta buona in cui ci fanno fuori.» il biondo sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca per ribattere, poco prima che un potente colpo scuotesse la nave e questa prendesse ad inclinarsi pericolosamente.  
«Shirabu!» gridò, prima di scattare in piedi e precipitarsi sottocoperta.  
«Semi, no!» Tsutomu scattò in piedi e allungò una mano verso il suo senpai per fermarlo. Si voltò preoccupato verso la nave di fianco e incrociò lo sguardo di Akira che, con una certa soddisfazione, gli calò in testa la pesante tavola di legno per l'abbordaggio. Il corvino crollò a terra senza conoscenza ed Eita non se ne accorse, quindi provare a soccorrerlo fu compito di Reon, Taichi e Satori.  
Il biondo superò a tutta velocità il primo piano e quasi non cadde faccia a terra quando la nave prese una piega di quasi quarantacinque gradi. Scese in fretta e furia le scale e strinse i denti quando vide l'acqua. Certo, non avrebbe dovuto aver motivo di preoccuparsi, si disse, perché Kenjirou era una sirena e Yuushou e Yuu erano entrambi al piano superiore – e sicuramente Kai si era già fiondato con tutte e mille le sue preoccupazioni dai suoi compagni. Ciononostante, quando aprì a fatica la porta della stanza di Shirabu non poté far a meno di sentirsi agitato.  
La stanza era completamente sommersa e fu costretto a prendere un profondo respiro per entrare. Si immerse in acqua e strizzò gli occhi per poter vedere qualcosa, ma le casse di polvere da sparo si erano aperte e l'unica cosa che percepì fu il fiato mancare e i vestiti pesanti mentre arrancava all'interno della stanza. Aprì la bocca per chiamare Kenjirou ma il suo nome era smorzato e gli ultimi rimasugli d'aria lasciarono i suoi polmoni sottoforma di piccole bollicine. Si voltò per poter uscire e riprendere fiato ma non riuscì a muoversi. C'era qualcosa là sotto che lo bloccava. Strattonò il piede ma non servì a nulla e il panico lo avvolse. Stava per morire? Avrebbe avuto tempo per tornare in superficie? L'aria gli mancava e gli facevano male i muscoli, gli girava la testa. E Shirabu, dov'era Shirabu? Si guardò freneticamente attorno mosso dall'adrenalina e lo vide, seduto comodamente sulla cassa dove lo aveva lasciato, il fucile alzato e puntato verso di lui. E poi, poco prima che le palpebre gli si abbassassero e il buio lo avvolgesse, Shirabu sparò.

Kenjirou non si era preoccupato per l'incolumità della nave ed era stato ben felice di veder la palla di cannone sfondare il muro di legno. Aveva immerso la coda in acqua sospirando di sollievo e se l'era presa comoda, dicendosi che semmai qualcuno fosse accorso per impedirgli la fuga dal buco nella parete di certo si sarebbe trovato in svantaggio. Poi dalla porta era entrato Eita e Kenjirou era andato nel panico nel vederlo muoversi al buio e annaspando in cerca d'aria. Gli aveva forse dato di volta il cervello?  
Alzò in automatico il fucile quando vide il piede del biondo incastrarsi dentro la cassa delle stoffe e un brivido d'orrore gli percorse la spina dorsale mentre vedeva gli occhi dell'altro individuarlo e chiudersi. Sparò e il proiettile tranciò in due la stoffa, permettendo al corpo umano di galleggiare verso l'alto e colpire il soffitto. Kenjirou abbandonò il fucile e nuotò velocemente verso Eita. Il polso era debole e il corpo si muoveva debolmente a scatti in cerca d'aria. Shirabu tirò un profondo respiro e prese il viso di Semi tra le mani, poi appoggiò le labbra sulle sue e gli buttò nei polmoni tutta l'aria che aveva raccolto.  
Lo afferrò per le braccia e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, inoltrandosi nel mare aperto. Da quanto non ci nuotava? Avrebbe dovuto puntare in profondità e ignorare il suo rapitore, ma il solo pensiero che potesse succedergli qualcosa dopo che si era preoccupato tanto per lui – nonostante lo stesse mandando a morire, Kenjirou ne era certo – gli diede il voltastomaco e nuotò verso l'alto. Mentre riemergeva in superficie il castano si domandò se fosse in qualche modo malato o se quegli umani gli avessero fatto qualcosa.  
Vide la loro nave andare a fuoco mentre calava a picco e una trave cadde di fianco a loro. Kenjirou strinse al petto Eita e per un attimo fu tentato dal lasciarlo lì, poi vide la rete cadere in mare e ogni pensiero si annullò mentre il panico lo assaliva. Ci mise un secondo di troppo a decidere di lasciare il biondo alla sua sorte e quando lo mollò la rete li aveva già stretti nella sua morsa e li stava trascinando in alto.  
Shirabu alzò lo sguardo stringendo i pugni mentre venivano adagiati sul ponte e incrociò occhi sconosciuti e famelici – occhi umani che lo fecero rabbrividire. Poi vide in fondo al ponte della nave sconosciuta il resto dell'equipaggio di Eita che veniva trascinato sottocoperta, chi svenuto e chi ancora cosciente.  
«E questo?» Shigeru si piegò su Kenjirou e gli afferrò il viso con una mano, strattonandoglielo verso l'alto. «Cosa sei, una specie di mutante?»  
Da oltre le sue spalle si sporse Tooru, gli occhi sgranati e un grosso sorriso in viso. «Ooh... non avrei mai pensato che fossero reali!»  
Kenjirou strattonò il viso dalla presa di Shigeru mentre lui ed Eita venivano districati dalla rete. Tooru si piegò verso di lui e sogghignò. «Portate di sotto l'altro. Voglio fare una bella chiacchierata sia con il loro capitano che con il nostro ospite speciale. Che ne dici, Iwa-chan, li facciamo cantare?»  
Hajime lo affiancò e annuì mentre si scrocchiava le dita. «Non vedo l'ora.»


	9. Capitolo 8

Eita si svegliò imbavagliato e legato ad un palo, le braccia doloranti per la posizione scomoda. Socchiuse gli occhi e corrucciò le sopracciglia ancora stordito, per poi accasciare la testa sull'altra spalla. Sentì il colo scricchiolare e mugugnò di dolore, decidendosi finalmente ad aprire completamente gli occhi. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire in che situazione si trovava e quando finalmente realizzò di essere legato ad un pilastro di legno in una stiva – e che stiva, con il legno tirato a lucido e le cose disposte in un ordine millimetrico – e di essere imbavagliato iniziò a dare di matto. Mugugnò spaventato e strattonò inutilmente le corde, cercando il sostegno delle persone attorno a sé. Goshiki e Yuu erano nella sua stessa situazione e ancora svenuti, mentre Yuushou teneva la testa a ciondoloni e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, pareva quasi che lo avessero stordito con chissà quale sostanza o gli avessero arrecato chissà quale trauma o shock. Reon e Jin non si vedevano da nessuna parte e la stragrande maggioranza del resto dell'equipaggio era rinchiusa dentro a due celle, imbavagliati e con i polsi tirati in alto e stretti alle sbarre di ferro con delle corde. Satori era seduto di fronte ad Eita e aveva i polsi stretti in alto, le caviglie serrate tra loro e il busto fissato alla colonna. Quando alzò il viso fin'ora nascosto dalle ciocche fradice, incuriosito dai mugugni di Eita, il biondo rabbrividì nel vedere il naso sanguinante, il bavaglio macchiato di sangue e le profonde occhiaie alla base dello sguardo stanco.  
Qualcuno batté il piede per terra per attirare l'attenzione di Semi e quello si voltò verso sinistra. Taichi era su una sedia, le caviglie legate ai piedi di legno e le braccia bloccate rigide lungo i fianchi e tenute ferme dai polsi all'altezza del sedile. Anche lui aveva un bavaglio e una guancia sanguinante. Sembrava che qualcuno ci avesse infilato dentro un coltello.  
La porta venne spalancata di colpo e sia Satori che Taichi abbassarono la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. Per un attimo semi pensò che fossero svenuti e forse era proprio quella l'impressione che volevano dare, perché quando Shigeru fece il suo ingresso in quella stiva tirata a lucido con Kentarou al seguito che si trascinava dietro Hayato nessuno dei due pirati si preoccupò di loro. Mentre il biondo legava ad una colonna il loro compagno stordito, Yahaba concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su Eita che ai suoi occhi sembrava essere l'unico ancora cosciente – e soprattutto l'ultimo dell'equipaggio nemico che ancora non avevano provato a far cantare, se si escludevano Yuu e Tsutomu ancora incoscienti, ma Shigeru era sicuro del fatto che sarebbero stati piuttosto inutili.  
«Kyotani...» Kentarou si voltò verso il compagno, lo sguardo ancora fisso su Semi. «Cambio di programma. Lasciamo perdere il rosso, tanto in quelle condizioni non aprirà bocca. Portiamo su questo qui.»  
Il sopracciglio di Kyotani scattò verso l'alto, così come quello di Eita. «Ma Iwaizumi ha detto-»  
«Lo so cos'ha detto Iwaizumi!» sbottò Shigeru. Aveva già abbastanza problemi a cui pensare anche senza star a sentire le lamentele di Kentarou. Il biondo non rispose e si limitò a slegare i polsi di Eita dal palo. Lo strattonò in piedi e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, diretti verso lo stanzino al piano di sopra dove si trovavano Takahiro ed Issei.

Reon era accasciato in un angolo della stanza già da un po'. Avevano provato a farlo parlare per primo, ma lui aveva serrato la bocca e non un lamento di dolore aveva lasciato le sue labbra. Tooru era arrivato alla conclusione del fatto che lui non avrebbe parlato, quindi tanto valeva provare con gli altri. Jin sapeva che mentre gli cacciavano il bambù sotto le unghie al piano di sotto stavano provando a far parlare anche i suoi compagni e non voleva che facessero loro del male, ma non voleva nemmeno tradire il loro capitano – presumibilmente morto.  
Hajime gli afferrò i capelli e gli fece alzare la testa verso l'alto con un sospiro. «Senti, non mi piace torturare le persone, quindi vedi di parlare in fretta.»  
Soekawa strinse i pugni. «Ma non ti sei fatto problemi a faro con Oohira, vero?» sputò acido. Notò con una certa soddisfazione che una delle palpebre di Iwaizumi ebbe un fremito involontario.  
«Senti,» attaccò ancora Hajime, stringendo di più la presa sui capelli del capitano avversario e strappandogli un gemito di dolore soffocato. «O parli ora, o vi facciamo morire di fame.»  
Hajime non era quel tipo di persona che si abbassava a minacciare di morte le persone sue prigioniere e non era nemmeno quel tipo di persona che per raggiungere uno scopo torturava gli altri e questo Jin lo sapeva molto bene, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che Tooru Oikawa aveva dichiarato guerra aperta a Wakatoshi un anno prima, dopo aver fatto il suo nome in tribunale, e poi c'era di mezzo la questione di Shirabu – a quanto aveva capito dai lamenti sconnessi del capitano nemico, aveva un conto in sospeso con le sirene.  
«Torturami quanto vuoi, non ti dirò nulla!» sbottò Jin in un momento d'improvviso coraggio. Hajime sospirò sconsolato.  
«Okay.» esclamò, per poi strattonarlo in ginocchio e mettergli la testa sotto l'acqua nella bacinella di legno. Jin non aveva mai avuto paura di affogare in tutta la sua vita e non aveva mai nemmeno avuto paura di morire ma lì, con la testa premuta verso il basso in una lenta e dolorosa tortura, sentì il panico salire e il suo primo pensiero quando sentì l'assenza dell'ossigeno fu non voglio. Scalciare si rivelò inutile da momento in cui caviglie e polsi erano legati tra loro e l'unica soluzione intelligente su quella di iniziare a contorcersi per sfuggire alla presa ferrea del vicecapitano della Seijoh.  
Hajime lo lasciò andare solamente quando la porta della stanza venne aperta e ne entrò Yuutarou. Jin alzò di scatto la testa e prese una grossa boccata d'aria, accasciandosi di lato tremante e con gli occhi sgranati.  
«Ha parlato.» esclamò Kindaichi, guardando fisso il suo senpai. «Quello che era nella rete ha parlato.»  
Hajime si alzò e prima di andarsene si accertò di legare Soekawa ad una colonna e di imbavagliarlo. «È il tuo giorno fortunato.»  
Tuttavia, mentre i due lasciavano la stanza, Jin non poté far a meno di pensare che no, quello era il peggior giorno di tutta la sua vita e non perché tutto il suo equipaggio era stato catturato e torturato, non perché aveva quasi rischiato di morire, ma perché lui aveva parlato. Eita Semi aveva parlato e li aveva traditi.

Eita non voleva veramente rivelare tutto e si era giurato che piuttosto che parlare si sarebbe tranciato la lingua con i denti. A detta sua, in realtà, per i primi minuti era stato piuttosto bravo nel mantenere quel giuramento.  
Lo avevano legato ad una sedia in quello che sembrava un ufficio e gli avevano tolto il bavaglio. Avevano incominciato a fare domande, come "dov'è il vostro capitano?" oppure "come avete preso la sirena?", ma Semi non aveva spiccicato parola e aveva malamente mandato al diavolo i suoi avversari. Loro avevano quindi deciso di piantargli un coltello sottopelle e mentre la lama gli martoriava l'avambraccio ed Eita stringeva i denti per il dolore si ritrovò a pensare che tutto quello non era probabilmente nulla in confronto a ciò che avevano fatto a Yuushou, accasciato a terra sotto shock, oppure a Satori, con il viso gonfio di botte e gli occhi vitrei.  
Vedendo che il coltello non funzionava avevano provato con il sale sulle ferite, poi a tirargli due pugno ben assestati sul naso e infine a gettargli il sale direttamente negli occhi. Nulla aveva smosso Semi, anche se ormai sentiva le guance consumate dalle lacrime di dolore che non era riuscito a trattenere mentre gli torcevano le braccia dietro la schiena o gli piantavano la lama bollente prima sulla ferita del coltello e poi gliela infilavano nella coscia.  
La vera tortura, si era tristemente reso conto, era iniziata veramente quando Shigeru, in tutta la sua cattiveria, aveva sputato un: «La sirena gli ha salvato la vita, quindi devono essere molto legati. Proviamo a torturare lui invece che questo qui.»  
Ad Eita non sarebbe dovuto importare di meno di tutto ciò che facevano a Shirabu – dopotutto era sicuro del fatto che sarebbe stato quello che avrebbero fatto lui dopo che lo avessero consegnato alla marina inglese – ma nel vederlo legato a terra mentre gli tagliuzzavano le pinne con un coltello osservando ammirati come dei piccoli fili dorati le ricucissero subito e mentre gli staccavano le scaglie rosate dalla schiena, facendo scendere lunghi rivoli di sangue dalla pelle secca e ipersensibile dalla mancanza d'acqua lo rese cieco e proprio mentre stavano per tranciare del tutto una delle due pinne più piccole, tenendo bloccati naso e bocca del castano steso a terra che si agitava convulsamente per l'assenza d'ossigeno, si ritrovò a gridare con tutto il fato che aveva: «È sparito!»  
Takahiro mollò la presa sul viso di Kenjirou ed Issei appoggiò il coltello per terra. Shirabu si accasciò a terra tirando una lunga serie di respiri rantolanti, gli occhi socchiusi dalla stanchezza che era giunta insieme al dolore. Prima di essere portato lì lo avevano lasciato insieme al loro capitano e nessuno aveva potuto risparmiargli la lunga serie di insulti e pugni che Tooru gli aveva concesso. Doveva aver uno zigomo nero e gonfio e le labbra spaccate in più punti. Era certo del fatto che ad un certo punto il naso gli fosse preso a sanguinare ma ora sembrava aver smesso.  
«Chi è sparito?» Takahiro si alzò e afferro la sedia libera, portandola di fronte ad Eita e sedendosi con tutta calma. Avevano fatto centro.  
Eita si morse il labbro ma alla vista dell'altro ragazzo che sollevava nuovamente il pugnale si costrinse a continuare, provando un improvviso disgusto per se stesso. «Wakatoshi. È sparito. Non... Non sappiamo dove sia. Quando ce ne siamo andati dall'Inghilterra la marina inglese ci seguiva e lui è caduto in mare.»  
Takahiro si alzò, rinfilando il pugnale nel fodero. «E l'amuleto che ci avete rubato dopo aver fatto quasi fuori i nostri? Quello che fine ha fatto?»  
«Ce l'aveva lui. Non... Noi non abbiamo nulla di vostro.» mormorò Semi mentre un senso di nausea si impossessava di lui. Stava tradendo tutti i suoi compagni, gli stessi compagni che avevano subito torture fino allo sfinimento.  
«E noi dovremmo credere a queste balle?» il rosato si sporse verso di lui. «Attento, Eita Semi, il tuo amico è ancora qui. Non ci vuole nulla a tagliargli la gola, di certo faremmo un favore ad Oikawa, ma non posso dire lo stesso di voi. Sembra valere molto per il vostro equipaggio, ma se dovesse arrivare morto alla marina inglese di certo nessuno vi concederebbe la grazia e finireste dritti al patibolo.»  
Kenjirou avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni Eita, ma il fatto di essere sulla terra ferma e mezzo stordito glielo impedì. Sapeva che quell'umano mentiva, che tutti mentivano. Avrebbe di certo preferito che Eita stesse zitto e che Issei gli tagliasse la gola con quel maledetto pugnale con cui si era divertito a tagliuzzargli le pinne, ma Semi parlò e Kenjirou non poté far a meno di odiarlo in quel momento.  
«È la verità.» Eita deglutì. «il nostro capitano ora è Jin, lo avete visto anche voi, e se avessimo avuto l'amuleto di certo non saremmo stati in mare diretti verso la marina inglese per tentare uno scambio con una sirena per la nostra libertà.»  
«E della vostra sirena che mi dici?» domandò Takahiro, piegandosi verso Eita. Il biondo deglutì.  
«Lo abbiamo trovato per caso durante la tempesta della settimana scorsa. Credo abbia sbattuto contro la nostra nave e lo abbiamo tirato su pensando fosse un naufrago.» Issei si voltò verso Kenjirou per chiedergli conferma, ma non ebbe bisogno di apri bocca. La smorfia di dolore e delusione che si era andata a formare sul volto del castano e gli occhi lucidi gli confermarono alla perfezione ogni cosa. Eita non aveva mentito.  
Takahiro uscì dalla stanza e picchiettò due dita sulla spalla di Yuutarou. «Vai a chiamare Iwaizumi. Digli che quello nella rete ha parlato.»  
Issei sorrise allegramente. «Sei stato molto gentile. Sarai stanco, dormi un po'. Buonanotte!»  
Batté con forza una mano sul collo di Eita e prima che lui potesse ribattere qualcosa si ritrovò catapultato nell'incoscienza.


	10. Capitolo 9

Kenjirou si era aspettato che una volta qualcuno avesse parlato lo avrebbero lasciato andare, o quanto meno che lo avrebbero lasciato in una vasca con dell'acqua, in una stanza isolata dal resto dell'equipaggio, invece Tooru aveva insistito per tenerselo vicino e ora era accasciato per terra come un cane, legato come un cane e con la lingua fuori per la mancanza d'idratazione come un cane. Portò una mano alla catena che gli serrava la gola – chiaro avvertimento del fatto che poteva provare ad allontanarsi o a suicidarsi se proprio ci teneva, ma Kenjirou non aveva la forza né di fare uno né di fare l'altro, anche se la prospettiva di strangolarsi con quel dannato ferro era allettante.  
Tooru appoggiò la forchetta nel piatto e si allungò verso Shirabu, scostandogli una ciocca ribelle di capelli bagnati di sudore dalla fronte imperlata. «Hai cambiato idea?» domandò con un tono che Kenjirou trovò irritantemente infantile.  
Oikawa aveva iniziato a tormentarlo da quando aveva messo piede in mensa. Si era seduto vicino alla colonna a cui Kenjirou era stato legato e si era divertito per tutto il tempo a prendersi gioco di lui. Gli aveva domandato se avesse fame, gli aveva offerto il cibo umano nonostante sapesse perfettamente che effetto avrebbe avuto sul castano. Kenjirou aveva rifiutato ogni volta e Tooru aveva iniziato a versargli varie volte il contenuto del suo bicchiere sulla coda – Shirabu non aveva ancora capito se lo facesse per non farlo disidratare troppo o per pura cattiveria. Kenjirou scosse la testa e fu a quel punto che Tooru gli rovesciò in testa il calice pieno di vino rosso.  
Gli occhi del castano si spalancarono per la sorpresa e anche la sua bocca. Mai errore fu peggiore. Sentì il sapore amaro della bevanda sulla lingua, lo sentì finire in gola e gli venne da vomitare – non tanto per il gusto della bevanda in sé, ma per lo shock. In un impeto d'adrenalina si allungò verso una bacinella e sentì la catena stringerli la gola. Ignorò la sensazione di soffocamento e non appena ebbe il legno vicino si cacciò due dita in gola e vomitò, si strizzò i capelli e si passò frenetico le mani sul viso.  
Sentiva il terrore attanagliargli le viscere, la mente annebbiata, il cuore palpitava. Tooru lo guardava ridacchiando me il resto dell'equipaggio lo ignorava. Solo Hajime passava svogliatamente lo sguardo dal castano al suo capitano. Kenjirou si tornò ad accasciare tremando contro la colonna dopo essersi cacciato le dita in gola altre due volte. Ci aveva provato una quarta volta, ma nonostante il senso di nausea fosse forte non era riuscito a vomitare nulla, neppure i succhi gastrici, e ora sentiva lo stomaco vuoto e brontolante, che chiedeva pietà da quello sfogo di terrore.  
Kenjirou si addormentò poco dopo con il cuore pesante e mentre pregava gli dei umani di risvegliarsi ancora con le sue pinne, la sua coda, le sue scaglie rosate sulla schiena e le branchie ai lati del collo e non con due gambe e chissà quale altra diavoleria umana.

Eita riprese conoscenza tra le braccia forti di Reon. Non si rese immediatamente conto di esser nel bel mezzo di un ponte in fiamme fino a quando il fumo non gli oscurò la vista e, ancora stordito, si costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo. Per un attimo pensò che fosse caduta una lanterna o che ci fosse stata una rivolta, poi il suono di un cannone che sparava gli fece capire che erano sotto attacco. Si agitò per scendere e Reon non si oppose al suo desiderio, ma Semi se ne pentì non appena portò il peso sulla gamba destra. Un dolore forte, lancinante e acuto si propagò per tutto l'arto e lo fece cedere, lasciando che Eita crollasse atterra atterrito. Si era completamente dimenticato del fatto che gli avessero piantato una lama incandescente nella coscia e ora, immersi nelle fiamme, Reon lo stava riprendendo in braccio per portarlo fuori.  
«Shirabu...» Eita si guardò intorno con la vista annebbiata sia dal fumo che dal dolore. «Dov'è Shirabu...? Il... Il fuoco... Gli farà male il fuoco...»  
Reon non gli rispose e si limitò a dirigersi in fretta verso l'ultima scalinata che li avrebbe finalmente portati all'aperto, sul ponte. Eita stava decisamente delirando, se si era messo a preoccuparsi in quella situazione di un perfetto sconosciuto, umano o sirena che fosse.  
Riemersero alla luce della luna poco dopo. Sul ponte era in corso una battaglia feroce tra i membri dell'Aoba Johsai e i loro ostaggi della Shiratorizawa – ormai non più ostaggi. A fianco a loro si trovava una nave sconosciuta e sulla cima dell'albero maestro svettava una bandiera bicolore nera e bianca.  
«L'Inarizaki...» Eita si riprese per qualche secondo dal suo delirio mentale e posò lo sguardo sulla nave appena arrivata. Sul ponte Shinsuke Kita stava con le braccia incrociate e il pesante mantello nero sulle spalle. Al suo fianco, fosse stato dannato, c'era Wakatoshi. Semi sentì l'impellente bisogno di piangere mentre Reon si arrampicava sulla passerella per poter scendere dalla Seijoh. Si avvicinarono a loro e qualche lacrima sfuggì agli occhi affaticati del biondo.  
«È un piacere rivederti, capitano.» Reon salutò Wakatoshi con un sorriso.  
«Scusate l'assenza. Non si ripeterà più.» rispose Ushijima, poi portò lo sguardo su Semi, ancora sul punto di piangere.  
«Dopo facciamo i conti.» sibilò, di nuovo stordito dal dolore e dall'emozione. Reon sospirò.  
«Ignoralo. La ferita dev'essersi infettata, non c'è altra spiegazione.» Shinsuke si voltò verso di loro e fece un cenno col capo verso la sottocoperta.  
«Portalo in una delle stanze al secondo piano. Sono libere.» esordì, poco prima che qualcosa scoppiasse sul ponte nemico. Si voltano tutti in quella direzione solo per vedere la nave colare a picco e le passerelle di legno cadere in mare. Poi l'attenzione di tutti si andò a concentrare su Taichi che saltava dal parapetto dell'Aoba Johsai per atterrare sul ponte dell'Inarizaki. Tra le braccia stringeva Kenjirou e a quel punto Eita smise completamente di ragionare.  
«Shirabu!» scalciò e crollò a terra, avvicinandosi a fatica al castano. Gli sfiorò la pelle e rabbrividì nel sentirla scricchiolare sotto il suo tocco. Kenjirou non aveva su corpo segni evidenti delle torture o del fuoco – pelle secca e screpolata e segni della catena sul collo a parte, si intende. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e doveva aver perso conoscenza. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava lentamente e con cadenza regolare e Shirabu puzzava. Puzzava terribilmente di vino. Eita non se ne preoccupò minimamente e si accasciò sul petto del castano, singhiozzando.  
«Mi dispiace...» mormorò. «Mi dispiace!»  
Shirabu non diede segni di vita e Semi fu tirato in piedi a forza da Tsutomu – il biondo notò con gran sollievo che non sembrava aver segni di traumi per la botta alla testa che aveva preso – e Kenjirou fu nuovamente preso in braccio da Taichi. Improvvisamente, tutta l'attenzione dell'equipaggio fu catturata da Wakatoshi, che si avvicinò al castano e lo osservò per qualche secondo, stupito.  
«Non avevo mai visto una sirena.» mormorò infine. Tsutomu lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.  
«Anche tu conosci le sirene, senpai?» domandò. Shinsuke li raggiunse e rispose al suo posto.  
«Ne abbiamo sentito parlare nel corso dell'ultimo anno. Gira voce che un gruppo di sirene abbia aggredito degli umani, ma di questo avremo tempo di parlare dopo.» indicò Shirabu svenuto. «Se non lo mettiamo immediatamente in acqua morirà nel giro di poco tempo.»  
Aran si fece avanti. «Dallo a me, lo porto di sotto assieme ai vostri feriti.»  
Eita notò in quel momento che Yuu aveva un lungo taglio su viso da cui sgorgava sangue e che Hayato si stringeva un braccio che pareva molto gonfio. Anche Satori non era messo bene, perché zoppicava vistosamente e aveva una delle gambe dei pantaloni macchiata di sangue – Semi non voleva sapere se fosse suo o altrui – mentre Yunohama aveva il busto fasciato da un pezzo di stoffa insanguinato.  
Reon lo afferrò nuovamente e lo riprese in braccio e mentre scendevano le scale Eita poté notare chiaramente l'occhiata delusa e quasi disgustata che Jin gli lanciò. Il senso di colpa per aver parlato, per aver rivelato al Seijoh la verità si fece pressante e Semi non resse lo sguardo di Soekawa.

Quando riprese conoscenza, la testa di Kenjirou girava. Aprì con fatica gli occhi e si guardò intorno confuso – non aveva mai visto quella stanza, men che meno il ragazzo che stava seduto di fianco a lui. Doveva avere l'età di Eita e lo fissava intensamente con i suoi occhi, di un color verde oliva come i capelli tagliati corti. Per un attimo ci fu silenzio, poi lo sconosciuto parlò.  
«Come ti senti?» Kenjirou si mise seduto, lasciando che il busto emergesse dalla grossa vasca da bagno dentro cui era sdraiato. Su guardò le braccia e si sfiorò con due dita la pancia. Sentiva la pelle secca e la sentiva bruciare leggermente, ma non era qualcosa di estremamente doloroso o insopportabile – più un fastidio di sottofondo. Avrebbe dovuto stare sulla difensiva e sul vago e lo sapeva, ma quel ragazzo era come un libro aperto a guardarlo e gli venne spontaneo domandarsi come avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male – dal suo sguardo riusciva a cogliere tante sfumature, ma di certo nessuna che potesse portare ad accenni di violenza.  
«Bene.» mormorò, poi si ritrovò a parlare prima di poter frenare la lingua, come un riflesso involontario. «Semi dov'è?»  
Si domandò velocemente perché, tutto d'un tratto, gli importasse di Eita Semi, la stessa persona che aveva confessato di starlo mandando a morire mentre lo torturavano. Tuttavia, di quella tortura, ricordava solamente il momento in cui il biondo aveva deciso parlare per evitare che lo uccidessero o gli facessero altro male. Forse era per quello che voleva sapere dove fosse, ma ancora non sapeva se lo avrebbe ringraziato o preso a pugni quando lo avrebbe visto.  
«Sta riposando nell'altra stanza.» rispose Wakatoshi, senza staccare gli occhi da Shirabu. «Mi hanno raccontato di te.»  
«Ah, si? E cosa ti hanno detto, che sono il vostro lasciapassare per la libertà?» Kenjirou non aveva intenzione di rispondere tanto male, ma non riuscì a mascherare l'acidità nel suo tono.  
«All'incirca, si.» rispose l'altro. Shirabu fu tentato dal tirargli un pugno. Come poteva essere tanto tranquillo nel parlare della sua morte? Certo, per lui Kenjirou non era altro che uno sconosciuto, ma era pur sempre un essere vivente. Eita non poteva averlo tenuto in vita veramente solo per poterlo consegnare alle autorità inglesi, non riusciva a crederci. Doveva esserci dell'altro, doveva.  
Kenjirou abbassò lo sguardo. «Capisco. Allora puoi anche andartene.»  
«D'accordo.» Wakatoshi si alzò e fece per andarsene, ma la voce di Kenjirou lo bloccò sulla soglia della porta.  
«Quanto sono stato incosciente?» domandò di getto, perché ricordava vagamente di essersi svegliato nel bel mezzo di un incendio e di aver perso conoscenza poco dopo.  
«Due giorni. Domani arriveremo in Inghilterra. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama pure.» e detto ciò se ne andò. Kenjirou ripiombò in mezzo all'acqua e gli venne da ridere. Se quello era il suo ultimo giorno di vita, beh... tanto valeva passarlo all'aria aperta.


	11. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale a tutti quanti! Oggi doppio aggiornamento: capitolo 11 online oggi pomeriggio.

Eita non era stato felice di essere svegliato, ma quando Tsutomu gli aveva detto che a cercarlo era Kenjirou era scattato a sedere come una molla e nel giro di pochi minuti si era ritrovato nella stanza del castano. Shirabu aveva passato qualche ora a rimuginare su come dar fastidio a Semi in modo tale che si sentisse almeno in minima parte colpevole della sua imminente morte ed era giunto alla conclusione del fatto che in realtà non voleva davvero dargli fastidio, quanto più farsi scarrozzare in giro.  
«Voglio uscire.» sentenziò mentre Eita si avvicinava alla vasca. Il biondo fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto.  
«Vuoi... Uscire?» domandò, genuinamente confuso.  
«Sì, uscire. All'aria aperta.» ribadì Kenjirou e allora Eita capì e se lo caricò tra le braccia. Il ponte della nave era praticamente deserto quella sera – no, era notte, le stelle splendevano già in cielo – e tutti erano già quasi a dormire. Al timone si trovava Rintarou, che però non prestò loro attenzione, del tutto concentrato sulla figura di Osamu dietro di lui che a detta sua lo stava riparando dal freddo mentre lo abbracciava.  
Semi raggiunse il fondo del lungo ponte e fece adagiare Kenjirou sul cornicione. Attorno a loro c'era il buio – l'unico lume era quello appeso sopra alle scale della sottocoperta – e si sentiva solamente il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano contro la barca.  
Per lunghi minuti né Shirabu né Eita spiccicarono parola ma rimasero semplicemente con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, ad osservare le costellazioni luminose mentre Semi stringeva con un braccio la vita di Kenjirou per non farlo cadere in mare. Il castano, dal canto suo, non si ribellò. Si era ben reso conto della situazione e sapeva che gli sarebbe bastato semplicemente tirare un pugno ad Eita per poter fuggire. L'acqua era lì, a così pochi metri di distanza, lo chiamava con gran forza, ma lui rimase immobile, stretto nella presa del biondo, con la sua mano a serrargli il fianco e i capelli che, mossi dal vento, gli sfioravano la guancia.  
Avrebbe dovuto scappare e lo sapeva, ma il suo corpo non ne voleva sapere di muoversi e la sua mente era in subbuglio. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul viso di Eita. Contrariamente a come si era figurato il loro incontro, non aveva voglia né di tirargli un pugno, né di urlargli contro, né di ringraziarlo. Semplicemente, voleva solo che continuasse a stringerlo per sempre a sé come stava facendo. Stava talmente bene in quell'abbraccio, mentre osservava il profilo perfetto del biondo, illuminato solo dalla chiara luce della luna, che quasi non lo sentì parlare.  
«Perché non stai cercando di scappare? Sai anche tu che domani morirai, quindi perché non scappi?» domandò d'un tratto Semi. Kenjirou non rispose subito. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo e osservò la luna per quella che era certo essere l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbe vista.  
«Non lo so.» Kenjirou amava il paesaggio notturno. Amava salire in superficie ad orari improponibili di nascosto dai suoi genitori solo per stendersi su uno scoglio e osservare quegli astri luminosi che formavano strambi disegni nel nero. Abbassò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a pensare che no, lui non amava più vedere le costellazioni in cielo perché nell'esatto momento in cui incrociò lo sguardo di Eita pensò che non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello del riflesso delle stelle nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Eita era sempre stato convinto che nulla avrebbe mai potuto superare la bellezza del vedersi immerso in una cassa piena d'oro fino a quando non aveva visto davanti a sé Kenjirou e in quel preciso momento aveva realizzato che semmai avesse dovuto scegliere qualcuno con cui passare il resto della sua vita, quello sarebbe dovuto essere bello come il castano. Ora, mentre osservava il suo viso illuminato dalla luna, si rendeva conto che no, non avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno del genere, perché Kenjirou aveva quel tipo di bellezza unica, genuina che capita una volta ogni cent'anni ed Eita si sentì improvvisamente l'uomo più fortunato del mondo mentre ammirava il viso perfetto dell'altro.  
Guardò dapprima la sua frangetta millimetrica, le ciocche che ricadevano ancora bagnate sulla fronte, poi osservò le sue lunghe ciglia e gli occhi dallo sguardo intenso, il naso piccolo e perfettamente tirato all'insù e per ultime le labbra, non troppo carnose e non troppo scarne, né troppo rosse né troppo chiare, leggermente socchiuse come se Kenjirou fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa ma senza riuscire a dirlo, come se stesse decidendo quali parole utilizzare e fosse indeciso se parlare o meno. Eita sentì l'impellente bisogno di vedere quelle labbra perfette gonfie e di un rosso intenso.  
«Se ora ti lasciassi...» attaccò Semi, alzando lo sguardo per incrociare quello del castano. «Se ora ti lasciassi scapperesti?»  
Kenjirou sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere, ma era una persona testarda e lo sapeva, così come sapeva che non avrebbe mai dovuto avvicinarsi tanto agli umani, ma mentre osservava gli occhi pieni di costellazioni di Eita non riuscì a trovare un valido motivo per il quale dovesse scappare, nemmeno la sua imminente morte. Si sarebbe lasciato uccidere due volte se fosse servito a prolungare quel momento.  
«No.» rispose infine. «No, non scapperei, ma tu non lasciarmi.»  
Fu quella frase che convinse Eita a circondare con le braccia i fianchi di Kenjirou e ad avvicinare il viso al suo fino a far sfiorare i loro nasi, fino a far mischiare i loro respiri, fino a fondere gli occhi dell'altro in uno solo, grosso, in mezzo alla fronte, come un ciclope.  
«E se ti baciassi...» attaccò nuovamente. «Se ti baciassi cosa faresti?»  
Kenjirou sentì il cuore balzargli in gola. La pelle a contatto con le braccia nude del biondo formicolò in trepidante attesa, come se si aspettasse da un momento all'altro che Eita potesse poggiarvici sopra le mani.  
«Perché non lo scopri da solo?» domandò con voce leggermente roca. Eita non se lo fece ripetere due volte e chiuse gli occhi, dapprima sfiorando le labbra del castano con finta timidezza, poi premendoci contro le proprie in un bacio a stampo che gli fece contorcere lo stomaco come ci fossero dentro mille farfalle e infine in una vera e propria lotta per il comando.  
Kenjirou non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima d'ora e si era sempre aspettato che il suo primo bacio lo avrebbe dato ad una bella sirena dalla coda scintillante e con i capelli perfettamente intrecciati in un'acconciatura alla moda, magari una sirena con indosso una grossa collana di perle e con due belle stelle marine a coprirle i seni. Di certo se qualcuno gli avesse detto che il suo primo bacio lo avrebbe dato ad un umano – un maschio, per di più – gli sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia. Eppure, mentre Eita gli stringeva i fianchi sottili e gli succhiava le labbra, mentre gli teneva il viso reclinato all'indietro, mentre imponeva il dominio su quel territorio ancora inesplorato, Kenjirou non ci trovò nulla di divertente.  
Appoggiò le mani sulle guance del biondo e si sarebbe aspettato di prendere il controllo della situazione semplicemente con quel gesto, ma si trovò completamente scombussolato da quella nuova sensazione che gli avvinghiò lo stomaco, contorcendolo nella sua morsa e lasciandogli piacevoli brividi lungo la colonna dorsale. Eita doveva aver baciato già molte altre volte, perché altrimenti Shirabu non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarsi come quel ragazzo riuscisse a mantenere tanto tranquillamente il predominio su di lui e sul suo corpo, sulla sua bocca – sua, che gli apparteneva da quando era nato. Il biondo sapeva di cose dolci, cose cui Kenjirou non seppe dare un nome ma che qualunque umano avrebbe identificato come vaniglia e cioccolato. Eita sapeva di cose non dette e segreti nascosti, parole che nessuno dei due era in grado di pronunciare e di pensieri che nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di formulare. Eita sapeva di libertà rubata e di avventura, di cose sconosciute e di futuri incerti, di raccomandazioni severe e di promesse infrante. Eita sapeva di novità – e di umano.  
Eita si allontanò controvoglia, solo per riprendere fiato, ma non riuscì nella sua impresa mentre con lo sguardo osservava le guance purpuree del più piccolo, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra, ora gonfie e rosse come si era prefissato di renderle. Si ripeté ancora un volta che no, decisamente non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello e che nulla di più bello avrebbe mai visto. Kenjirou era, per Eita, semplicemente una visione paradisiaca in quel momento.  
Il castano aprì gli occhi solo per incontrare lo sguardo famelico di Semi e non poté far a meno di sentirsi profondamente soddisfatto nell'osservarlo e ritrovarlo in quello stato, perché se Eita ora lo osservava come se fosse la cosa più desiderabile del mondo era solo merito di Kenjirou.  
«Spero di non interrompere nulla di importante.» Atsumu Miya si avvicinò con il sorrisetto tipico di chi sapeva perfettamente di star interrompendo qualcosa d'importante ma che si divertiva troppo a veder le facce incazzate di coloro a cui rubava un momento prettamente intimo e individuale. Puntò lo sguardo su Eita. «Il tuo capitano vuole vederti.»  
Il biondo si allontanò controvoglia da Kenjirou e improvvisamente la bolla pregna dell'intimità e delle emozioni forti che avevano percepito, pregna di parole non dette e di sguardi magnetici, pregna di loro, scoppiò e Shirabu si ritrovò catapultato nel mondo reale.  
«Portalo di nuovo alla vasca.» Eita lasciò andare del tutto Kenjirou che non disse nulla fino a quando Atsumu non se lo caricò in spalla. Si vide allontanato all'improvviso da Semi e dal mare e in un attimo capì di averli persi entrambi perché mentre veniva portato sottocoperta sapeva che l'indomani sarebbe morto e non avrebbe più sentito il sapore dolce delle labbra di Eita e nemmeno quello più aspro del sale sciolto nell'acqua dove stavano navigando.  
Nonostante tutto, Kenjirou era felice di non aver tirato quel pugno a Semi per potersi buttare in mare.

Wakatoshi lo stava aspettando dentro all'ufficio di Shinsuke. Assieme a loro c'erano anche Jin e Aran, appartati in un angolo a chiacchierare amabilmente, e Satori, Hayato e Reon, in piedi vicino alla porta intenti in un'accesa discussione sull'estetica della loro prossima nave.  
Quando Eita entro dentro all'ufficio calò il silenzio e fu Ushijima ad interromperlo. «Grazie di essere venuto.»  
Semi scrollò le spalle con nonchalance. «Mi hanno detto che mi cercavi.»  
«Esattamente. Domani arriveremo ad attraccare nei porti inglesi e se tutto andrà secondo i piani nel giro di pochi giorni potremmo nuovamente salpare con la fedina pulita.»  
Il solo pensiero che il giorno successivo Eita avrebbe dovuto consegnare Kenjirou alle autorità inglesi gli diede il voltastomaco. Come poteva lui consegnare la persona che aveva appena baciato ai suoi aguzzini? Come avrebbe fatto a vivere con quel peso nel cuore? Shirabu gli aveva salvato la vita quando lui aveva rischiato di annegare e gli aveva confidato che anche se avesse potuto non sarebbe fuggito da lui. Ed Eita lo ripagava spedendolo tra le braccia dei suoi assassini. Si sentì la persona più falsa del mondo, un assassino e un ipocrita allo stesso tempo. Era diventato un mostro.  
«Eita-kun, va tutto bene?» Satori gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise. Semi annuì ma per quanto si sforzasse le sue labbra si rifiutarono di piegarsi in un sorriso. Wakatoshi lo notò.  
«Potreste lasciarci da soli solo per qualche minuto?» domandò di getto. Nessuno fece domande o obbiezioni e nel giro di qualche secondo nell'ufficio rimasero solo Ushijima, Eita e le sue menzogne. Il capitano gli fece segno di sedersi e Semi non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Crollò su una sedia a peso morto, le gambe che improvvisamente gli sembravano essere diventate gelatina.  
«So che per te non è facile.» attaccò il capitano, sedendosi di fronte a lui. «Incontrare una sirena è sempre stato il tuo sogno e ora ne stiamo per consegnare una in mano alla marina inglese. Dev'essere un brutto colpo per te.»  
Ad Eita venne da ridere ma si trattenne perché convenne con se stesso che sarebbe risultato oltre che poco dignitoso poco rispettoso nei confronti del suo capitano. Aveva voglia di ribattere che no, quello non era un brutto colpo per lui, quella era una vera pugnalata in pieno petto e faceva male, faceva male da morire. Eita era sicuro di non aver mai provato tanto dolore in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando lo avevano torturato, ma rimase in silenzio per poter ascoltare il suo capitano, che continuò: «Per favore, cerca di capire che ciò che ci permetterà di fare quel ragazzo è molto importante. Ho qui con me l'amuleto. Con questo potremmo vivere una vita perfetta, senza che qualcuno ci dica cosa fare e senza essere ricercati. Vendendo questo diventeremmo ricchi e potremmo fare tutto ciò che vogliamo. Devi pensare al tuo futuro, Eita. Lo capisci? Un giorno potresti mettere su famiglia e vorrai mantenerla al meglio. Tutto questo è per il nostro bene futuro.»  
Eita si costrinse ad annuire mentre fissava il pavimento con lo sguardo vacuo. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, però, fu che l'unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto mettere su famiglia era una certa sirena in una vasca da bagno al piano inferiore, la stessa sirena che pochi minuti prima aveva baciato con tutto l'ardore di cui era capace.


	12. Capitolo 11

Kenjirou non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. Era rimasto immerso in acqua con ancora in bocca il dolce e proibito sapore delle labbra di Eita, agognando egoisticamente di poterlo assaggiare ancora un'ultima volta prima di essere torturato dal governo inglese e morire. Voleva provare quel senso di libertà ancora una volta nella vita, ma quando Eita discese le scale ed entrò nella sua stanza non ebbe reazioni nel vedere Kenjirou scattare a sedere.  
«Ciao.» provò ad attaccare bottone il castano, ma il biondo non diede segni di reazione e mentre lo prendeva in braccio per portarlo sul ponte le uniche parole che lasciarono le sue labbra tremanti furono secche e apatiche: «Stiamo per attraccare.»  
Bastarono quella frase e quel tono a far crollare il mondo addosso a Kenjirou. Improvvisamente si sentì preso in giro e svuotato di ogni essenza. Lo aveva solamente preso in giro la sera prima? Era quello che Eita cercava di dirgli con quel tono? Kenjirou si lasciò prendere senza aver nemmeno la forza di rispondere. Improvvisamente, l'unica cosa che aveva la forza e la voglia di fare era piangere. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime ma s'impegno per trattenerle mentre salivano le scale e spuntavano alla luce del sole.  
Ad Eita non sfuggì lo sguardo distrutto di Shirabu e nel vederlo così avrebbe solamente voluto stringerlo a sé, accarezzargli la testa mentre lo confortava, gli mormorava parole di conforto e gli assicurava che tutto ciò che era successo la sera prima no, non era stato uno scherzo, ma che baciarlo era stata probabilmente la scelta migliore di tutta la sua vita, eppure quello che stava facendo lo stava facendo per il loro bene, perché nessuno dei due potesse sentire veramente tutto il dolore che il loro allontanamento avrebbe provocato in loro. Semi si era quasi convinto del fatto che lasciar andare Shirabu non sarebbe stato poi così doloroso quando uscì alla luce del sole, ma ogni sua aspettativa si dissolse come un castello di carte al vento mentre osservava la banchina del porto farsi sempre più vicina e i suoi compagni guardarlo carichi di aspettative. Improvvisamente Eita sentì le gambe di gelatina e dovette far qualche passo di lato per sorreggersi adeguatamente.  
Wakatoshi si avvicinò ai due e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Semi. «Abbiamo mandato alcuni dei marinai dell'Inarizaki ad avvertire le milizie inglesi. Nel giro di pochi minuti le autorità saranno qui per valutare il nostro scambio. Tra poco avremmo la fedina penale illesa.»  
Eita annuì al vuoto. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice. Avevano ritrovato il loro capitano e stavano per essere di nuovo liberi, ma tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era il corpo di Kenjirou che stringeva tra le braccia, al suo viso illuminato dalla luce della luna, alle sue guance rosse, alle sue labbra gonfie e allo sguardo languido che ora rivolgeva davanti a sé, privo di ogni emozione, privo di ogni voglia di vivere, privo di ogni desiderio, lo sguardo di una persona a cui è stato tutto brutalmente strappato con la forza, lo sguardo di una persona che ha sperato in un qualcosa fino allo stremo e che poi si è visto strappare via quelle speranze come un pezzo di carta che viene stracciato in due, ed Eita era la causa di tutto ciò. Era Eita ad aver stroncato in due il cuore di Kenjirou e quella verità gli fece venir voglia di piegarsi in due e vomitare fino a quando anche le sue colpe non fossero state estirpate dalla forza dei conati.  
La nave si fermò con un oscillo più forte degli altri. Wakatoshi batté una mano sulla schiena di Eita per incitarlo a camminare e fu in quel momento che il biondo realizzò che no, non poteva lasciar andare Kenjirou, non poteva barattarlo per la sua libertà, non poteva spedirlo a morire.¬ Sentì gli occhi riempiersi di lacrime e alzò lo sguardo sul suo capitano.  
Ushijima corrugò preoccupato la fronte e Satori accorse all'improvviso vedendo lo sguardo addolorato del suo compagno. «Che succede, Eita-kun?»  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò Eita piano, poi con più forza gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva. «MI DISPIACE!»  
Wakatoshi corrucciò le sopracciglia e domandò: «Per cosa ti stai scusando, Eita?»  
Per Semi però era troppo tardi. Si era già voltato e aveva già scaraventato Kenjirou in mare e mentre lo osservava cadere sorrise tra le lacrime che gli bagnarono le guance perché sapeva che ora quello che avrebbe continuato a vivere sarebbe stato Kenjirou mentre lui, Eita Semi, sarebbe sicuramente morto nel giro di poche ore, impiccato in un patibolo dagli inglesi o dai suoi compagni, ma gli andava bene così, davvero, perché ora Shirabu era al sicuro. Lo aveva realizzato con una lentezza estenuante, ci aveva pensato per tutta la notte e si era reso conto del fatto che era innegabile, che non poteva più nasconderlo a se stesso, che non sarebbe mai riuscito a consegnare agli inglesi Kenjirou, perché Kenjirou era la persona più bella che Semi avesse mai conosciuto, anche se con risposte troppo piccate e una testardaggine fuori dal comune.  
Perché Eita si era innamorato all'improvviso ed era stato meraviglioso, per quanto strano e poco fosse durato. Eita Semi era orgoglioso di poter affermare di aver amato Kenjirou Shirabu nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita, prima che la marina inglese facesse irruzione sulla nave e così come lo aveva gridato a se stesso durante la notte lo gridò al vento fresco della mattina, lo gridò ai suoi compagni, agli uomini della marina, lo gridò a Kenjirou, alle onde che si infrangevano contro la banchina e la nave, lo gridò ai pellicani e ai gabbiani che volavano in cielo, ai pesci che zampillavano nell'acqua.  
Eita aprì la bocca e gridò con tutte le sue forze: «IO TI AMO, KENJIROU!»


	13. Capitolo 12

«Smettila di correre, Shirabu!» Shunki raggiunse Kenjirou con il fiatone e si appoggiò ad una parete rocciosa per riprendere fiato. «Che ti prende?»  
«Già, che ti prende, Kenjioru?» Yuuji affiancò l'amico con un sorriso, agitando in cerchio la lunga coda gialla e nera. Kenjirou lanciò un'occhiata alle pinne scure e si ritrovò a pensare che con quell'accozzaglia di colori sembrava un'ape, un'ape iperattiva e fastidiosa.  
«Nulla.» sbottò infine, superando i due amici e tornando a nuotare velocemente verso la barriera corallina.  
Era passato un anno da quando Kenjirou era stato catturato dagli umani e poi liberato. Da quel momento non era più salito in superficie e si era mantenuto sui fondali marini come se nuotare anche un po' più su lo avrebbe ucciso. Aveva paura che potesse succedere di nuovo, aveva paura di poter morire perché c'era mancato davvero poco e sicuramente se non fosse stato per Eita sarebbe morto sicuramente. Eita... Kenjirou strinse le labbra. Nella sua testa sentiva ancora risuonare le sue grida e nel suo petto sentiva ancora il sonoro crack del suo cuore spezzato.  
Non aveva ben realizzato cosa fosse successo quando era caduto in mare perché il suo ultimo pensiero era stato "sono qui. Sono in mare. Sono libero". Era schizzato via come mai aveva nuotato in tutta la sua vita e nel giro di una settimana aveva raggiunto finalmente casa sua. Ai suoi genitori aveva mentito: di certo se gli avesse detto che gli umani lo avevano catturato lo avrebbe recluso nella grotta a vita, o quantomeno per qualche secolo. Invece aveva raccontato loro di esser andato in esplorazione e poi era partito perché aveva rischiato di morire giovane e si era reso conto del fatto che se voleva fare tutto quello che voleva fare allora doveva muoversi, perché il destino è crudele e non si può evitare.  
Aveva raccontato tutto per filo e per segno sia a Yuuji che a Shunki, ma loro non gli avevano riso in faccia come si sarebbe aspettato e avevano ascoltare il suo racconto in silenzio. Mentre parlava loro, Kenjirou si rendeva sempre più conto di quanto quella storia potesse sembrare irreale e si domandò se non avesse appena vissuto uno di quei drammi d'amore di cui sentiva sempre nelle fiabe. Se così fosse stato, allora avrebbe potuto dire di aver rotto il ritmo perché innamorarsi non era stato bello come avevano raccontato – o almeno, lo era stato per le prime cinque ore – ma era stata la cosa più triste e dolorosa che avesse mai provato.  
Non si era accorto di essersi innamorato da solo, in realtà. Aveva ragionato veramente su tutto ciò che era successo solamente dopo essersi messo al riparo dagli esseri umani e le loro armi ed era crollato. Si era coperto gli occhi con le mani ed era scoppiato a piangere per qualche strano motivo, mentre pensava al fatto che Eita sarebbe morto e lui non poteva far nulla per impedirlo. Era stato Yuuji a far chiarezza sulla sensazione di spossatezza e distruzione con cui era tornato Kenjirou e quando gli aveva rivelato che lui si era preso una cotta colossale per un umano per poco a Shirabu non era preso un colpo, ma lo aveva accettato, così come aveva accettato il fatto che quello stesso umano fosse morto, ma non si sentiva in colpa per essere riuscito a sopravvivere. Era felice di essere ancora vivo e si era giurato di portarsi dietro il ricordo di Semi per il resto dei suoi giorni, di conservarlo nella sua memoria come qualcosa di prezioso, ma ora, a distanza di un anno, proprio non riusciva a figurarsi il suo viso, per quanto ci provasse. Ricordava i suoi occhi pieni di stelle, le labbra dolci, ricordava i capelli biondi che poi divenivano scuri, le mani dalla presa forte sui suoi fianchi, ma non il suo viso ed era in quei momenti che si pentiva di non averlo osservato di più, ma di aver sempre fatto di tutto per ignorarlo.  
«Shirabu, smettila di correre!» Shunki affiancò nuovamente il castano e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Si può sapere che succede? È da quando sei tornato che sei strano e lo so che sicuramente quella tu esperienza con gli umani ti ha turbato, ma è passato un anno e siamo a chissà quanti chilometri sotto il mare! Qui non ci sono umani.»  
Kenjirou si fermò e si appoggiò con la schiena ad una roccia, tirando un profondo respiro. Shunki aveva ragione. Lì non c'erano umani. Non potevano esserci. Tirò un secondo respiro ma l'aria faticò ad arrivare. Provò ancora, ma non cambiò nulla.  
«Ke... Kenjirou?» Yuuji si avvicinò preoccupato. «Che ti succede? Che hai?»  
«I-io... N-non lo so...» mormorò il castano, boccheggiando leggermente in cerca dell'aria che gli era stata sottratta. «N-non respiro...!»  
Shunki gli diede due pacche dietro la schiena. «Su, calmati. Sarà un attacco di panico. Ultimamente ne hai molti.»  
«I-io...» Shirabu scivolò seduto alla base dello scoglio e si portò le mani alla gola, come per allontanare una corda invisibile che gli stava togliendo il fiato e fu in quel momento che se ne accorse. Sfiorò le branchie ai lati del collo e quasi non le sentì. L'attacco di panico lo ebbe in quel momento, mentre le sentiva chiudersi sotto le sue dita. Lentamente, come un piccolo barlume che si accendeva in una tempesta e che pian piano si faceva sempre più forte, il ricordo di Tooru Oikawa che gli versava il vino in testa si piazzò prepotente nella sua mente. Ricordava il sapore amaro di quel vino e ricordava anche di aver vomitato fino allo stremo delle sue forze. Non era possibile che anche solo una goccia di quella bevanda gli fosse rimasta in corpo... Non era possibile.  
«No...» un singhiozzo strozzato richiamò l'attenzione dei suoi amici. «No! No!»  
Shunki e Yuuji si guardarono confusi e senza saper cosa fare mentre Kenjirou si tastava annaspando i punti dove ormai delle branchie non erano rimaste che una piccola serie di protuberanze. Doveva essere il vino, non c'era altra spiegazione. Ora si spiegavano tutte le volte improvvise in cui l'aria gli era mancata, le fitte alla coda, la vista leggermente sfocata che da quando era stato liberato erano diventati mali sempre più frequenti. Quel vino... era tutta colpa del vino.  
«L-le... L-le branchie...» annaspò Shirabu e questa volta quando tentò di respirare lo fece con il naso. L'acqua gli invase i polmoni con prepotenza e lui strabuzzò gli occhi, aprendo in automatico la bocca per respirare. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime mentre prendevano a bruciare. «I... Il vino...»  
Assieme alle sue parole grosse bolle d'aria lasciarono la sua bocca e fu in quel momento che Yuuji e Shunki realizzarono la situazione. Yuuji lo scosse per le spalle. «Hai bevuto del vino?!»  
Non attese risposta che afferrò Kenjirou per un braccio e lo strattonò verso l'alto, nuotando in fretta verso la superficie. «Kenjirou, nuota!»  
Ma Kenjirou non lo sentì. Non sentì le sue grida preoccupate e non sentì nemmeno la coda dividersi in due, le squame cadere e creare dietro di loro una lunga scia violacea. Non si accorse di quando Yuuji riemerse in superficie e lo scosse più volte per le spalle nel tentativo di svegliarlo, perché l'assenza di ossigeno gli aveva dato alla testa e Shirabu riprese conoscenza solamente il giorno dopo.  
Si svegliò steso alla luce del sole di tarda mattinata mentre il mare lo immergeva fino alla vita e il busto era accasciato sulla sabbia che gli formicolava la pelle. Alzò la testa frastornato e si stropicciò un occhio, poi un colpo di tosse lo scosse e sputò gli ultimi rimasugli di acqua di mare che aveva ingurgitato e che Yuuji non era riuscito a cacciar fuori facendo pressione sul suo petto.  
Fu nel tirarsi a sedere che percepì il cambiamento. Abbassò lo sguardo con gli occhi sgranati e quasi non svenne alla vista delle gambe perché sì, lui, Kenjirou Shirabu, ora aveva due gambe. Si tirò a sedere ed espose i due arti sconosciuti alla luce del sole. Passò tremando una mano sulla pelle nuova, fece scorrere le dita sul polpaccio e tirò due peletti, sobbalzando quando sentì dolore. Si osservò i piedi e agitò lentamente le dita, poi ruotò le caviglie e rabbrividì.  
La parte peggiore, si rese conto, arrivò quando portò lo sguardo sul bacino perché sì, lui ora aveva un bacino e non poté far a meno di pensare che fosse estremamente strano. Guardò per qualche secondo confuso il... Non seppe nemmeno come definire quel coso che si ritrovava in mezzo alle gambe, se non con qualche parola poco buona. Avvicinò due dita e lo sfiorò, sobbalzando vistosamente quando una forte sensazione di solletico si propagò nel punto di contatto. Si rese conto che quella parte sconosciuta di corpo era, purtroppo, molto più sensibile. Raccolse tutta la sua compostezza e si impose che, semmai avesse trovato un umano abbastanza intelligente, allora avrebbe chiesto informazioni a lui.  
Si alzò – stupendosi del fatto di riuscir a stare perfettamente in piedi e in equilibrio – e si spazzolò via la sabbia dal corpo nudo, guardandosi intorno. Adocchiò per caso il vestito che pendeva da una staccionata e in un barlume di coscienza si ricordò che gli umani giravano con addosso quei pezzi di stoffa. Idioti, si ritrovò a pensare, come se dovessero nascondere chissà che, ma afferrò ugualmente il vestito. Chiamarlo abito sarebbe stato un eufemismo: quel pezzo di stoffa bianco gli arrivava poco sopra il ginocchio, aveva due strette spalline e sembrava che gli avessero tranciato le maniche con un coltello, mentre in vita era arricciato e i lembi ricadevano sui suoi fianchi con leggerezza, lasciandogli addosso una sensazione di freschezza.  
Kenjirou non voleva veramente inoltrarsi in quelle campagne che si trovavano oltre le rocce e la staccionata vicino la stalla, ma aveva terribilmente fame e non c'era traccia di Yuuji e Shunki, quindi affondò i piedi nella terra e incominciò a camminare.  
Shirabu non avrebbe mai immaginato che il corpo umano avesse così poca resistenza. Non aveva percorso nemmeno dieci chilometri a passo di marcia che il sole era già tramontato e lui era ancora disperso nelle campagne. Normalmente dieci chilometri non sarebbero stati nulla per la sua coda ma ora si ritrovava accasciato contro un albero e senza fiato, lo stomaco in subbuglio che brontolava e le gambe a pezzi. Forse, si disse, era anche il fatto che quegli arti fossero nuovi per lui.   
Rimase accasciato a terra per parecchi minuti e poi si alzò, deciso a continuare o quanto meno a trovare un posto dove dormire. Fosse stato sott'acqua, sicuramente si sarebbe accampato dove capitava, ma a restar lì fuori ebbe una brutta sensazione e non voleva rischiare. Sospirò di sollievo quando vide una grossa costruzione, di certo opera degli umani. Dall'interno proveniva della luce che illuminava l'oscurità. Si avvicinò alla porta e bussò più volte ma nessuno aprì, quindi Kenjirou provò a fare il giro del posto e a bussare ad una finestra. A quel punto la porta si aprì e il castano era pronto a sorridere anche cordialmente per salutare l'umano in quel posto, ma il sangue gli si gelò quando si ritrovò un fucile puntato alla testa.  
Si aggrappò al muro per non cadere e punto gli occhi pieni di terrore in quelli freddi della persona di fonte a lui, che sbottò: «Ti do tre secondi per sparire dalla mia proprietà, moccioso d'uno schiavo!»  
Kenjirou non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si lanciò verso il boschetto vicino all'abitazione mentre lo sconosciuto sparava ai suoi piedi. Continuò a correre anche quando non sentì più gli spari, mosso dall'adrenalina, e si ritrovò più volte a rotolare a terra con le gambe che cedevano dalla stanchezza. All'ennesima caduta rimase accasciato a terra e scoppiò silenziosamente a piangere, rannicchiandosi su se stesso. Perché quell'uomo lo aveva aggredito? Lui non aveva fatto nulla di male. E poi come lo aveva chiamato? Schiavo? Perché lo aveva chiamato così?  
Kenjirou non si accorse del carro che si era fermato dietro di lui – non si era nemmeno accorto di trovarsi su una strada. L'uomo alla guida si avvicinò e appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, scuotendolo. «Ragazzo, sei vivo?» domandò con tono gentile.  
Kenjirou socchiuse le palpebre e guardò lo sconosciuto con la coda dell'occhio. Per un attimo temette che potesse saltargli addosso e aggredirlo anche lui, ma quando lo prese delicatamente per le spalle e lo fece sedere sul sedile del guidatore del carro si convinse del fatto che non voleva fargli del male e si lasciò aiutare.  
Mentre percorrevano velocemente la strada e sorpassavano le campagne per addentrarsi man mano in un centro abitato Kenjirou si guardava intorno con stupore. Gli umani erano riusciti a colonizzare veramente tutto. Lui non aveva mai visto una città prima d'ora, ma ne aveva spesso sentito parlare e di certo non se la sarebbe mai immaginata così grande e piena di vita com'era quella. Lui e l'uomo lasciarono il carro in un posto isolato e poi entrarono in paese. Percorsero le vie illuminare e piene di vita dove, alla luce delle lanterne, le persone passeggiavano e facevano gli ultimi acquisti della giornata alle bancarelle della città.  
Entrarono all'interno di un locale e l'uomo saluto con una mano la signora dietro il bancone prima di sedersi ad un tavolo rotondo e troppo piccolo per la sua corporatura massiccia. Ora che poteva osservarlo meglio Shirabu si rese conto che doveva avere sulla cinquantina per gli standard umani e portava degli arruffati capelli rossi, un grosso paio di baffi arricciati e un pomposo completo i cui bordi dorati sbrilluccicavano. La donna dietro bancone gli piantò davanti una grossa birra – a Kenjirou più che una bevanda sembrò pipì di topo – e guardò il ragazzo.  
«Per il ragazzino?» domandò rivolta al rosso. L'uomo sogghignò divertito.  
«Porta un po' di latte. Aggiungi il tuo ingrediente segreto, Carmen. Vedrai che gli piacerà.» e la donna se ne andrò. Lo sconosciuto si allungò verso Kenjirou. «Allora, che ci facevi in mezzo alla strada? Come ti chiami?»  
Shirabu deglutì. Ora che lo osservava meglio negli occhi però nei suoi notava anche un'aura maligna ma si costrinse ad ignorarla. «Kenjirou Shirabu. E... mi ero perso.» mentì.  
«Da dove vieni, Kenjirou?» l'uomo sorseggiò la birra dal suo boccale, senza però staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo. Il castano fu interiormente preso dal panico. Cosa poteva mai inventarsi in una situazione del genere?  
Sparò il nome dell'unico insediamento umano che conosceva. «Inghilterra.»  
Il tizio strabuzzò gli occhi. «E che ci fai qui nelle colonie di Boston? L'Inghilterra è lontana.»  
Boston? Dov'era Boston? Quanto poteva essere lontana l'Inghilterra?  
«Mio... Mio padre era della marina inglese. Sono venuto qui con lui ma la nostra nave è stata affondata e io sono naufragato.» rispose, il sapore amaro delle menzogne che gli invadeva la bocca. Davanti a lui fu appoggiato il bicchiere colmo di latte. «Grazie.»  
«Quindi sei disperso. La tua famiglia ti starà cercando.» borbottò lo sconosciuto. Kenjirou si portò il bicchiere sotto al naso e lo annusò. Il latte aveva un odore forte e dolce. Bevve e il sapore intenso del liquido bianco gli fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia. Era buono, dannatamente buono, e lui era dannatamente affamato. Scolò il bicchiere in un sorso e lo appoggiò sul tavolo con gli occhi sgrananti. Ora stava decisamente meglio.  
«Non ho una famiglia. Sono tutti morti.» rispose e fu nell'esatto istante in cui finì di pronunciare quelle parole che la testa prese a vorticargli pericolosamente. Si appoggiò con le braccia al tavolo e scrollò più volte la testa che si faceva ogni momento più pesante. L'uomo lo guardò con un ghigno che si allargava sul suo volto e gli prese il viso con una mano mentre Shirabu lottava contro la stanchezza che lo aveva improvvisamente assalito. Che l'ingrediente segreto di cui aveva parlato l'uomo fosse qualcosa di stordente? Sapeva di non doversi fidare, ma rifletterci ora era così faticoso... Lui era così stanco... Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi, magari per qualche minuto e basta.  
«Un bel faccino inglese come te, con un bel vestitino da bambolina... Mi sarei aspettato quantomeno che fossi chissà chi di importante con un nome straniero come il tuo, ma un orfano dell'altro mondo non rischia di certo di essere rintracciato.» si avvicinò all'orecchio del castano che sent' le braccia farsi pesanti e le accasciò lungo i fianchi. «Non preoccuparti, mi prenderò cura del tuo corpicino esile e perfetto.»  
E proprio mentre lo sconosciuto – il maniaco, pensò Kenjirou in un ultimo barlume di ragione – si alzava per afferrarlo saldamente per i fianchi, Shirabu cadde con la faccia sul tavolo e si addormentò.  
Durante i due giorni successivi ricordava vagamente di aver ripreso conoscenza per due o tre volte e si era ritrovato con le braccia e le gambe legate. Lo sconosciuto era sempre nella sua stessa stanza e gli faceva alzare la testa non appena sentiva che Kenjirou stava riprendendo coscienza e lo costringeva a bere ancora quella strana sostanza che lo stordiva, quindi il castano si risvegliò definitivamente solamente il terzo girono.  
Non si rese subito conto della situazione in cui si trovava. Per lunghi minuti l'unica cosa che percepì mentre la sua mente si destava furono grossi e potenti scossoni. Poi, quando finalmente riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, si rese conto di essere dentro ad un carro, ammucchiato assieme ad una serie di altre persone. Ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a rendersi conto del fatto che era legato. I polsi erano stretti tra loro con due manette di ferro e legati con una catena alle caviglie, nella stessa situazione. Attorno al suo collo era stato messo un collare di ferro e la sua bocca era imbavagliata.  
Si tirò a sedere ma se ne pentì quasi subito. Se non fosse stato per il bavaglio avrebbe gridato di dolore mentre una forte fitta partiva dalla base della schiena e gli scuoteva con forza la colonna vertebrale. Si rannicchiò tremando contro alla parete, spaventato. Cosa gli aveva fatto quell'uomo? Cosa gli avrebbe fatto?  
Sapeva di non doversi fidare. Quello era un umano, conosceva le dicerie sugli umani, i racconti! Aveva vissuto la loro violenza e la loro cattiveria sulla pelle quando ancora era una sirena, allora perché aveva lasciato che quello sconosciuto lo drogasse? A sentir le fitte alla colonna vertebrale fu abbastanza sicuro del fatto che avesse anche abusato del suo corpo. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero e si sentì improvvisamente sporco – e non perché era effettivamente sporco, ma sporco nell'anima.  
Il carro si fermò con uno scossone più forte degli altri e pochi minuti dopo le porte vennero aperte. Lui e tutti gli altri ragazzi – e ragazze – vennero trascinati fuori. Erano tutti legati tra loro tramite le catene di ferro e ad ognuno venne tolto il bavaglio quando scesero. Camminare, per Kenjirou, si rivelò l'impresa più difficile che avesse mai affrontato. Gli tremavano le gambe e le fitte alla schiena erano tanto dolorose da strappargli smorfie di pura agonia.  
Fortunatamente, si fermarono poco dopo e Shirabu rabbrividì nel vedersi lì, in piedi su un palchetto, legato come fosse un oggetto e presentato come merce davanti ad una folla che squadrava lui e tutti gli altri come nel scegliere il prodotto più conveniente e affidabile. Improvvisamente si rese conto del fatto che aveva sempre sottovalutato la crudeltà umana e che tutto ciò non si sarebbe mai potuto raccontare, tanto doloroso e tanto disgustoso che era.  
Poi la catena di ferro lo strattonò e fu proprio mentre abbassava lo sguardo per scendere dai gradini del palco che lo vide. Era in fondo alla piazza, lontano ma inconfondibile con i suoi capelli biondi e dalle punte scure, mentre rideva e batteva la mano sulla spalla del suo amico rosso, stringendo tra le mani un grosso boccale di birra. Mentre Kenjirou scendeva i gradini del palco ogni sua aspettativa, speranza e sentimento si spezzò in due e si ricompose per poi rispezzarsi e continuare il circolo vizioso all'infinito perché lui era lì, Eita Semi era lì ed era vivo.  
E il corpo di Kenjirou si mosse prima che lui potesse fare qualcosa, prima che si potesse rendere conto del fatto che magari era tutta un'allucinazione, una presa in giro, che era troppo bello per essere vero, perché quando Eita voltò la testa nella sua direzione e i loro sguardi si incrociarono l'unica cosa a cui Shirabu riuscì a pensare furono i suoi occhi scuri pieni di stelle e si ritrovò a gridare con tutto il fiato che aveva: «EITA SEMI! SONO QUI!»


	14. Capitolo 13

Eita aveva creduto di morire quando lo avevano legato e bendato, quando lo avevano cacciato in una cella e lasciato lì a marcire, ma non era morto. Erano stati quattro mesi infernali in cui l'unico spazio che aveva per muoversi era quel metro quadrato di spazio circondato da sbarre di ferro arrugginite. L'unica persona che aveva visto per quattro mesi era stata Kai che con tutta la sua gentilezza e preoccupazione gli aveva portato ogni volta i pasti. Nella sua solitudine, nel suo rimorso e nel suo cuore spezzato Eita aveva creduto di impazzire e si era ritrovato a svegliarsi madido di sudore nel cuore della notte, con ancora in gola l'urlo appena cacciato. Aveva pregato più e più volte Kai di poter parlare con Satori, con Wakatoshi, con Hayato, con Jin, con qualunque persona dell'equipaggio, aveva anche pregato Kai di restare con lui un po', ma il suo kohai eseguiva solo gli ordini – ordini che, gli aveva riferito un giorno con una certa punta d'acidità, lui non era riuscito ad eseguire ed Eita a quella frase aveva capito il perché si trovasse lì, il perché tutti lo evitassero, e aveva anche capito che Kai era arrabbiato con Semi quanto gli altri ma era semplicemente bravo a nasconderlo.  
Semi aveva avuto modo di riflettere molto durante la sua reclusione e l'unica cosa su cui era convenuto era stato il senso di quello che stava subendo. Gli altri avevano avuto ragione a volerlo lì, nella sua solitudine, rinchiuso tra quattro sbarre dove non avrebbe potuto fare alcuna follia. Li aveva privati della loro possibilità di scambio e sapeva che Wakatoshi aveva dovuto corrompere il governo inglese cedendo quel preziosissimo ciondolo che sarebbe dovuto valere più di tutti i tesori del mondo. Ora sì, erano liberi e con la fedina penale pulita, ma non avrebbero mai più potuto abbandonare la vita da mare ed era tutta colpa di Eita e i suoi sentimenti perché per quanto romantico potesse esser stato il suo addio a Kenjirou, aveva chiuso ogni porta per un futuro normale ai suoi compagni.  
Quando la reclusione era finita Eita si era tristemente reso conto del fatto che nulla sarebbe tornato come prima e gli ci erano voluti mesi prima di riacquistare la fiducia dei suoi compagni e ora, mentre camminava per le vie di New York con la birra stretta tra le mani, era veramente felice di poter ridere di nuovo delle battute squallide di Satori e di poter scompigliare con un sorriso i capelli di Yuushou, di poter esprimere la sua opinione sui discorsi che Hayato, Reon e Taichi intraprendevano e di poter incoraggiare Tsutomu. Era felice che la sua normalità fosse finalmente tornata, ma quando arrivò nella piazza e scherzando con Satori incrociò lo sguardo distrutto di Kenjirou il mondo gli cadde addosso.  
In realtà non lo riconobbe dall'aspetto, perché Kenjirou era una sirena e sarebbe stato impossibile che si trovasse lì, e poi quel ragazzo era talmente incrostato di fango e di sporco che ricollegarlo a Kenjirou sarebbe stato impossibile. I suoi capelli erano molto più lunghi dell'ultima volta in cui si erano visti e le ciocche gli sfioravano le spalle, la frangetta perfetta era trattenuta dietro le orecchie e alcune ciocche gli cadevano sugli occhi spenti, spaventati, e gli coprivano gli zigomi. Eita si rese conto del fatto che quello era Kenjirou Shirabu in persona – con tanto di gambe, manette e collare – quando quello gridò: «EITA SEMI! SONO QUI!»  
Eita lasciò cadere a terra il boccale di birra che si frantumò al contatto col suolo e temette che la mascella gli sarebbe caduta per terra. Prima che uno dei suoi compagni o dei presenti sconosciuti potesse fermarlo, un moto di rabbia si fece largo nel petto del biondo che scattò verso l'uomo dai capelli rossi che nel frattempo con un colpo feroce colpiva Kenjirou su una guancia e lo scaraventava a terra. Saltò sul palco estraendo la spada acuminata e la puntò alla giugulare dell'uomo ringhiando d'ira.  
«Liberalo immediatamente.» sbottò e prima che l'uomo potesse aprire bocca per ribattere gridò: «Apri quelle cazzo di catene, ora, o ti giurò che ti sgozzo qui seduta stante!»  
L'uomo prese in mano le chiavi e, terrorizzato, si affrettò a liberare caviglie, polsi e collo di Kenjirou, ancora steso a terra e frastornato. Eita colpì il trafficante di schiavi con la patta della lama e lo scaraventò giù dal piccolo palco. Ripose la spada nel fodero e afferrò delicatamente Shirabu, stringendolo al petto come fosse un bambino piccolo o qualcosa di troppo prezioso per rischiare di essere rubato.  
Nessuno dei suoi compagni disse nulla quando li raggiunse e li superò sbottando: «Vado a cercare una stanza.»  
Kenjirou pensò che quello che lo stava trasportando doveva essere un angelo, perché lo stringeva con talmente tanta forza ma altrettanto delicatamente da farlo sentire in paradiso e oh, quel volto era spaventosamente bello mentre era contratto in una smorfia d'ira, ira dovuta ai maltrattamenti che lui aveva subito. Mentre lo osservava con gli occhi socchiusi si sentì al sicuro tra quelle braccia forti ed ebbe voglia di piangere perché non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato lì, stretto nell'abbraccio confortante di Eita Semi, colui che credeva morto. E con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, si addormentò.

Eita avrebbe potuto continuare ad osservare il viso rilassato di Kenjirou per ore mentre, disteso al suo fianco sul grande letto matrimoniale, passava delicatamente una mano tra le sue lunghe ciocche castane, ma poi Kenjirou aprì gli occhi e Semi pensò che no, non voleva passare ore a veder il suo viso rilassato mentre dormiva, voleva passare ore ad osservare i suoi occhi grandi e spalancati mentre lo guardavano come se non avessero mai visto nulla di più confortante.  
Kenjirou era sveglio da ben prima che Eita lo notasse, ma esser rannicchiato contro al suo petto, a bearsi delle sue dita tra i capelli e a sentir il suo forte odore che sapeva di un miscuglio tra erba tagliata e pioggia, lo fece rimanere in un dormiveglia rilassante in cui sarebbe potuto rimanere immerso per ore. Poi, però, aprì gli occhi e tutto si fermò. Si strinse meglio contro al petto del biondo e alzò il viso verso di lui, ritrovandoselo a pochi centimetri di distanza mentre la presa attorno alla sua vita si faceva ferrea. Fece vagare il suo sguardo dagli occhi castani alle labbra e poi di nuovo agli occhi.  
«Credevo che fossi morto...» mormorò sottovoce, talmente piano che a momenti non si sentì nemmeno lui, ma Eita lo udì chiaramente e affondò le dita tra le ciocche castane di Shirabu.  
«Anche io credevo che sarei morto.» rispose in un sussurro altrettanto appena udibile.  
«E allora perché sei ancora qui? Sono morto anche io e questo è il vostro paradiso?» domandò Kenjirou. L'idea che quello fosse il paradiso non si distanziava molto dall'immagine che si era sempre fatto ascoltando i racconti sugli dei degli umani. Lì, steso su quel tetto con la persona che amava, rannicchiato tra le sue braccia, senza pensieri e preoccupazioni... Avrebbe potuto passarci l'eternità, si disse.  
Eita sorrise dolcemente a sentirlo. «No, non sei morto.»  
Kenjirou sospirò, rendendosi tristemente conto del fatto che prima o poi la loro bolla d'intimità sarebbe scoppiata, ma si costrinse a non pensarci e scacciò quell'immagine fastidiosa dalla sua mente. «E come hai fatto a sopravvivere?»  
Questa volta fu Semi a sospirare, mentre gli accarezzava la testa. «È una storia lunga e brutta... Diciamo che i miei compagni mi hanno punito per averti lasciato andare con la reclusione.»  
«E cosa direbbero i tuoi compagni se ora ci trovassero così?» domandò Shirabu, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassando il viso sotto le carezze del maggiore.  
«Direbbero che sono una persona troppo avventata e che se ci tengo a finire di nuovo in prigione uccidere il commerciante di schiavi che sta per vendere la persona che amo non è la scelta migliore.» rispose sottovoce Eita, sorridendo quasi divertito.  
La realtà dei fatti colpì all'improvviso Kenjirou, che aprì gli occhi e fissò in silenzio il petto di Semi che a cadenza regolare si alzava e si abbassava sotto alla camicia bianca. Quello era un commerciante di schiavi. Lo aveva drogato e aveva abusato del suo corpo mentre era incosciente e poi aveva cercato di sbarazzarsene come se fosse un oggetto rotto. Strinse i pugni e affondò tremante il naso nelle pieghe della stoffa.  
«È stato orribile...» mormorò. Eita abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e lo osservò, improvvisamente sull'attenti.  
«Cosa è stato orribile?»  
«Stare con quell'uomo. I-io... Mi faceva male il corpo, non ce la facevo a camminare, ero stanco... E non ho nemmeno pensato che potesse farmi del male perché aveva un sorriso così preoccupato, un'aria così gentile...» Kenjirou sentì la voce incrinarsi. «E quando mi ha dato quel bicchiere avevo fame e... E ho bevuto senza pensare che ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa dentro...»  
Eita sentì il cuore sprofondare mentre lo ascoltava, ma non lo interruppe perché aveva paura che parlando Kenjirou si sarebbe chiuso in se stesso e lui non avrebbe mai scoperto cosa aveva subito. «Quando mi sono svegliato lui era sopra di me e mi stava legando i polsi. Si è accorto che avevo aperto gli occhi e si è alzato e poi mi ha fatto bere di nuovo quella cosa strana. I-io... È andato avanti così per tre volte e quando mi sono svegliato definitivamente ero nel carro, ero legato e... E non riuscivo a stare seduto, mi faceva male tutto, e quando siamo usciti non riuscivo nemmeno a camminare, mi tremavano le gambe, avevo paura, credevo che sarei caduto da un momento all'altro e che se fosse successo lui mi avrebbe fatto ancora del male...»  
In quel preciso istante Eita si pentì di non aver infilato la lama della spada nella gola dell'uomo – o su per il suo buco del culo, nello stesso modo in cui lui aveva torturato Kenjirou. Strinse a sé il più piccolo e gli baciò la fronte, accarezzandogli la schiena per rassicurarlo, per fargli capire che lui era lì e non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.  
«Puoi piangere se vuoi.» mormorò e un piccolo pugno contro il letto gli fece capire che nonostante fosse profondamente turbato, Kenjirou non avrebbe pianto perché voleva mostrarsi forte – o semplicemente non ne sentiva così il bisogno.  
Rimasero abbracciati per quelle che a loro parvero ore e poi Shirabu si allontanò e senza dir nulla prese il viso del biondo tra le mani e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Eita gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani e lo fece stendere con la schiena contro al materasso, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quel dolce e delicato contatto che aveva agognato per tutti quei mesi. Eita sapeva ancora di segreti e parole non dette e Shirabu sapeva di sale e libertà, di primi amori. Kenjirou portò le mani contro al suo petto e poté sentire chiaramente il suo cuore battere con forza. Sorrise ancora con le labbra di Eita premute contro le proprie e quando il biondo si allontanò per riprendere fiato gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò a sé. Eita si stese sopra di lui, sorreggendosi sui gomiti per non schiacciare il più piccolo, e gli sorrise.  
«Non avrei mai pensato che ti avrei potuto baciare ancora, un giorno.» mormorò, strofinando delicatamente in naso contro il collo di Kenjirou.  
«E io credevo che non ti avrei più rivisto.» mormorò il castano.  
«Perché ora sei umano?» domandò di botto Semi, alzandosi e sorreggendosi sulle ginocchia con ancora steso sotto di sé il più piccolo. Shirabu si agitò scompostamente sul letto, a disagio.  
«È stato l'anno scorso, quando ci hanno presi. Io... Il loro capitano mi ha versato del vino in testa e credo di averne bevuta qualche goccia che non sono riuscito a sputare.» mormorò. «E qualche giorno fa mi sono scomparse del tutto le branchie e la coda. Credevo... Credevo che sarei morto soffocato. È stato orribile.»  
Eita strinse le labbra e si stese nuovamente al fianco di Shirabu, stringendolo ancora a sé. «Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in tutta questa situazione... Avrei dovuto lasciarti andare quando ti ho visto.»  
Kenjirou alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Meno male che non lo hai fatto, allora.»  
Eita sorrise e gli portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Già. Che ne dici di darti una ripulita? Puzzi.»  
Kenjirou avvampò e tirò un pugno sul petto di Semi, facendolo ridere. «Stronzo.»


	15. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon anno! Anche oggi doppio aggiornamento!

L'acqua del catino era calda – no, bollente – ed era rilassante sentirla scivolare a dosso, seguita poi dalla spugna ruvida che gli sfregava la pelle incrostata di fango, facendola arrossare e bruciare leggermente. Kenjirou non aveva capito l'imbarazzo di Eita quando si era tolto lo straccio bianco che aveva portato in quei giorni e si era anche deciso a chiedere spiegazioni riguardo a quel coso che aveva in mezzo alle gambe. Alla risposta del biondo era rimasto leggermente spiazzato nel sentire che serviva ad andare in bagno e a generare figli.  
«Voi... Non fate figli?» domandò Eita mentre passava delicatamente la spugna bagnata sulle spalle di Kenjirou, ancora leggermente imbarazzato dal discorso che aveva dovuto intraprendere alla domanda "ma questo coso che ho in mezzo alle gambe ce l'hai anche tu?".  
«Si, beh...» Shirabu agitò una mano, questa volta imbarazzato a sua volta. «Ecco... È una cosa ovipara.»  
«Oh.» Eita immerse la spugna in acqua.  
«Non eri tu quello che sapeva tutto sulle sirene?»  
«Beh, sai, non mi sono mai documentato sulla riproduzione. Non pensavo che un giorno mi sarei ritrovato a capire come fare sesso con una sirena.» borbottò il biondo con una certa dose si sarcasmo nella voce. Kenjirou ridacchiò, ma il suo divertimento durò poco perché Eita lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tirò contro al suo petto, prendendo a baciargli il collo. «E tu lo sai come si riproducono gli umani, Kenjirou?»  
Shirabu rabbrividì. «No e non mi interessa.»  
Provò ad allontanarsi, ma Semi gli circondò la vita con le braccia per evitare che scappasse via, ridacchiando. «Ma come, non sei curioso di sapere se hai una possibilità con me?»  
Kenjirou strinse i pugni. «Non hai capito. Non ho detto che non mi interessa perché non voglio saperlo, ma perché lo so già. Me lo ha mostrato chiaramente quel pervertito, anche se ero svenuto.» sbottò all'improvviso.  
Eita si sentì improvvisamente in colpa e si fece indietro, lasciando andare Kenjirou. «Scusami. Non volevo.»  
«Non preoccuparti.» nessuno dei due spiccicò più parola fino a quando Kenjirou non fu perfettamente pulito e vestito. Eita non poté far a meno di pensare che quegli stretti pantaloni bianchi gli fasciavano perfettamente il sedere e che quella camicia nera infilata nella cintura non facesse altro che mettere in mostra i fianchi magri. Si affrettò a scacciare quei pensieri quando vide il castano lottare contro la frangia troppo lunga. «Vuoi che ti tagli i capelli?»  
Kenjirou passò le dita tra i capelli e annuì. «Sì, grazie.»  
«D'accordo. Siediti qui.» Eita indicò con una mano un grosso sgabello in legno levigato che troneggiava al fianco della finestra e Shirabu lo accontentò immerso in un religioso silenzio. Eita avrebbe detto che fosse pensieroso se Kenjirou non lo avesse guardato con preoccupazione sentenziando di punto in bianco: «Per favore, stai attento. Ci tengo molto.»  
Il biondo gli sorrise dolcemente e passò con delicatezza le dita tra le ciocche chiare dell'altro. «Certo.»  
Chiunque li avesse visti da fuori avrebbe potuto scambiarli per un parrucchiere e un cliente, ma Eita non era un parrucchiere e tutte le persone che lo conoscevano avrebbero tranquillamente potuto affermare di non averlo mai visto tanto concentrato in vita loro perché mentre recideva con lentezza i fili setosi la sua espressione era seria e si mordeva la lingua tra le labbra con una forza tale da fargli quasi male, una forza capace di fargli scordare tutto meno che ciò che stava facendo. Aveva paura che sbagliando anche solo di mezzo millimetro il taglio Kenjirou sarebbe potuto sparire da un momento all'altro e sarebbe stata tutta colpa sua. Quel pensiero gli fece accapponare la pelle e rizzare i peli sulle braccia.  
«Semi...» il castano non alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello concentrato del biondo per paura di farlo sbagliare. «Taglia solo la frangia.»  
Eita alzò le sopracciglia di scatto e lo osservò stupito. «Sei sicuro? Sembri uno molto rigido sul proprio taglio di capelli.»  
Kenjirou annuì e un piccolo sorriso si andò a formare sul suo viso. «Sì, sono sicuro. Voglio provare. Al massimo li taglio.»  
Eita annuì e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo minuzioso lavoro. Nel giro di pochi minuti attorno a Shirabu ci fu una piccola mezzaluna di corti ciuffi castani che fece ridacchiare Eita. «Allora, che ne dici? Ti piace?»  
Kenjirou si alzò dallo sgabello e si avvicinò al piccolo specchio che, appeso alla parete di fronte a loro, aveva continuato a riflettere la loro immagine al suo interno, incorniciandoli in un intricato filo di conchiglie marine e spine di rose, fiori dipinti e stelle bianche. Kenjirou si sfiorò con delicatezza la frangia appena accorciata – constatò con gran sollievo e soddisfazione che il taglio era stato minuzioso e perfetto – e lasciò che gli ultimi fili marroncini che Eita non aveva ancora spazzolato via cadessero a terra in silenzio e con lentezza. Si voltò verso di lui e annuì. «Bel lavoro. Grazie.»  
«Perfetto!» Eita batté le mani due volte e appoggiò le forbici. Si avvicinò e prese le mani di Shirabu tra le sue – più grandi e più da adulto, come tra poco avrebbero testimoniato anche il suo diciottesimo compleanno. «Sarà meglio andare. I proprietari ritorneranno tra poco.»  
Kenjirou inclinò la testa di lato. «I... I proprietari?»  
Il sorriso sardonico che andò a formarsi sul viso del biondo non promise nulla di buono al castano che, avvertendo con i rimasugli del suo sesto senso capta-pericoli da sirena, fece automaticamente un passo indietro. Eita gli afferrò il polso prima che potesse allontanarsi ancora e il suo sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno. «Ti sembriamo veramente persone tanto ricche da potersi permettere una camera del genere, Shirabu? Avanti, per chi ci hai preso? Siamo pirati.»  
Lo zigomo del castano ebbe un fremito. «E... E di chi sarebbe questo posto allora?»  
Eita scrollò le spalle con nonchalance. «Non lo so. Immagino, presumo, di qualche riccone del posto.»  
Prima che uno dei due potesse dire o pensare altro il suono di un portone che si apriva, voci sconosciute e un grosso tonfo fecero capire loro che era giunto il momento di sloggiare da quel posto. Eita si portò un dito alle labbra e fece segno a Kenjirou di far silenzio, prima di avvicinarsi alla grossa finestra e aprirla. Uscì all'esterno inerpicandosi sul davanzale e balzò agilmente sul tetto di fronte. Kenjirou non fu altrettanto sicuro e solo quando si trovò in ginocchio sul legno scheggiato e guardò di sotto, osservando gli svariati metri che lo separavano dal suolo, si ritrovò a pensare che no, decisamente avrebbe preferito essere beccato. Dal tetto di fronte – all'incirca tre o quattro metri – Eita gli fece segno di sbrigarsi.  
«Muoviti! Stanno salendo!» allungò le braccia oltre la soglia del sicuro, sporgendosi sulla strada, e sorrise rassicurante al castano. «Salta, ti prendo io. Fidati di me, okay?»  
Kenjirou tornò a spostare lo sguardo verso il basso e un senso di vertigini lo avvolse. Sentì la testa girare e dovette aggrapparsi saldamente alla parete per non crollare disteso – sicuramente sul terreno a dieci metri di distanza. Poco oltre la porta udì passi pesanti e il volto gli si imperlò di sudore. Si impose di mantenere la calma – e un certo contegno – e tirò un profondo respiro mentre osservava quei quattro metri – tre, in realtà, ora che Eita si era sporto – che lo separavano dalla salvezza. Ce la poteva fare, doveva solamente spingersi con le gambe. Il suono di passi si fece più forte e Kenjirou si adagiò sui talloni. Il pomello della porta chiusa cigolò. Shirabu fletté il busto in avanti. Ora o mai più, si ordinò.  
La porta si spalancò e Kenjirou saltò. Per un attimo tutto, attorno a lui, scomparve. Rimase sospeso in aria e sotto di sé vide solo il vuoto. Il senso di libertà lo pervase e si ripromise che, semmai si fosse reincarnato, avrebbe voluto nascere come un grosso uccello, magari un'aquila, e passare la sua vita a librarsi in volo. Mentre fendeva l'aria e il vento gli sfiorava il corpo si disse che, dopotutto, diventare umano non era stato poi un colpo così duro da incassare, perché ora, mentre si avvicinava alle braccia aperte di Eita, provava un senso di gioia e tranquillità che mai aveva sentito prima d'ora. Aprì gli occhi e in un attimo tutto il senso di pace che aveva trovato si dissolse nell'osservare l'espressione terrorizzata di Eita.  
Semi si era reso conto del fatto che no, Kenjirou non avrebbe raggiunto il tetto, quando lo aveva visto saltare in avanti. Il suo cervello si azzerò nel vedere la figura del compagno che si staccava dal pezzo di legno su cui era accovacciato mentre dietro di lui un uomo parecchio alto e con parecchi muscoli faceva il suo ingresso in camera. Di certo non si sarebbe fatto problemi a salire su un davanzale e saltare in avanti di anche sei metri. Fu la prospettiva di essere raggiunti e maciullati sotto quelle mani enormi – il biondo era sicuro che fossero grandi per lo meno quanto la sua faccia – che lo costrinse a slanciarsi ancora di più in avanti.  
Afferrò Kenjirou per un pelo e gli strinse con talmente tanta forza i polsi che per un attimo si dimenticò di dover dar forza anche alle gambe che ancora lo ancoravano al tetto. Shirabu, dal canto suo, non capì la gravità della situazione fino a quando non si ritrovò appeso per i polsi a dieci metri d'altezza dal terreno. Il panico si impossessò di lui e prese a muovere con frenesia le gambe, tremando. «Non lasciarmi! Non lasciarmi, Semi! Non lasciarmi!»  
Eita gli rivolse un'occhiataccia e sbottò sottovoce. «Taci e sta' fermo! Ti tiro su!»  
Kenjirou però non li ascoltò e continuò ad agitare frenetico le gambe. Serrò a sua volta i polsi di Eita e strinse gli occhi mentre il biondo lo tirava su. «Non voglio morire, non farmi morire! Non voglio morire!»  
Continuò a ripeterlo anche quando fu stretto al petto del biondo e affondò tremando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Si aspettava che gli avrebbe dato qualche minuto per riprendersi dall'esperienza orribile del pendere nel vuoto, ma tutto ciò che Eita fece fu afferrarlo per gli avambracci e tirarlo in piedi. «Corri.» sbottò, poi corse via trascinandoselo dietro.  
Le tegole erano scivolose e inclinate. Starci in equilibrio era difficile e Kenjirou rischiò più volte di cadere di sotto mentre saltavano da un muretto all'altro. Non ci aveva messo molto a capire perché Eita avesse insistito ad andarsene. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a spostarsi di un metro che il gigante era salito sul davanzale urlando insulti e ora era a pochissimi metri dietro di loro, che li rincorreva urlando loro le peggiori sciagure.  
«Kenjirou!» Eita afferrò di scatto il castano per i fianchi e lo sollevò da terra. Kenjirou non ebbe tempo di domandarsi cosa stesse facendo, perché in un attimo si era ritrovato di nuovo sospeso nel vuoto, con la differenza che però ora davanti a lui non c'era nessun tetto a qualche metro di distanza o braccia rassicuranti pronte ad afferrarlo per non farlo schiantare al suolo. Ora si stavano proprio per schiantare per terra – o su una massa di persone, ma poco cambiava.  
«RAGAZZI!» Eita gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva e poco dopo il gruppo di ragazzi su cui si stavano per schiantare si voltò verso di loro. Kenjirou li riconobbe all'istante e non poté far a meno di domandarsi se quella caduta fosse programmata o fosse solo una gran fortuna. Shirabu atterrò tra quattro forti braccia che non ebbero problemi a prenderlo al volo, dato il suo fisico magro e secco – aveva notato già da tempo come la trasformazione gli avesse tolto quel lieve filo di muscoli che aveva messo su in quegli anni quando ancora aveva una coda e respirava sott'acqua. Eita non fu del suo stesso parere e preferì schiantarsi con poca grazia contro Satori e Hayato, che crollarono a terra sotto al suo peso, investendo il povero Kai che si trovava sfortunatamente dietro di loro. Dalla cima del tetto poterono tutti vedere l'uomo che li aveva rincorsi fino a quel momento fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Loro non poterono dire lo stesso, perché in un attimo quello li indicò e con tutta la voce che riuscì a tirar fuori gridò: «PIRATI! ARRESTATELI! HANNO PROVATO A RUBARE IN CASA MIA!»  
Kenjirou si stava ancora riprendendo dalla caduta e dall'atterraggio turbolento quando Reon se lo caricò sulle spalle e seguì di corsa tutti gli altri. Non c'era proprio tutto l'equipaggio, constatò Shirabu mentre attraversavano con gran fretta e velocità la piazza dove si erano fermati e in lontananza si intravedevano le prime avvisaglie del porto. Mancavano il capitano e quello che era ormai tornato ad essere il suo vice, mancavano molti dei ragazzi con cui Kenjirou non aveva quasi mai avuto a che fare e che aveva visto solo di sfuggita, mancava il corvino irritante che per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati insieme non aveva fatto altro che dirgliene d'ogni – e il castano non era stato da meno.  
Mentre superavano di corsa una bancarella del pesce Kenjirou vide Taichi afferrare Kai per la vita e caricarselo in spalla come un sacco di patate – aveva visto già da prima come il poveretto avesse preso a zoppicare dopo che ben tre dei suoi senpai gli erano crollati addosso. Arrivano alla nave trafelati e con alle calcagna un gruppo di guardie armate.  
Qualcuno doveva essere corso in avanscoperta per avvertire di preparare in fretta la partenza perché il grosso vascello – nuovo di zecca, constatò il castano – aveva la passerella calata e in cima due ragazzi erano pronti a farla scattare di nuovo su. S'inerpicarono su per il legno uno alla volta e prima che Kenjirou potesse rendersene conto erano già a cento metri di distanza dal fondo della banchina appena raggiunto dalle guardie.  
Reon lo depositò per terra e il castano rimase seduto lì dove lo avevano lasciato, senza aver né la forza né le intenzioni di alzarsi. Si guardò intorno ancora con un alone di confusione addosso e notò che ora tutti gli sguardi vagavano da lui ad Eita, che si era avvicinato e inginocchiato di fronte a lui.  
«Stai bene?» gli domandò sottovoce e con un tono sommesso. Kenjirou pensò che più che domandarsi se lui stava bene avrebbe dovuto domandarsi se Semi stesso stesse bene, perché gli sguardi torvi che gli rivolgeva il resto dell'equipaggio facevano venire voglia persino a Kenjirou di sotterrarsi e non mostrarsi mai più in giro.  
«Che succede qui?» Jin si fece largo a spallate tra i suoi compagni e raggiunse il cerchio di quel capannello di curiosi che si era andato a formare di fronte alla coppia. Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, ma non di certo ritrovarsi Kenjirou Shirabu davanti con due gambe al posto della coda, vestito di tutto punto, e con davanti Eita. Fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa calò il silenzio e tutti si voltarono per guardare alle sue spalle. Si voltò a sua volta e deglutì nel constatare che per Eita non si metteva bene.  
Eita aveva capito dal primo momento in cui aveva deciso di salvare Shirabu che non si sarebbe messa bene la situazione per lui, ma aveva deciso che si sarebbe fatto buttar fuori dall'equipaggio se fosse servito a tenere al sicuro Kenjirou quindi mentre il loro capitano avanzava nel corridoio umano che si era andato a formare alla sua comparsa sul ponte sostenne con fierezza il suo sguardo e non vacillò nemmeno per un istante. A farlo vacillare fu il tono preoccupato che rivolse loro quando domandò: «Qualcuno vi ha fatto del male?»  
Kenjirou alzò la testa e deglutì. Si sentiva vulnerabile e allo scoperto davanti a tutte quelle persone e ora che non aveva più la sua vasca dove isolarsi, l'acqua con cui proteggersi e la sua coda sbrilluccicante a renderlo diverso si sentiva debole e gli sembrava che assieme alla coda la trasformazione gli avesse portato via anche la sua arroganza, la sua sicurezza e la sua spavalderia. Avrebbe tonto voluto dire ad Eita che non c'era bisogno di fare una scenata a causa sua, perché il biondo sembrava proprio sul punto di fare una scenata e una guerra da vincere con l'orgoglio assieme al suo capitano mentre lo osservava avvicinarsi, ma il castano fu felice di vederlo vacillare a quella nota di preoccupazione nella voce dell'altro.  
Semi scosse la testa. «No, stiamo bene.»  
«Anche Akakura-kun sta bene, se vi interessa!» intervenne Satori con il suo solito e pittoresco sorriso sul volto, indicando il ragazzo che ora sedeva poco lontano, su una cassa, con affianco Yuushou che gli bagnava con delicatezza la caviglia dolorante. Capendo che il clima non era il migliore delle battute però Tendou fece un passo indietro e rimase in silenzio.  
«Ciao, Shirabu. È tanto che non ci vediamo.» esclamò Wakatoshi con estrema calma. Kenjirou per un attimo non seppe cosa rispondere. Si era aspettato che qualcuno si accanisse contro Eita, che gli domandassero perché era lì, cosa glie era successo. Si era aspettato che lo buttassero fuori bordo o che lo rinchiudessero in una cella, ma di certo non si era aspettato un "ciao, è tanto che non ti vedo!", quindi per una decina di secondi si ritrovò ad annuire confuso e poi, ricordandosi che possedeva anche un apparato fonatorio deglutì e rispose come le buone maniere imponevano.  
«U-uhm... Salve.» bofonchiò, senza saper esattamente cosa dire. "È un piacere rivederti" non suonava appropriato e avrebbe suonato di menzogna sulle sue labbra – Kenjirou era abbastanza sicuro che, se avesse avuto una lista di persone che avrebbe voluto rivedere, di certo lui non sarebbe stato tra i primi posti.  
Il capitano si voltò verso Reon. «Quanta della merce siete riusciti a caricare?»  
Il moro fece due conti con gli occhi al cielo. «Una grossa parte. Credo siano rimaste giù poche casse. O almeno, Goshiki mi ha detto così poco fa.»  
Il diretto interessato gonfiò il petto e con aria tronfia si guardò intorno, come a sfidare qualcuno a contestarlo. Nessuno osò aprire bocca, più che altro per non far esplodere quel pallone gonfiato che si ritrovavano come compagno. Lui non sembrò accorgersene e si limitò a sgonfiarsi all'improvviso come si era gonfiato vedendo con disappunto che nessuno lo calcolava. Wakatoshi annuì e torno a puntare lo sguardo su Semi e Shirabu, ancora accucciati a terra.  
«Vi aspetto in mensa tra dieci minuti.» si voltò e indicò il timone a Jin. «Te lo lascio per un po'. Seguiamo la rotta prestabilita. Non moriremo per due casse di esplosivo in meno e nemmeno il nostro acquirente.»  
Jin lanciò un'occhiata storta a Kenjirou. «È stato molto preciso però. Ne voleva cinquanta. Se gliene portiamo quarantacinque o anche solo quarantanove non ci darà la mappa e noi non troveremo mai l'isola.»  
«Allora trova un modo di procurarle. Mi fido di te.» scomparì sottocoperta.  
Eita che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in ascolto e in silenzio si alzò, felice nel constatare che nonostante Kenjirou i loro piani di rotta non sarebbero cambiati per portarlo in un qualche posto strano. Porse una mano al castano e quello la accettò di buon grado, tirandosi in piedi. «Andiamo.»  
Scesero le scale e mentre attraversavano la stiva Shirabu di punto in bianco domandò: «Pensi che mi caccerà?»  
Eita lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e scosse la testa più volte. «Non penso. Lui non è quel tipo di persona. Magari ti farà passare lo straccio.»  
Il castano colse la nota ironica nell'ultima frase, ma decise di ignorarla perché aveva nuovamente paura, ma questa volta non aveva paura di morire, aveva paura che lui ed Eita sarebbero stati cacciati e a quel punto cosa avrebbero fatto? Non voleva che Eita perdesse tutto ciò che era stato fino a quel momento solamente perché aveva deciso di aiutarlo e salvargli la vita.  
Varcarono la soglia della mensa e si andarono a sedere su una sedia. Kenjirou si ritrovò a pensare che era la prima volta che ne vedeva una e Semi rifletté sul fatto che nonostante ci mangiasse da un anno – otto mesi, in realtà – non si era ancora abituato del tutto a vedere le due tavolate a sinistra e non a destra com'era stato nella loro vecchia nave.  
«Semi, senti...» Kenjirou si voltò verso di lui. «Cosa farai se mi cacceranno? O ci cacceranno.»  
Il sopracciglio scuro del biondo scattò in alto. «Perché pensi che ci cacceranno? O ti cacceranno.»  
Shirabu scrollò le spalle e finse una calma che non aveva, Eita lo avrebbe notato anche a chilometri di distanza. «Io sono un clandestino a bordo.»  
«Ti ci ho portato io – Reon, per la verità.»  
«Sei andato contro al tuo equipaggio un sacco di volte per me.»  
«Ho già pagato per quello.»  
«Io no.»  
Semi sospirò. «Nessuno punirà te per qualcosa che ho arbitrariamente deciso di fare io. Siamo pirati, è vero, ma non siamo dei mostri come la gente ci descrive. Siamo anche noi persone.»  
«Le persone sono crudeli, egoiste e meschine. Le persone sono mostri.» il sibilo di quelle due frasi era uscito in automatico dalle labbra di Kenjirou, abituato a ripetere quelle cose davanti a Yuuji e Shunki. Nella mensa calò il silenzio e Shirabu boccheggiò per qualche secondo, irrigidendosi davanti all'espressione fredda che si era andata a formare sul volto di Semi. «I-io... Non volevo offendere...»  
«Lo so.» sibilò l'altro. «È questo il problema.»  
Kenjirou si ritrovò con lo sguardo basso e si rifiutò di alzare la testa quando Eita lo chiamò. Il biondo appoggiò la mano sulla sua guancia e gli alzò a forza la testa, guardandolo negli occhi. «Ora fai parte anche tu dei mostri.»  
Il castano aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Eita lo zittì. Si avvicinò e gli baciò le labbra socchiuse con delicatezza, poi con più forza e irruenza e Kenjirou lo lasciò fare, preso da quel contatto tanto agognato in quell'anno in cui non si erano visti. Si erano appena allontanati quando Wakatoshi entrò nella stanza. Si sedette di fronte a loro e guardò Kenjirou, andando dritto al nocciolo della questione.  
«Non ho intenzione di buttarti fuoribordo. Se è qui che desideri stare allora potrai restare, a patto che tu ti renda utile.» Shirabu non conosceva così bene il capitano della Shiratorizawa per non potersi definire sorpreso da quelle parole così dirette, ma era intelligente e sapeva tenere una conversazione civile con più persone alla volta, quindi non si fece prendere dalla sorpresa com'era successo poco prima.  
«Sarò ovunque Semi sarà.» rispose, sicuro. Eita lo guardò con un'espressione sorpresa per qualche secondo, poi sorrise. «Se lo manderete via io lo seguirò.»  
Gli sembrò un discorso molto egoista da fare ma né lui né Eita ci fecero caso e puntarono entrambi lo sguardo sul capitano. Quello non si scompose e si alzò. «Molto bene. Allora benvenuto a bordo, Shirabu.»  
Kenjirou si alzò e strinse la mano che l'altro gli porse con determinazione. «Grazie... Capitano.»


	16. Capitolo 15

«Ancora non mi hai detto dove siamo diretti.» Eita aveva trascinato Kenjirou in giro per la nave e gli aveva presentato ogni membro dell'equipaggio – ora Kenjirou era giunto a conoscenza dei due ragazzi che avevano ritirato la passerella di legno quando erano risaliti, Suzuki e Umeda – e ora erano appoggiati alla prua della nave a guardare il mare che sbatteva contro lo scafo della nave.  
«Stiamo andando a barattare delle casse di polvere da sparo con un tizio che dovrebbe darci una mappa.» Eita si voltò verso Kenjirou e si prese qualche secondo per ammirare la curiosità negli occhi del più piccolo. «La mappa dovrebbe condurci in un'isola sperduta dove si narra essere sepolto un tesoro.»  
Gli occhi di Shirabu brillarono d'eccitazione. «Davvero?»  
Semi scoppiò a ridere. «Certo che no, questo succede solo nelle storie. La mappa serve per arrivare in un'isola dove si vocifera esserci una miniera d'oro abbandonata. Sfortunatamente per noi la posizione dell'isola è ignota ed esistono solamente due mappe al mondo che ne indicano la posizione.»  
«E come facciamo ad essere sicuri del fatto che il tizio non ci tradirà?» Kenjirou assottigliò le palpebre ed Eita alzò le spalle.  
«Non possiamo.» per un attimo, Kenjirou pensò di aver capito male, ma osservando Eita negli occhi capì di aver compreso alla perfezione le sue parole.  
«Quindi... Fammi capire, stiamo andando a consegnare cinquanta casse di polvere da sparo ad un uomo che potrebbe darci la mappa sbagliata o potrebbe tranquillamente tradirci?» Semi sorrise e annuì.  
«Già! Proprio così!» se non fosse stato certo che in quel modo lo avrebbero sbattuto fuoribordo nel giro di trenta secondi, Shirabu gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia. Eita gli lesse quel desiderio violento negli occhi e ridacchiò. Lo afferrò per la vita e lo tirò a sé con un sorriso, affondando il viso tra i capelli da poco spuntati. «Non ti preoccupare. Siamo persone responsabili. Se la situazione si complicherà non ci sarà nessuno scambio.»  
«Lo spero.» mormorò il più piccolo, circondando la vita del biondo con le braccia in un goffo tentativo di abbraccio. Lo aveva visto fare da qualche umano durante la sua prigionia, ma non si era mai veramente ritrovato ad abbracciare qualcuno prima del biondo. Anche quando era ancora una sirena aveva sempre disprezzato il contatto fisico e l'unico gesto d'affetto che si concedeva di tanto intanto era una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto e d'affetto. Stare abbracciati ad Eita era diverso da come si sarebbe aspettato. Pensava che lo avrebbe irritato sapere le mani dell'altro addosso, ma ora che si trovava immerso nel calore che il corpo altrui sprigionava, così come poche ore prima aveva già riflettuto, si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe tranquillamente potuto vivere lì. Poi Eita si allontanò e spezzò quel momento d'affetto. Kenjirou si voltò vedendolo allontanarsi e si rese conto di non aver nemmeno sentito Tsutomu chiamarli. Si appuntò mentalmente di non prendere a male parole quel poveretto che aveva rotto il loro momento d'intimità.  
«Vieni anche tu, Shirabu?» Semi si voltò verso il castano che aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e la testa nei suoi pensieri. Kenjirou si riscosse e voltò il viso verso i due.  
«Eh? Cosa?» si avvicinò stando ben attento a mantener la dovuta distanza di sicurezza dal corvino irritante – in qualche modo aveva paura che lo contagiasse con la sua stupidità costruita su misura.  
«Noi andiamo a mangaire qualcosa. Vieni anche tu?» Shirabu inclinò la testa di lato, guardando Eita confuso per qualche secondo, poi realizzò cosa il biondo intendesse e scosse la testa.  
«Oh... No, io... No.» decise, deglutendo. Li osservò allontanarsi senza ribattere e chiacchierando allegramente tra di loro.  
Con un sospiro il castano tornò ad appoggiarsi alla balaustra di legno della prua e puntò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte che si era tinto d'arancione. Dovevano essere all'incirca le sei e mezza di sera. Ora l'acqua rifletteva i raggi sulla sua superficie e aveva perso il suo solito colorito azzurro per tingersi di riflessi caldi e che ricordarono come in un deja-vù a Kenjirou ogni volta che assieme a Shunki e Yuuji – e qualche volta le loro strambe combriccole di amici – aveva nuotato a filo del liquido trasparente solamente per sentire il calore dei raggi filtrati dall'acqua sulle squame.  
Taichi si appoggiò alla balaustra al fianco di Kenjirou ma non disse nulla. Non aveva mai parlato molto con il castano quando ancora era prigioniero della vasca nella stiva e Kenjirou non aveva mai insistito molto per fare conversazione. Si era sempre limitato a pensare che la presenza del rosso fosse in qualche modo rilassante perché i loro silenzi non erano imbarazzanti come quelli con molti altri membri dell'equipaggio e nessuno dei due sentiva la necessità di porre domande o di pronunciare frasi di circostanza solamente per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Ognuno dei due sapeva alla perfezione in quale situazione si trovassero: Taichi aveva sempre saputo di essere da una sottospecie di parte del torto e di essere il rapitore, mentre Kenjirou sapeva di non poter far nulla e accettava semplicemente il suo destino limitandosi a pregare dei inesistenti di non farlo morire. Nessuno dei due si era mai sentito in colpa per la situazione dell'altro però né si era interessato più del tanto a come si sentisse perché c'era sin da subito stato una sorta di legame e anche se non si erano mai chiesti esplicitamente cosa passasse l'altro per la testa sapevano benissimo come stesse e cosa provasse.  
Così era anche ora. Taichi capiva il senso di smarrimento di Kenjirou ma non gli domandava se volesse fare qualcosa per sentirsi più a suo agio e Shirabu conosceva la sensazione di aver un novellino insieme a loro, ma non gli chiedeva se potesse far qualcosa per dare una mano perché sapeva che se ci fosse stato bisogno di lui allora il rosso avrebbe parlato senza troppi giri di parole. Kenjirou si sarebbe aspettato che Taichi sarebbe restato di fianco a lui in silenzio in un muto momento di conforto e di compagnia mentre tutti gli altri erano a mangiare o a svolgere altri doveri, ma il biondo parlò e quando lo fece Shirabu ne rimase colpito perché non se lo aspettava. O quanto meno, non si aspettava che gli dicesse di punto in bianco: «Per favore, non far soffrire Semi.»  
Shirabu sbatté più volte le palpebre nel tentativo di resettare il cervello. «Perché dovrei farlo soffrire?»  
Taichi si voltò verso il castano e lo guardò negli occhi. «Perché lui ha la capacità di circondarsi delle persone sbagliate come nessun altro al mondo.»  
Kenjirou sentì la bocca secca e per un attimo boccheggiò senza saper nuovamente cosa dire, poi la sua espressione si fece dura. «Mi ha salvato la vita. Non gli farò nulla.»  
«Non è il fare qualcosa il problema, perché sono sicuro del fatto che tu non voglia fargli nulla di male. Si vede dal modo in cui lo guardi.» il castano sentì le guance farsi rosse a quella frase. «Il problema sorge quando fai qualcosa senza l'intenzione di ferire e ferisci senza rendertene conto, ma nessuno te lo dice.»  
«Hai paura che io possa ferire il tuo senpai senza rendermene conto?» Kenjirou fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto.  
«È anche un tuo senpai, ora.» puntualizzò il rosso, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte arancione.. «E comunque, è solo un consiglio.»  
«E perché dovrebbe essere un consiglio?»  
«Perché nel momento in cui vedrò Semi soffrire per colpa tua allora sarò il primo a lanciarti fuori dalla nave e far sì che tu possa affogare.» Kenjirou sentì la colonna vertebrale fremere a quella minaccia, ma il brivido dello spavento lo sentì solamente quando Taichi si voltò verso di lui e mise su un lieve accenno di sorriso. «Spero per te che tu non sia una di quelle persone sbagliate che piacevano tanto a Semi quando era più giovane.»  
Kenjirou strinse i pugni, ignorando il senso di disagio che provava in fondo allo stomaco e sentenziando deciso: «Non lo sono.»  
Taichi annuì. «Bene. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Credo che Shibata abbia fatto del pesce per fartelo assaggiare.»  
A sentir quelle parole Shirabu si sentì in colpa ad aver fatto cucinare un essere vivente solo per poi non presentarsi al pasto, quindi si costrinse a seguire Taichi constatando con sorpresa che aveva una fame assurda. Con tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni non aveva avuto tempo di pensare al mangiare, ma ora che si avvicinava alla mensa non poté far a meno di sentire il proprio stomaco gorgogliare affamato.  
Lui e Kawanishi fecero il loro ingresso in mensa in silenzio e non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro per un attimo nella stanza calò il silenzio. Mentre si andava a sedere al fianco di Eita, Kenjirou poté sentire alla perfezione gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, poi Yuu fece il suo ingresso dalla cucina portandosi dietro una grossa pentola fumante e l'attenzione fu catturata da lui e Kai che si misero a riempire i piatti.  
Eita si sporse verso Kenjirou mentre appoggiava il piatto con il pesce cotto a puntino davanti a lui. «Va tutto bene? Sembri pallido.»  
Shirabu non gli diede ascolto e rimase con lo sguardo puntato sulla carne davanti a lui. Ad Eita non sfuggì l'occhiata famelica che lanciò alla bottiglia d'acqua e con un tovagliolo pulì il piccolo rivolo di saliva che minacciava di rigare il mento dell'altro. Non appena anche Yuu e Kai si furono seduti, il castano non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, nonostante gli facesse leggermente senso mangiare uno degli animali che aveva visto sempre attorno a sé, si cacciò in bocca un gran pezzo di carne. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di mangiare altro che frutti di mare, coralli o cozze e vongole e sentir il suo corpo bisognoso di così tante proteine gli sembrò strano, ma quel pesce era talmente buono e invitante che prima che potesse rendersene conto aveva già spazzolato il contenuto all'interno del piatto. Satori, seduto di fronte a lui, lo guardò cacciarsi in bocca l'ultimo boccone con un sorriso divertito.  
«Così ti strozzi, Kenjirou-kun.» esclamò, tamburellando con le dita sul tavolo. Il castano si coprì il viso con il tovagliolo per pulirsi la bocca e nascondere l'improvviso rossore. Semi gli versò un po' d'acqua nel bicchiere e gli puntò l'indice contro.  
«Non tutta d'un fiato che ti strozzi davvero.» a piccoli sorsi Shirabu mandò giù anche quella e si rannicchiò su se stesso, puntando lo sguardo su Eita, poi mormorò: «Grazie.»  
Eita non ricambiò il suo sguardo e si limitò ad appoggiare in silenzio il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo. «Per cosa?»  
«Per avermi salvato da quel tizio.» sussurrò ancora il castano. Satori fece vagare lo sguardo dal biondo al castano in silenzio, scrutandoli con circospezione alla ricerca del momento in cui avrebbero iniziato a tirarsi contro frecciatine pungenti.  
Semi strinse le labbra in una linea dura e fissò per qualche secondo il legno rovinato della tavola. «Se non avessi gridato non ti avrei nemmeno visto.»  
Si sentiva in colpa perché sapeva che se Kenjirou non avesse gridato il suo nome lui lo avrebbe lasciato lì. Lo aveva visto, lo aveva guardato negli occhi, lo aveva quasi riconosciuto, eppure non era stato in grado di rendersi conto del fatto che quel ragazzino coperto di polvere fosse lui, colui che nemmeno per un secondo aveva abbandonato i pensieri del biondo. La presa attorno al bicchiere si fece ferrea. Il castano allungò una mano e la appoggiò delicatamente su quella che stringeva il vetro. Sotto a quel tocco delicato il più grande rilasso leggermente le dita. «Non è stata colpa tua. Non mi importa se non mi hai riconosciuto subito. L'importante è che tu l'abbia fatto dopo, no?»  
Eita annuì ma sia lui che Kenjirou che Satori notarono che non era per nulla convinto delle parole di Shirabu. Il senso di colpa per aver rischiato di perderlo per sempre si era impossessato di lui e ora non sentiva altro che il peso del suo cuore che martellava nel petto e che gli ricordava che se Kenjirou non avesse gridato ora il suo, di cuore, non starebbe battendo.  
La mano di Hayato si allungò oltre la sua spalla e serrò nella sua stretta la mela del biondo. «Smettila di commiserarti. Nessuno di noi lo avrebbe riconosciuto se tu non fossi scattato per provare a salvarlo, quindi vedi di non stare qui a piangerti addosso come un poppante.»  
Eita si voltò di scatto verso il castano che aveva addentato la mela e già stava uscendo dalla stanza, diretto nuovamente al timone della nave a cui era stato affidato. Il biondo abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, mentre un piccolo sorriso si andava a formare sul suo viso. Strinse la mano di Kenjirou nella sua. «Avete ragione. Scusatemi.»  
Shirabu piegò leggermente le labbra verso l'alto e ricambiò la stretta con la stessa intensità. «Non ti preoccupare.»  
Nessuno spiccicò più una parola per il resto della cena. Satori fu il primo a togliere baracca e si ritirò nella propria cabina non appena ebbe finito di mangiare. A quel punto, Kenjirou si voltò verso Eita. «Io dove dormo?»  
Il biondo si fece pensieroso. In effetti, rifletté, nessuno aveva ancora dato disposizioni per la sistemazione di Shirabu. Taichi con tutta la tranquillità del mondo si sporse verso Eita. «Nella mia cabina c'è ancora quella branda vuota, se ne avete bisogno.»  
Tsutomu si intromise e parlò con la bocca piena, le guance gonfie che lo facevano somigliare ad un criceto. «Oppure potrebbe dormire con te, senpai!»  
Le guance di Eita scattarono in un'accesa colorazione di rosso e Shirabu lanciò un'occhiata gelida al corvino, sibilando: «Non parlare con la bocca piena, moccioso maleducato con la testa a scodella.»  
Goshiki mandò giù il boccone della cena e gli lanciò un'occhiata torva, ma non disse nulla per controbattere e si limitò a voltarsi verso Semi. «Se vuoi cambio cabina e vado a dormire io nella branda nella cabina di Kawanishi.»  
Il rosso guardò il più piccolo senza dire nulla sul fatto che si stesse autoinvitando a stare nella sua cabina. Eita agitò una mano nella direzione di Tsutomu. «No, non voglio disturbarti.»  
Il corvino sorrise e batté una mano sulla spalla di Taichi al suo fianco. «Nessun disturbo, senpai! Così avrete sempre un vostro spazio!»  
A colorarsi questa volta furono le guance di Kenjirou, che lanciò un'occhiata assassina a Goshiki solo per essere brutalmente ignorato. Per un attimo fu tentato dall'esclamare che avrebbe volentieri preso posto nella branda nella cabina del biondo, poi il suo sguardo calò sulla mano del corvino ancora sulla spalla dell'altro ed ebbe la sensazione che la proposta di Tsutomu non fosse al solo scopo di lasciar a Shirabu ed Eita il loro spazio personale, ma anche di crearsene uno tutto suo. Fece quindi scivolare una mano sulla gamba del biondo per richiamare la sua attenzione e lo guardò.  
«La tua cabina va bene.» esclamò di scatto. Per un attimo, con la coda dell'occhio vide un barlume di speranza nello sguardo del corvino, ma quello si affrettò a mascherarlo. Eita fece vagare lo sguardo da Taichi a Tsutomu a Kenjirou ed infine annuì capendo che la sua idea di non scomodare il corvino non sarebbe stata ascoltata.  
«D'accordo, allora vediamo di sistemare le cabine.»

Quando nella cabina di Eita non fu rimasto mezzo effetto personale del suo vecchio compagno di stanza Semi si voltò verso Kenjirou che aveva lo sguardo voltato verso l'oblò e osservava il mare incresparsi al passaggio della nave e si sedette dietro di lui, tirandolo verso di sé finché la schiena del castano non fu appoggiata al suo petto. Affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli e mormorò.  
«Perché hai insistito perché Tsutomu se ne andasse?» domandò, curioso. Kenjirou alzò lo sguardo e con tutta la calma del mondo rispose: «Perché sembrava più interessato di me nel condividere la stanza con Taichi.»  
Eita fece saettare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. «Taichi?»  
«Kawanishi.» chiarì Kenjirou, tornando a voltare lo sguardo verso il mare.  
«Da quando vi chiamate per nome?» domandò il biondo, sempre più confuso. Shirabu scrollò le spalle.  
«Da prima che tu mi buttassi in mare. È... Uhm... Diciamo che ci è venuto spontaneo.» ribatté il castano. Eita gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani e glielo fece reclinare all'indietro fino a quando non fu ad un soffio dalle sue labbra con le proprie.  
«E dimmi... Posso chiamarti anche io per nome?» Kenjirou puntò lo sguardo sul pomo d'Adamo del biondo e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Solo se io posso chiamarti anch'io così.» rispose, increspando le labbra in un sorriso.  
«D'accordo... Kenjirou.» lo baciò delicatamente e con un grosso sorriso, poi lo strinse al petto e si stese sulla branda, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. «Buonanotte.»  
Shirabu si rannicchiò contro di lui. «Buonanotte, Eita.»


	17. Capitolo 16

Yuushou adorava salire sull'albero maestro e osservare in silenzio il buio completo che lo circondava durante la notte quando tutti ormai erano andati a dormire. Gli piaceva appoggiarsi alla ringhiera e osservare le costellazioni luminose sopra la sua testa mentre metri e metri più in basso il lume del timone tremolava fioco e agitato dalla brezza marina. Ancora di più gli piaceva quando, dopo il turno in cucina, poteva salire a far da vedetta al fianco di Kai. Solitamente a far da vedetta per tutto il giorno c'era Tsutomu ma quella sera fu ben lieto di cedere il posto a loro due mentre si scusava per dover andare a sistemare le sue cose nella nuova cabina – Yuushou gli aveva letto negli occhi la scintilla d'eccitazione quando aveva detto che il suo nuovo compagno di stanza era Taichi, ma dopotutto il fatto che il corvino fosse innamorato non era per il castano un mistero, così come per Tsutomu non era un segreto il fatto che Yuushou volesse frequentare Kai.  
«E quella è la costellazione di Orione.» Yuushou indicò con un dito una serie di stelle luminose in cielo mentre stava seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla punta dell'albero maestro e con un braccio attorno alla vita di Kai, appollaiato con la schiena contro al suo petto.  
«Quale?» il corvino levò il viso al cielo e scrutò i punti luminosi.  
«Vedi quelle tre stelle più luminose, là? Quelle circondate dalle altre quattro?» Kai annuì. «Quelle tre stelle sono la cintura della costellazione di Orione.»  
«E perché la costellazione si chiama "di Orione"?» Kai alzò lo sguardo per osservare Yuushou. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano di notte sul ponte della nave o sull'albero maestro e in realtà Kai aveva sentito quella storia almeno dieci volte, ma non voleva che Yuushou si zittisse perché gli piaceva ascoltarlo parlare e raccontare miti di personaggi inesistenti che erano stati messi a guardia del cielo, dipinti con luci che quando il sole scompariva oltre l'orizzonte prendevano vita e sembravano aver così tante cose da raccontare da far girare la testa.  
«Si racconta che tanto tempo fa visse un uomo che si dicesse essere il più bello e importante tra gli uomini, di nome Orione.» Yuushou portò anche l'altro bracco attorno alla vita di Kai e lo strinse di più a sé. «Era il figlio del dio del mare e di una principessa e si raccontava essere il miglior cacciatore in circolazione. La storia più famosa racconta che fosse innamorato di una principessa ma che lei non fosse interessata, così lui cercò di violentarla ma venne punito con la cecità.»  
Kai si morse un labbro e trattenne il fiato, in attesa che Yuushou continuasse il racconto. Il castano aveva la grande capacità di riuscir a creare un'atmosfera e un'ansia nei suoi ascoltatori nonostante questi conoscessero già la storia. «Allora Orione si recò dal dio del fuoco e lui gli disse che se si fosse recato dove nasceva il sole avrebbe riacquistato la sua vista. Orione così fece e riebbe la sua vista, ma non perse la sua ambizione e la sua arroganza.»  
«E cosa fece dopo?» Yuushou appoggiò il mento tra le cortissime ciocche di capelli di Kai e inspirò il suo profumo. Sapeva di rose e di sale marino, una combinazione che ogni volta gli dava alla testa. Chiuse gli occhi.  
«Si racconta che disse alla dea della caccia e a sua madre che lui poteva cacciare qualunque animale e che la Terra, per punirlo, si aprì in due e fece uscire dalla voragine uno scorpione che lo punse mortalmente.» seguì un momento di silenzio. «In un'altra versione si racconta invece che Orione fosse innamorato della dea della caccia e che tentò di rapirla e per questo fu lei a far aprire la voragine da cui uscì lo scorpione.»  
«E tu quale versione preferisci?» sussurrò Kai, alzando lo sguardo per osservare il viso di Yuushou illuminato dalla luce della luna.  
«A me piace la terza versione.» rispose quello, continuando a fissare le stelle.  
«E cosa dice la terza versione?»  
«La terza versione racconta che in realtà la dea della caccia fosse innamorata di Orione e che per sposarlo fosse pronta a rinunciare ai propri voti di verginità. Il dio del sole, suo fratello gemello, non era d'accordo e mentre Orione si stava facendo il bagno in mare lui la sfidò ad una gara di tiro con l'arco.» Yuushou abbassò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi in quelli scuri di Kai. «La dea colpì il bersaglio al primo colpo e scoprì con orrore che quello che suo fratello aveva scelto come obiettivo in realtà era Orione, quindi decise di porlo tra le costellazioni.»  
Kai appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Yuushou, sussurrando: «È molto romantico.»  
«Lo so.» Yuushou annuì e si sporse in avanti alla ricerca delle labbra del corvino, che non si fece desiderare. Gli lanciò un piccolo bacio a stampo sulle labbra e gli sorrise dolcemente, stringendolo ancora di più a sé. «Hai freddo?»  
«Solo un po'.» mormorò Kai, accoccolandosi meglio tra le sue braccia. «Più che altro ho sonno.»  
Sagae annuì. «Dormi un po', allora, ti va?»  
«Svegliami se vuoi.» e Akakura si addormentò. Sagae rimase in silenzio per parecchi minuti, lo sguardo volto verso il cielo mentre osservava le stelle luminose che si andavano a riflettere nell'acqua. Sorrise quando in lontananza vide una stella comparire e brillare più delle altre, all'orizzonte. La osservò silenziosamente per parecchi minuti e non poté però far a meno di pensare che non aveva mai visto una stelle del genere, tanto luminosa, gialla e grande. Soprattutto, si muoveva molto più velocemente rispetto alle altre.  
Poi al suo fianco comparve all'improvviso un'altra stella, più in alto, che illuminò all'improvviso una bandiera tricolore rossa, bianca e nera, e Yuushou scattò in piedi svegliando di soprassalto Kai e gridando con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola: «NAVE PIRATA A ORE UNDICI!»

Quando la porta della sua cabina fu spalancata, Eita non era sicuro del fatto che fosse già mattina, ma nonostante ciò rotolò con gli occhi ancora chiusi giù dal letto e lasciò un confuso e ancora mezzo assopito Kenjirou disteso sul materasso. Salì sul ponte mentre ancora si svegliava e quando finalmente si rese conto di star all'aria aperta si voltò verso Hayato, ancora al timone. I suoi compagni, buttati brutalmente giù dai loro letti al suo stesso modo, non parevano meno confusi.  
«Yamagata, che succede?» domandò, avvicinandosi. Il castano puntò un dito verso la cima dell'albero maestro.  
«Sagae ha dato l'allarme. Dice che le due luci là in fondo sono una nave pirata. Una scialuppa di salvataggio, crede. Ha controllato con il binocolo e sembra portare la bandiera della Nekoma.» rispose sbrigativo, mentre anche Kenjirou si affacciava sul ponte. Il castano si avvicinò al biondo stropicciandosi un occhio.  
«Che succede?» mormorò ed Eita poté sentire chiaramente la sua voce impastata di sonno. Lo guardò mortificato.  
«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.» mormorò, afferrandolo per le spalle le mani e puntando preoccupato lo sguardo verso le due luci in lontananza.  
«Magari è solamente una scialuppa alla deriva.» provò a proporre Yuu, sporgendosi dal parapetto. Kai scese in quel momento dall'albero maestro e scosse la testa.  
«No, abbiamo controllato con il cannocchiale. Sembra esserci una persona a bordo e poi Yuushou ha visto la luce della bandiera accendersi.» rispose con tono preoccupato. Reon afferrò un cannocchiale da una delle casse e osservò la scialuppa in lontananza.  
«Magari è naufragato o lo hanno buttato fuori.» provò Tsutomu, al fianco di Hayato. «O magari è un prigioniero. Insomma, dai, una scialuppa di salvataggio non ha cannoni e il massimo che può fare contro di noi è spararci due colpi di proiettile. È uno contro quanti? Venti?»  
«O magari è solo un diversivo.» si intromise di scatto Taichi, guardando male il corvino. «Chi ci assicura che non ci sia la sua nave dietro? Stiamo pur sempre parlando di una nave il cui equipaggio ha al comando uno dei più intelligenti e disprezzabili capitani.»  
Jin, Wakatoshi e Satori raggiunsero il ponte in quel momento. «Che succede?»  
«C'è una scialuppa della Nekoma che si avvicina.» Yunohama si voltò verso Soekawa. «Cosa facciamo?»  
Wakatoshi si fece passare il cannocchiale da Reon e osservò per qualche secondo la scialuppa. «Spegnete tutte le luci.» sentenziò infine.  
Umeda e Yuu scesero sottocoperta per soffiare sulle candele e Hayato agitò una mano davanti al lume che dava luce al timone. Improvvisamente, calò l'oscurità su di loro. Kenjirou appoggiò una mano su quelle di Eita, ancora posate sulle sue spalle. Il biondo gliele strinse e si guardò intorno.  
«E ora?» Tsutomu afferrò a tentoni il corrimano del parapetto.  
«Aspettiamo.» rispose il capitano, raggiungendo il timone dopo aver riconsegnato il cannocchiale a Reon.  
«Aspettiamo?» Kenjirou si voltò verso di lui e parlò prima di poter ragionare. «Se fossero veramente lì dietro ci avrebbero già visti e di certo non è restando al buio che gli impediremo di attaccarci!»  
«E tu cosa proponi di fare?» Jin si voltò verso Shirabu – o almeno, nella direzione in cui pensava si trovasse. «Di attaccar briga con una delle navi più forti in circolazione?! Tu non hai idea di chi siano loro, quindi lascia far a noi.»  
Kenjirou aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Eita lo afferrò per i polsi e lo trascinò sottocoperta proprio mentre Umeda e Yuu tornavano sul ponte e il capitano sentenziava: «Armate i cannoni. Voglio tutti pronti ad un possibile attacco.»  
Eita trascinò Shirabu fin dentro la loro cabina e gli puntò il dito contro. «Tu resta qui.»  
Il castano spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e scosse la testa anche se Eita non poteva vederlo. «Cosa?! Scordatelo!»  
«E invece ci resti.» sbottò Semi. «Se ci attaccano allora è probabile che colpiscano da sinistra e non voglio che una palla di cannone ti faccia saltare la testa.»  
«Non sono un bambino e posso badare a me stesso, Eita!» sibilò Kenjirou, afferrando i polsi del biondo. «Non lascerò che tu mi rinchiuda in una stanza mentre voi... Mentre tu... Rischi la vita là fuori!»  
Eita deglutì. «Non posso rischiare che tu venga coinvolto in un combattimento a fuoco. Lo capisci, vero?» il biondo afferrò Kenjirou per le spalle e il castano percepì la sua presenza solo quando sentì il suo fiato caldo sul viso. «Non sai come si spara e non ti potrai difendere.»  
«Me lo hai spiegato, come si spara.» ribatté l'altro, ma senza il tono irritato di poco prima questa volta, perché sapeva che in fondo Eita aveva ragione.  
«E tu te lo ricordi? Lo hai mai fatto contro una persona?» Kenjirou abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio. Semi sospirò. «Appunto. Resta qui.»  
Gli lanciò un bacio a fior di labbra che lasciò profondamente insoddisfatto il castano. Kenjirou allungò una mano e afferrò la manica della maglia di Eita tra le dita. «Voglio un bacio vero.»  
Eita ridacchiò e strattonò la manica. «È una promessa. Quando tornerò lo avrai.»  
E sparì di sopra lasciando Shirabu con la voglia di prenderlo a testate per l'ennesima volta.


	18. Capitolo 17

Eita e il resto dell'equipaggio osservarono la scialuppa sbattere delicatamente contro lo scafo della loro nave, mossa semplicemente dal vento. Tsutomu cacciò una corda fuoribordo per legare la barchetta traballante che sembrava averne viste di migliori alla loro nave ma nessuno si azzardò a proporsi per andare a recuperare il ragazzo accasciato sul legno.  
Erano giunti alla conclusione del fatto che non c'era la Nekoma dietro la barchetta quando erano arrivati ad essere a poche centinaia di metri di distanza e a quel punto avevano deciso di riaccendere le luci ed Eita aveva permesso a Shirabu di tornare sul ponte – Kenjirou aveva preteso, prima di uscire dalla cabina, il suo bacio e il biondo non aveva trovato un modo per negarglielo perché l'altro lo aveva afferrato per la maglia e lo aveva trattenuto contro la parete fino a quando Semi non lo aveva accontentato.  
«Tiriamola su. Legate le corde alla rete dell'albero maestro e issiamo la scialuppa.» Jin batté le mani per spezzare il momento di sfasamento che era seguito nel vedere il poveretto accasciato sul fondo della barchetta.  
Satori, Taichi e Suzuki si affrettarono a legare e a tirar su la scialuppa. Quando quella fu issata saldamente al ponte, Reon ci salì sopra e si piegò verso il ragazzo svenuto. Lo scosse per una spalla e per un attimo non successe nulla, poi le sue palpebre sfarfallarono e si socchiusero.

Yuuki era certo di esser svenuto dopo aver acceso la luce della bandiera. Aveva sentito le ginocchia cedere ed era crollato a terra. Aveva provato a combattere il senso di spossatezza che si era improvvisamente impossessato di lui, ma i suoi occhi si erano chiusi prima che potesse formulare un pensiero decente ed era stato certo che si sarebbe svegliato ore dopo, magari legato e tra le mani della marina spagnola. Invece si ritrovò a socchiudere le palpebre e a ritrovarsi davanti dei perfetti sconosciuti – o almeno, quello che sul momento gli sembrarono perfetti sconosciuti, dato che con il cervello in corto circuito che si ritrovava era certo non avrebbe riconosciuto nemmeno Kenma.  
«È morto?» Eita si sporse da sopra la spalla di Jin per poter osservare la reazione dello sconosciuto. Il vicecapitano scosse la testa.  
«No, è ancora vivo, ma non so per quanto.» si piegò sul corvino steso a terra. «Ehi, mi senti?»  
Yuuki si costrinse ad annuire e poi un ultimo pensiero razionale gli trapassò il cervello dolorante e spento, quindi mormorò con voce roca: «A... Acqua...»  
Jin non se lo fece ripetere due volte e con un gesto veloce fece segno a Yuu di correre a prendere una brocca del liquido fresco. Il castano scese dalla scialuppa e Reon prese delicatamente tra le braccia il corvino, poi lo fece adagiare per terra e quando Shibata ritornò con un bicchiere e il contenitore dell'acqua tra le mani gli diede una mano a mandar giù a piccole sorsate il liquido.  
Quando fu certo che l'altro avesse forze sufficienti per tenere per lo meno gli occhi aperti, lo fece stendere di nuovo e lasciò che Wakatoshi si chinasse verso di lui. «Cos'è successo alla tua nave?»  
Yuuki lottò contro le membra spossate e guardò negli occhi il capitano nemico. Gli sembrava familiare, ma con il viso nascosto nella penombra non seppe dirlo con certezza. Forse era sola la sua testa che era partita e gli giocava brutti scherzi.  
«Ci hanno attaccati e... E hanno quasi affondato la nostra nave.» mormorò.  
«E tu? Come sei scappato?» Jin si sedette dall'altro lato di Yuuki.  
«Ero con Inuoka...» deglutì. «Ma poi lui è caduto in mare e lo hanno preso.»  
«Chi vi ha attaccati?» Reon si scambiò un'occhiata preoccupata con Taichi. Yuuki sentì gli occhi chiudersi e per un attimo la sua mente si distaccò dal mondo circostante, quindi il suo sussurro non lasciò le sue labbra se non sottoforma di un mormorio. «Cosa? Puoi ripetere?»  
Gli occhi di Yuuki sfarfallarono per qualche secondo e Jin sospirò. Stava per definirlo andato quando il corvino aprì di nuovo gli occhi e mormorò: «La Nave... Ci ha attaccato la Nave...»  
E poi i suoi occhi si chiusero definitivamente e perse conoscenza. Per un attimo sul ponte regno il silenzio, poi si scatenò il caos. Il primo a parlare fu Tsutomu che saltò su come una molla e indicò il mare aperto, sbottando: «LANCIATELO FUORIBORDO!»  
Un mormorio d'assenso non poco accennato si fece largo tra molti degli altri ragazzi e Taichi scattò su. «Rimettilo sulla sua barca e lascialo andar via. Noi non lo abbiamo mai visto né mai aiutato!»  
Jin si voltò verso i due, stizzito. «Nessuno lancerà nessuno fuoribordo!»  
«Oh, no. No, no.» Hayato agitò una mano nella direzione di Tsutomu. «Lui ha ragione. Ha dannatamente ragione. Buttalo fuori. Se ha il segno siamo fottuti!»  
«Controllalo!» Eita puntò lo sguardo su Yuuki. «Controlla che non sia un Maledetto.»  
«No, buttalo comunque fuori! Per sicurezza!» sbottò Taichi. Kenjirou si guardò intorno confuso.  
«Che succede?» domandò, confuso. Eita agitò una mano nella sua direzione, ancora con lo sguardo puntato su Yuuki.  
«Non ora, Kenjirou. Reon, vi andiamo a prendere i guanti. Tu intanto sciacqua le braccia per prevenzione.» Eita superò con una spallata il castano, diretto verso la sottocoperta.  
«Eita! No, voglio sapere che succede!» sbottò. Eita lo ignorò e l'unica soluzione gli parve la più stupida. Affiancò Reon e secco piantò una mano sul braccio nudo di Yuuki. «Dimmi cosa sta succedendo!»  
Sul ponte calò il silenzio, poi Reon afferrò di scatto per le spalle Kenjirou e lo tirò in piedi. Contro ogni protesta lo trascinò verso un barile d'acqua grosso all'incirca quando lui e lo sollevò di peso, cacciandocelo dentro ed immergendo le braccia dentro l'acqua fino alla spalla. Shirabu strabuzzò gli occhi quando l'acqua lo sommerse e annaspò alla ricerca d'aria. Lottò contro le mani del suo senpai che lo trattenevano sott'acqua e batte le mani e i piedi contro le pareti di legno alla disperata ricerca di un po' d'aria. Non voleva morire. Perché stavano cercando di affogarlo? Cos'aveva fatto?  
Sentì i polmoni bruciare e proprio quando le braccia e le gambe iniziarono a farsi pesanti – quanto poteva essere passato? A lui sembrava un'eternità – due braccia forti lo afferrarono e lo tirano fuori dalla botte. Si accasciò per terra e sentì lo stomaco rigirarsi su se stesso. Fece appena in tempo a tirarsi su a carponi che percepì la bile in gola e vomitò per lo shock. Eita lo soccorse e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, massaggiandogli con movimenti circolari la schiena. Quando Kenjirou sentì che il terrore per esser quasi affogato si era leggermente affievolito e il suo stomaco non aveva più nulla da fargli rigurgitare si accasciò tremando e con il viso rigato di lacrime tra le braccia di Eita, che lo strinse al petto e gli baciò la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Calma... Non è successo nulla... Stai bene...» mormorò il biondo, lanciando un'occhiata a Reon. «L'hai tenuto due minuti sott'acqua?»  
Oohira annuì. «Sì. Due minuti e mezzo per sicurezza. Nel caso, ora è pulito.»  
«Semi.» Jin si stava infilando i guanti in tutta fretta. «Porta Shirabu di sotto.»  
Wakatoshi stava sparando direttive per tutto il resto dell'equipaggio nel frattempo - «Goshiki, sull'albero maestro! Kawanishi, al timone! Qualcuno pulisca il pavimento! Satori, vieni in sottocoperta con me, dobbiamo controllare la mappa!». Reon superò Eita e Kenjirou e s'infilò un paio di guanti a sua volta. Eita sollevò di peso Kenjirou e corse verso la loro cabina, lasciandosi il caos del ponte alle spalle. Non appena a circondarli ci fu solo lo sbattere delle onde contro il legno della nave, Kenjirou riemerse dal mare delle sue lacrime e piantò un pugno dritto sul naso di Eita. Quello lo lasciò andare per la sorpresa e lo spavento e Shirabu crollò a terra dolorante.  
«Che diavolo fai?!» sbottò il biondo, massaggiandosi la faccia dolorante. Provò ad avvicinarsi per riprendere in braccio il castano ma quello si allontanò di botto, tremando come una foglia e puntandogli un dito contro, poi sbraitò come un forsennato – era sicuro che la sua calma se ne fosse andata non appena lo avevano buttato in acqua -, ancora con il respiro spezzato dal pianto: «AVETE PROVATO AD AMMAZZARMI! HA PROVATO AD AMMAZZARMI E TU NON HAI FATTO NIENTE! NIENTE!»  
Eita sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Kenjirou non poteva capire la pericolosità e la serietà della situazione, questo era chiaro. Era anche chiaro che non si sarebbe lasciato toccare fino a quando Eita non gli avesse spiegato per filo e per segno come stavano realmente le cose, ma Semi non aveva tempo per giocare a fare il maestro di scuola in quel momento, né aveva il tempo di star a consolare una persona che aveva perso la calma ed era terrorizzata a morte. Si mosse velocemente e prima che il cervello di Shirabu potesse realizzare cosa stava succedendo – evidentemente l'essere trattenuto sott'acqua senza poter respirare doveva aver scioccato più del previsto il suo sistema nervoso – Semi afferrò il castano per i fianchi e se lo caricò in spalla. Kenjirou prese a scalciare e gli mollò due o tre pugni alla base della colonna vertebrale.  
«LASCIAMI ANDARE! LASCIAMI, DIAVOLO! LASCIAMI!» Eita lo ignorò e superò la loro cabina – era certo del fatto che se ce l'avesse lasciato dentro Kenjirou avrebbe sfondato il vetro dell'oblo, avrebbe buttato all'aria qualunque cosa o avrebbe scardinato la porta a suon di calci, anche se per andare dove ancora non lo sapeva visto che erano in mare aperto e la costa più vicina si trovava a tre giorni di navigazione con vento a favore – quindi optò per la prigione. Raggiunse il piano più basso e con un calcio secco aprì la porta di sbarre. Appoggiò Kenjirou a terra e al castano quello parve il momento giusto per scappare.  
Lo volevano uccidere, non riusciva a pensar ad altro, e lui di certo non si sarebbe lasciato ammazzare tanto facilmente. Non appena i suoi piedi toccarono terra scattò verso la porta di sbarre aperta ma Eita gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo scaraventò all'indietro, poi chiuse con un colpo secco la porta della prigione e fece scattare la chiave. Kenjirou scosse la testa e afferrò tra le dita le sbarre.  
«No... Non... Non mi puoi lasciare qui! Eita! EITA!» Sentì le gambe cedere e crollò a terra, tremando. «Per favore...»  
Semi si voltò verso di lui e lo indicò. «Starai lì fino a quando non ci saremo accertati del fatto che quel ragazzo non è un Maledetto. Vedi di calmarti nel frattempo. Poi ti spiegherò tutto.»  
E se ne andò lasciando Shirabu da solo, insieme al terrore che gli aveva attanagliato le viscere. Il castano rotolò in un angolo e si strinse tremante su se stesso, poi affondò il viso tra le ginocchia e si impose di non piangere. Rimase in posizione fetale per parecchi minuti, tentando di tranquillizzarsi, ma il suo cervello scioccato smise di reggere tutta quella pressione e nel giro di qualche altra decina di secondi crollò sulla paglia secca della cella e perse conoscenza.


	19. Capitolo 18

Eita tornò sul ponte proprio quando il cielo prese a tuonare. «Che succede? Avete trovato il Marchio?»  
Jin si sfilò i guanti in quell'istante e si voltò verso Eita, scuotendo la testa. «È pulito! Non lo hanno marchiato, ma si sta avvicinando una tempesta!»  
«Com'è possibile?! Fino a dieci minuti fa il cielo era limpido!» sbottò il biondo, affiancando il loro vicecapitano. «Dov'è Wakatoshi?»  
«Di sotto, con Satori. Stanno decidendo se cambiare o meno rotta perché questa faccenda non piace nemmeno a loro. Pensavano di aggirare la zona e impiegare due giorni in più di navigazione in più per evitare inconvenienti.» Reon si alzò tenendo tra le braccia Yuuki ancora svenuto – il fatto che fosse avvolto da un panno bianco e non più dai sui vestiti non sorprese Semi.   
«Quindi non ha nessuna macchia nera strana sul corpo?» domandò ancora il biondo, avvicinandosi e guardando il corvino accasciato tra le braccia di Oohira. Quello scosse la testa.  
«No. Lo porto di sotto. Shirabu?» Eita sentì una fitta al cuore nel pensare a come aveva lasciato Kenjirou ma represse l'istinto di correre dalla sua cella, stringerlo a sé e baciarlo fino a quando non fosse riuscito a fargli capire che gli dispiaceva da morire per quello che era successo e che lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«È molto scosso. Forse è meglio che nessuno si avvicini alle celle per ora. Non so come potrebbe reagire. Il suo cervello temo sia sotto shock per la mancanza d'ossigeno. Credo che sia svenuto.» borbottò Eita, tirando fuori dalla cintura un piccolo binocolo. «Vado a vedere com'è la situazione sull'albero maestro. Chi c'è su?»  
«Ushijima ci ha mandato Goshiki.» Jin seguì Eita fino a quando non raggiunsero la scala. «Anche lui è abbastanza scosso dall'accaduto. Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con la Nave.»  
Semi annuì. «L'ultima volta è stato tre anni fa.» mormorò, poi si arrampicò su per le scale.  
«Oh, senpai!» Tsutomu si voltò verso Eita quando lo sentì arrivare e gli fece spazio nel piccolo abitacolo. «Come sta Shirabu?»  
«È sotto shock.» rispose semplicemente Semi. «Lasciamolo stare e aspettiamo che si calmi. Qui com'è la situazione?»  
Tsutomu si voltò in avanti e indicò i grossi nuvoloni lampanti che erano comparsi in lontananza. Eita sentì il sangue gelarsi nel vedere la nebbia verdognola e le saette bianche sfrecciare dalle nuvole di un verde notte che contrastava con il cielo nero. Per un attimo il suo corpo rimase paralizzato, poi si sporse di scatto verso il ponte e gridò: «CAMBIATE ROTTA! CAMBIATE IMMEDIATAMENTE ROTTA!»  
Il corvino al suo fianco si voltò confuso verso di lui. Eita notò nei suoi occhi un barlume di terrore. «Che succede, senpai?»  
Eita tornò a guardare le nuvole verdi con fare preoccupato. «È quella. Quella è l'Anomalia, Tsutomu. Lì dentro naviga la Nave e probabilmente anche il resto dell'equipaggio della Nekoma.»  
Goshiki si gelò sul posto e un rivolo di sudore gli rigò la tempia mentre il senso di colpa per aver pensato che fosse una semplice tempesta s'impossessava di lui. Balbettò. «I-io... Non lo sapevo...»  
«Non potevi. Non l'hai mai vista. Vado ad avvertire Wakatoshi. Tu resta qui e se inizia a piovere o vedi la nebbia o le nuvole circondare la nave fate immediatamente dietrofront. Non dobbiamo assolutamente rischiare di incontrare l'equipaggio della Nave.»  
Eita si fiondò giù per la scala a pioli con il doppio della velocità con cui era salito. Corse sottocoperta mentre Taichi girava con forza il timone per direzionare la nave assieme ad Hayato che gridava direttive per le vele. Semi non aspettò il permesso per entrare e non bussò nemmeno, si limitò a spalancare la porta dell'ufficio del capitano e si avvicinò velocemente alla scrivania. Satori e Wakatoshi fecero scattare lo sguardo verso di lui.  
«Perché stiamo girando e cambiando direzione? Non ho ancora impartito l'ordine.» domandò Wakatoshi, mostrando ad Eita la bussola che passava dall'indicare l'est ad indicare il sud. Semi deglutì e ora che doveva esporre la realtà dei fatti al suo capitano si ritrovò a pensare che sembravano molto più reali di quanto pensasse.  
«È comparsa l'Anomalia. Stiamo cercando di circumnavigarla.» spiegò frettolosamente. Il viso di Satori sbiancò e Semi poté giurare di non averlo mai visto tanto pallido in vita sua.  
«L... L'Anomalia è qui?» mormorò. Eita ricordava perfettamente l'ultima volta che avevano incontrato l'Anomalia e a quanto pareva anche Satori – Semi in realtà era relativamente sicuro che Satori ricordasse solamente qualche sprazzo di ciò che era successo, oltre che il dolore. Il biondo annuì e poté vedere il panico sul volto del rosso espandersi.  
«Tendou, non c'è bisogno di andare in panico.» lo rassicurò Eita, mentre Wakatoshi usciva dall'ufficio per poter salire sul ponte. «Sul serio, la stiamo circumnavigando. Non finirà come l'ultima volta.»  
Satori si strinse in un gesto automatico la mano sinistra tra le dita e annuì, anche se non del tutto convinto, poi mormorò: «D'accordo. Saliamo su.»  
«Non sei obbligato se non vuoi.» il rosso scosse la testa.  
«No, va bene. Andiamo.» e salirono.

Tsutomu non aveva mai visto l'Anomalia dal vivo. Aveva sentito per caso un pezzo del racconto di quando la Shiratorizawa vi si era imbattuta e aveva successivamente chiesto informazioni al riguardo a Taichi. Il biondo gli aveva raccontato che era successo poco dopo il suo arruolamento ufficiale. Era passato si e no un mese da quando viaggiava con i loro senpai e si erano imbattuti in una tempesta anomala dalle nuvole verdi e i lampi bianchi. Ci erano entrati senza saper a cosa stavano andando incontro e Satori ci aveva quasi rimesso la vita. Tsutomu rabbrividì nel ricordare come Taichi gli aveva descritto la mano del rosso marcia e secca, di un marrone innaturale e tutta raggrinzita su se stessa. Da quel momento si era sempre tenuto saldamente sull'attenti su qualunque tempesta avessero intorno e si sentiva talmente in colpa a non aver riconosciuto quelle nubi che gli veniva da vomitare. Non sentì nemmeno Kawanishi salire sulla cima dell'albero maestro assieme a lui.  
«Come va la situazione qua su?» domandò, issandosi sulla piattaforma di legno. Spostò lo sguardo dall'anomalia a Tsutomu e per poco non gli prese un colpo. «Non stai per svenire, vero?»  
«Credo di dover vomitare, in realtà.» Taichi scosse la testa e lo indicò.  
«Non ci pensare. Non voglio pulire anche il tu, di vomito. Si è già sentito male Kenjirou, quindi tu vedi di tenerti in forma.» Tsutomu non rispose e si appoggiò alla balaustra con i gomiti, guardando preoccupato le nubi verdi.  
«Che cosa facciamo se riescono a prenderci?» domandò di punto in bianco. Aveva sentito tante volte raccontare della nave fantasma che vagava all'interno dell'Anomalia – la Nave, era soprannominata – e altrettante volte s'era figurato le sue vele stracciate, l'equipaggio scheletrico e il legno marcio, ma non si era mai chiesto cos'avrebbe fatto semmai l'avesse incontrata. Taichi si appoggiò al suo fianco con un sospiro.  
«Prega solo di non incontrarla.» rispose, limitandosi a fissare la nebbia oramai alla loro sinistra e non più di fronte a loro. «Ci sono almeno dieci chilometri a dividerci e stiamo andando in due direzioni parallele. Non dovrebbero insorgere problematiche.»  
«Ma se insorgessero?» il corvino si voltò verso di lui. «Mi hai raccontato che a Tendou-»  
Kawanishi alzò una mano per zittire l'altro e sospiro. «Tendou non è mai stato uno dei Maledetti. Ne ha solo toccato uno. Nessuno sopravvive se viene Maledetto.»  
«Hai mai visto un Maledetto, senpai? Intendo... Uno morente.» Taichi scosse la testa.  
«No. Quando ci siamo imbattuti nell'Anomalia io sono rimasto sulla nostra nave. Ho solo visto le condizioni in cui Tendou è tornato.» Tsutomu strinse i pugni e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Non voglio diventare un Maledetto. Non voglio che nessuno di noi lo diventi.»  
Kawanishi non riuscì a trattenere la risposta sarcastica e parlò in automatico. «Meno male che ci sei tu a dire che non vuoi che la gente muoia. Che peccato, di solito è la prima cosa che si spera. Una morte lenta e con agonia. Il sogno di chiunque, in pratica.»  
Il corvino gli scoccò un'occhiata ma non riuscì seriamente ad arrabbiarsi per quel tono canzonatorio. Dopotutto sapeva che Taichi aveva ragione e che aveva sparato una cavolata. Rimasero in silenzio ad osservare la nebbia verde di fronte a loro fino a quando un lampo bianco non li accecò.  
«Sai» attaccò Taichi, senza voltarsi verso Tsutomu. «Quando dormi russi. Sei fastidioso.»  
Le guance del corvino si tinsero di rosso e spostò lo sguardo. «Non è colpa mia.»  
«Sicuramente se tu non dormissi con il viso schiacciato nel cuscino russeresti molto di meno.» borbottò il biondo. L'altro gli diede una gomitata.  
«Non dormo con la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino!» sbottò, irritato. Taichi annuì convinto.  
«Oh, si che lo fai. Prima stavi anche sbavando.» rispose, imitando con le mani un cuscino e il compagno di stanza intento a dormire con la bocca aperta.  
Tsutomu gli afferrò i polsi e lo costrinse con uno strattone a smettere quella farsa. Dentro di sé sentì l'imbarazzo impossessarsi di lui ma costrinse le sue guance a riprendere un colorito normale nonostante la figuraccia appena fatta. Di certo se mentre trasferiva le sue cose nella nuova stanza aveva pensato di poter avere anche un solo misero straccio di possibilità, ora era certo che anche dichiarandosi nella maniera più sdolcinata e galante del mondo non sarebbe riuscito a far breccia nel cuore dell'altro. Che poi chissà da dove si era preso quella cotta, si domandò. Non si parlavano quasi mai e quando Taichi gli rivolgeva la parola non era mai per dargli supporto morale, quanto per sparare qualche raccomandazione o qualche ordine. Alla fine Tsutomu aveva semplicemente accettato passivamente il fatto che l'altro avesse fatto breccia nel suo cuore con quegli ordini rari e si era tenuto quella cotta senza opporsi al volere del suo cuore.  
«Smettila.» sentenziò, senza aver il coraggio di guardare Kawanishi negli occhi. Il biondo fece scattare verso l'alto un sopracciglio.  
«Non ti sarai mica imbarazzato per così poco, vero?» domandò, inclinando la testa di alto. «L'hai detto anche tu che non puoi farci nulla, no?»  
«Non è questo!» sbottò di scatto il corvino ed era vero. Non era il fatto che Taichi gli avesse detto che russava e sbavava mentre dormiva a dargli fastidio, era il fatto che Taichi sapesse fino a che punto lui rozzo potesse essere ad infastidirlo profondamente. Tsutomu si ritrovò a pensare che era forse la prima volta in cui sapeva perfettamente descrivere il motivo del suo malessere.  
«E allora cos'è? Pensavi che io pensassi che tu fossi una donzella perfetta e raffinata?» la capacità di Taichi di leggerlo e di interpretarlo come fosse un libro aperto era, forse, la cosa che infastidiva di più Tsutomu perché aveva paura che da un momento all'altro potesse saltarsene su con un "so che ti piaccio, ma smettila di illuderti che possa funzionare davvero". Come un idiota, però, si ritrovò ad annuire e il biondo rimase di stucco. Tsutomu gli stava dando ragione, forse? «Mi... Aspetta, cosa pensavi che pensassi di te?»  
Il corvino non alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e serrò la stretta attorno ai polsi di Taichi che però non disse nulla, poi bofonchiò sottovoce, più rivolto a se stesso che all'altro: «Non voglio che tu mi consideri una persona grezza.»  
Kawanishi sospirò e scosse la testa, domandandosi come potesse mai esistere una persona più stupida di Tsutomu. No, decise, decisamente no. «Sei un pirata. Giri con una spada e una pistola appese alla cintura. Per vivere rubi. Non so se sono stato abbastanza preciso, nel caso continuo.»  
Goshiki stinse le labbra e si ritrovò a dargli ragione. In fondo aveva ragione. Era un pirata. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il posto della donzella di famiglia nobile su cui scherzava Taichi quando parlavano di cosa avrebbero fatto una volta che si fossero arricchiti. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto avere una storia semplice e genuina come quella di Yuushou e Kai o vivere una favola d'amore come Eita e Kenjirou, tantomeno avrebbe mai potuto intraprendere una relazione allampanata come era quella di Wakatoshi e Satori. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai intrapreso una relazione e sarebbe morto da solo – vergine – e con la delusione del suo primo e unico amore ancora sulla punta della lingua.  
«Ti sei mangiato la lingua?» Taichi inclinò la testa di lato, vedendo che Goshiki non accennava a cenni di vita. «Si, posso capire che sia dura da digerire una mappata del genere. Non è da tutti scoprire che non si è la donzella perfetta e raffinata che ci si aspettava e che per vivere si compiono azioni illegali, ma-»  
«Mi piaci.» le parole lasciarono le labbra del corvino in automatico e si pentì di averle pronunciate non appena alzò lo sguardo solo per incrociare quello sconvolto del biondo. Nonostante sentisse il cuore frantumarsi in una miriade di coriandoli nell'osservare quell'espressione stralunata, si costrinse a continuare e a lasciar andare finalmente i polsi dell'altro. «Non volevo che lo sapessi così, ma ho capito che non potrà mai funzionare tra noi e volevo che lo sapessi per lo meno.»  
Il biondo lo osservò dargli le spalle e fissare l'Anomalia con aria assorta e pensierosa e non poté far a meno di sentir la mascella a terra. Quello stupido si era letteralmente appena confessato a lui mentre lo piantava in asso? Se Taichi pensava di aver visto tutto dopo la mano avvizzita di Satori per colpa di una maledizione, allora si disse che aveva sbagliato tutti i suoi calcoli, perché ricevere una dichiarazione d'amore e poi essere rifiutati nello stesso momento dalla stessa persona superava tutte le sue aspettative.  
«Goshiki...» Taichi deglutì, senza saper bene come iniziare il discorso.  
Tsutomu lo ignorò. Aveva appena detto che non poteva funzionare tra di loro. Non aveva né la voglia né la forza di sentirsi rifiutare e sapeva che se avesse sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Taichi sarebbe crollato come un castello di carte al vento. Evidentemente Taichi non era del suo stesso parere perché lo richiamò. «Goshiki.»  
Tsutomu lo ignorò ancora e lo ignorò anche quando gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla. A quel punto, Taichi decise che quello che aveva davanti doveva essere definitivamente ammattito e diventato un idiota, quindi gli afferrò saldamente entrambe le spalle, sbottando.  
«Tsutomu!» lo fece girare di scatto verso di sé e lesse il panico e lo stupore nei suoi occhi, ma non riuscì a non continuare con tono scorbutico. «Sei un cretino.»  
E poi si piegò verso di lui e lo baciò. Per un attimo, Tsutomu si ritrovò a pensare oh, questo è un sogno bellissimo e meraviglioso, quindi per favore non svegliatemi, poi si rese conto del fatto che no, quello non era un sogno e che Taichi lo stava veramente baciando. A sentirlo parlare sempre di donzelle raffinate e ricche si sarebbe aspettato che baciarlo sarebbe stato delicato e quasi come uno sfioramento, invece, il biondo premeva con forza le proprie labbra contro quelle del corvino e quando si allontanò risuonò nell'aria lo schiocco delle loro labbra che si staccarono. Tsutomu si coprì il viso con le braccia per nascondere l'improvviso rossore che gli aveva imporporato le punte delle orecchie e gli zigomi. Taichi gli afferrò i polsi con le mani e lo costrinse a scoprire la faccia, sospirando.  
«Sei un vero idiota, lo sai?» domandò, poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò ancora. Questa volta il corvino non rimase immobile e, superato lo stupore del momento, strinse le mani del biondo tra le proprie.


	20. Capitolo 19

Kenjirou riprese conoscenza all'interno della cella. La prima cosa che sentì fu la paglia pizzicare sulla pelle nuda della schiena, poi percepì il calore di due mani attorno alla testa e pensò che qualche angelo dal profumo di cioccolato e vaniglia lo stesse coccolando. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti il viso assorto e perso nel vuoto che Eita che gli stava accarezzando con cadenza regolare la fronte. Rimase ad osservare assorto il suo viso per parecchi secondi, poi alzò una mano e fece per prendere quella del biondo, ma il ricordo di ciò che era successo si presentò dirompente nella sua mente e lui rabbrividì.  
Avevano provato ad affogarlo. Lo avevano rinchiuso in una cella. Lo avevano abbandonato a se stesso. Strinse i pugni ma non scacciò Eita. Aspettò che lui si accorgesse che era sveglio e Semi quando se ne rese conto gli rivolse un dolce sorriso che fece quasi sciogliere l'altro. «Come ti senti?»  
Shirabu conficcò le unghie nella pelle nel tentativo di non metter su l'espressione più ebete che gli veniva in mente solo a guardar lo sguardo di Eita. «Spiegami cos'è successo.»  
Il biondo sospirò. Sapeva che Kenjirou avrebbe insistito per sapere cosa fosse successo prima che svenisse, quindi si era mentalmente preparato una sottospecie di discorsetto. Si schiarì la gola e fece sistemare il più piccolo contro al suo petto, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli con una mano. «Conosci la leggenda dell'Anomalia della Nave, Kenjirou?»  
Shirabu scosse la testa. «No.»  
«Si narra che tanto tempo fa ci fosse una donna nobile nata su una piccola isola e che questa donna fosse la figlia del sindaco del posto. Il sindaco e sua moglie decisero che quando loro figlia avesse raggiunto la giusta età allora le avrebbero fatto sposare un ricco nobile e quando compì sedici anni sulla loro isola arrivò un inglese molto ricco per poterla sposare. Lei scappò assieme ad una ciurma di pirati, contraria al suo matrimonio forzato, e per anni visse su un'isola assieme ad un vecchio e i suoi animali, in seguito ad un naufragio, e l'uomo le insegnò la magia nera.» Kenjirou ascoltava interessato e quasi si era dimenticato del perché fosse così arrabbiato. «Quando la donna, divenuta ormai una ventenne, ritornò sulla sua piccola isola la ritrovò in mano al nobile inglese che aveva fatto impiccare i suoi genitori dopo averla definita morta in mare e si aggirava per le strade proclamandosi suo vedovo e girando di bordello in bordello. Lei s'adirò e lanciò su tutta la città una potente maledizione. Nel giro di poche settimane tutti gli abitanti furono colpiti da un morbo sconosciuto che in poco tempo fece avvizzire i loro corpi e contagiò anche coloro che venivano toccati dai malati. L'unico a scampare a quella sciagura fu il suo promesso sposo.»  
Eita fece una piccola pausa per riprendere fiato e puntò lo sguardo negli occhi interessati di Kenjirou. «Si narra che la donna avesse il controllo sui corpi morti e avvizziti degli abitanti della città e che s'imbarcò su una nave per girare i mari alla ricerca del suo promesso sposo e maledire anche lui. Da quel momento la sua nave vaga per la terra avvolta in una nebbia verde e trasforma in Maledetti tutti coloro che incontra.»  
Kenjirou deglutì. «Ma questa è solo una leggenda, no?»  
Eita strinse le labbra e scosse la testa. «No. Abbiamo già avuto a che fare con l'Anomalia e Tendou ci ha quasi rimesso la vita. Aveva toccato per sbaglio uno dei Maledetti e la sua mano...»  
Shirabu sentì il sangue gelarsi. «È per questo che avete provato ad affogarmi? Perché il ragazzo della nave poteva essere uno dei Maledetti?»  
«Un Maledetto porta sul corpo una macchia nera che compare nel punto in cui uno dei marinai della ciurma fantasma lo tocca e non può essere curato. Il suo corpo è destinato ad avvizzire e lui a diventare uno dei milioni di spettri che invadono quel posto. Una persona che tocca un Maledetto invece, se con la parte di corpo con cui ha toccato il Maledetto rimane immersa per due minuti all'interno di acqua con dispersi all'interno sale, menta e limone, non contrarrà la malattia. È per questo che Reon ti ha trattenuto sott'acqua così a lungo. Mi dispiace.» spiegò Eita, accarezzando delicatamente la frangetta di Kenjirou. «Non avrei mai voluto che succedesse.»  
Shirabu abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò. «Non preoccuparti. Sono io ad aver sbagliato.»  
«No, capisco che non sei abituato ad essere ignorato quando parli.» Eita sorrise e affondò il naso tra i capelli del più piccolo. Kenjirou sentì le guance infiammarsi.  
«N-non è...» Semi lo interruppe.  
«Sì, che è vero.» rispose. Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi lunghi secondi. Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò l'orecchio contro al petto di Eita, ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco calmo e ritmico che gli mise addosso un senso di spossatezza tale da farlo quasi addormentare.  
«Eita...» richiamò d'improvviso il più piccolo.  
«Mh?» Semi abbassò lo sguardo su Kenjirou.  
«Il tipo è un Maledetto?» Eita scosse la testa. «Come siamo messi fuori? Siamo nell'Anomalia?»  
«Se fossimo nell'Anomalia te ne accorgeresti.» mormorò Eita. L'altro lo guardò interessato e il biondo percepì la sua muta domanda. «La nebbia dell'Anomalia non è verde per caso, Kenjirou. All'interno ci sono delle sostante... Dei vapori che noi non siamo fatti per respirare, anche se nessuno è mai sopravvissuto abbastanza per poterli analizzare e capire quali questi siano. Ti offuscano la vista, ti invadono i polmoni e rendono difficile pensare e ragionare lucidamente se li respiri troppo a lungo. Se non sono i pirati della Nave ad ucciderti, lo fa quel gas che ti inibisce il cervello, ti fa alzare la temperatura corporea e ti fa addormentare, per poi soffocarti nel sonno.»  
Un brivido di disgusto e paura scosse la colonna vertebrale di Shirabu. Si guardò le mani e si domandò come sarebbe stato addormentarsi sapendo che non si sarebbe più svegliato. Quella prospettiva era talmente spaventosa che gli fece contorcere lo stomaco in una morsa di nausea.  
«L'abbiamo aggirata. Non c'è più pericolo, non preoccuparti.» mormorò Eita. A ripensarci a posteriori si sarebbe dato dell'idiota per non aver controllato fuori dall'oblò della cabina.

Hayato avrebbe voluto scaraventare Satori in mare e intimargli di andarsene via di lì a nuoto. L'altra opzione sarebbe stata scaraventare se stesso in mare e affogare e si ripeté più volte che quella prospettiva era molto più rosa e fiori dello stare al timone con al fianco un esemplare terrorizzato di Tendou che continuava a ronzargli intorno in preda all'ansia e a canticchiare una canzoncina orribile per placare i suoi nervi.  
«Puoi, cortesemente, tacere?!» il castano si voltò verso il rosso e gli puntò un dito contro. «Se proprio vuoi dare fastidio a qualcuno vai a rompere le scatole a Shirabu e Semi che non stanno facendo nulla, non a me che sto cercando di navigare!»  
«Ma Kenjirou-kun ora è svenuto!» canticchiò Satori, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla nebbia verde che ora si trovava a due chilometri da loro. Erano passate all'incirca due ore da quando avevano visto la nebbia dirigersi nella loro direzione e ora gli stava alle calcagna, mandando su di giri Satori e facendo esasperare più del dovuto Hayato che dal canto suo avrebbe solamente voluto abbandonare il timone che stava governando da ormai sette ore filate e andare a dormire un po'. Lo avrebbe fatto, davvero, ma l'occhiataccia che Jin gli aveva rifilato alla "lavora-e-fai-il-tuo-dovere-come-tutti" quando lo aveva visto allontanarsi era bastata a farlo tornare al suo posto.  
«E allora vai in cabina a farti una sega!» sbottò Yamagata, tornando ad afferrare il timone e ruotandolo leggermente verso sud per mantenere la rotta di fuga – aveva provato a domandare a Wakatoshi cos'avrebbero fatto nel caso l'Anomalia avesse continuato a seguirli e il suo silenzio era valso più di mille parole, quindi ora Hayato era assolutamente certo del fatto di non voler sapere la sua risposta a quella domanda.  
«Hayato-kun!» Satori affiancò il castano e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, come se Hayato avesse detto una cosa talmente stupida da cadere nel ridicolo. «Mi pare lapalissiano dire che in questa situazione non mi si drizzerebbe mai!»  
Hayato gemette nel constatare che le occhiatacce di Jin da "fai-il-tuo-lavoro" comprendevano anche un "non ti interrompere per tirare un pugno a Satori anche se vorresti tanto farlo". Oh, si. Ora voleva decisamente tirare un pugno a Satori. Si costrinse a tirare un profondo respiro e non guardò in faccia il rosso.  
«Non mi interessa sapere se ti si drizzerà o no, Tendou. Vattene da qui e lasciami in pace, fosse per farti quella dannata sega o affogare in un barile.» sbottò. Satori gli batté le mani sulle spalle e Hayato fu sicuro di essere sull'orlo di un esaurimento nervoso.  
«Ma come, Hayato-kun! Non ti interessa della mia salute fisica?»  
«Se proprio hai paura che non ti si drizzi quando sei solo allora chiedi aiuto ad Ushijima.» sibilò Yamagata in risposta. Poi, con la coda dell'occhio, vide la sua salvezza da quella situazione. «Oh, Shibata! Vieni qui!»  
«Gliel'ho già chiesto. Wakatoshi-kun ha risposto che ora non ha tempo.» rispose Tendou con un sospiro. Shibata li raggiunse e Hayato lo afferrò per le spalle, piazzandolo davanti al timone.  
«Naviga verso sud, su. Sei una persona intelligente. Dammi il cambio.» Yamagata si dileguò prima di poter dare il tempo a Satori o Yuu di rispondere e scomparì sottocoperta sospirando. Si sentiva un po' in colpa ad aver lasciato Shibata alle prese con il timone e con alle calcagna un iperattivo Satori intento a discutere sulla sua eccitazione mancata, ma aveva veramente paura che la sua salute mentale ne avrebbe risentito prima o poi.  
«Yamagata?» Hayato si voltò di scatto solo per incrociare lo sguardo di Reon.  
«Oh, ciao. Che succede?» affiancò il coetaneo che stava trasportando un secchio d'acqua.  
«Niente. Pensavo fossi al timone. Sto andando dal ragazzo del Nekoma. Credo si stia svegliando.» Hayato annuì e seguì Oohira verso la cabina dove avevano lasciato a riposare Shibayama. «Allora? Cos'è successo?»  
«Niente. Ho lasciato Shibata al timone. Avevo bisogno di una pausa.» rispose semplicemente Hayato. Evitò di soffermarsi sul fatto che la pausa la voleva da Satori e dalla sua bocca troppo larga e non dal timone.  
«Giornataccia, eh?»  
«Puoi dirlo forte.» ed entrarono dentro alla stanza.


	21. Capitolo 20

Yuuki aveva appena aperto gli occhi quando il dolore alla testa e ad ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo fu attenuato dalla consapevolezza di non saper dove si trovasse. Provò a mettersi seduto ma le braccia tremarono per lo sforzo e questo bastò per convincerlo a non muoversi. Si guardò intorno con fare circospetto e analizzò ogni particolare della stanza, dal piccolo vaso di fiori tenuto sul comodino alla branda vuota e malmessa di fianco a lui, alle onde che sbattevano contro l'oblò.  
Chiuse gli occhi sforzandosi di ricordare cosa gli fosse successo ma gli eventi si susseguivano in sequenza solamente fino alla caduta in mare di Sou e alla sua fuga da codardo. Sentì un tuffo al cuore nel constatare che aveva abbandonato i suoi compagni. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e ora, ovunque fosse – era certo che quella stanza non esistesse sulla sua nave e nemmeno sulla loro compagna d'avventure, la Fukurodani -, avrebbe dovuto trovare le forze necessarie per alzarsi e andare a cercare in mare aperto il resto della sua ciurma.  
La porta della camera si aprì con un cigolio e ne entrarono due sconosciuti. Yuuki li osservò e quello più basso sorrise. Hayato si accostò al letto allegramente. «Oh, ciao! Ti sei svegliato finalmente!»  
Reon appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del castano. «Così temo tu lo stia spaventando.»  
«Io...» Yuuki corrugò le sopracciglia. «Voi chi siete? Dove sono?»  
Reon appoggiò il secchio per terra e appoggiando una mano sulla fronte del corvino constatò che poteva essere malato, dato l'insolito calore corporeo che emanava. Strizzò un panno appena bagnato e glielo adagiò in fronte. Un senso di sollievo invase Shibayama che nemmeno si era accorto di star bollendo, tanto preoccupato com'era. «Grazie.»  
Hayato si sedette sul bordo del letto. «Come ti senti? Quando ti abbiamo tirato su eri in un pessimo stato.»  
«Non me lo ricordo.» ammise il più piccolo, spostando leggermente lo sguardo e sentendo le guance già rosse di loro sicuramente a causa della febbre diventare ancora più rosse.  
«Beh, non è che sia successo poi chissà che. Eri su una barchetta tutta sgangherata e ti abbiamo tirato su. Ci hai detto che siete stati attaccati dalla Nave dentro all'Anomalia, poi sei svenuto.» Yuuki si mordicchiò un labbro nervosamente, annuendo. «Sei un marinaio della Nekoma?»  
«Sì, &egraave vero.» rispose. «Io... Non avete visto nessun altro?»  
«No, ma l'Anomalia è a pochi chilometri da noi ora.» rispose Reon, sospirando e sedendosi su una sedia. «Come ti chiami?»  
«Yuuki Shibayama.» rispose diligentemente quello, spostando lo sguardo da Hayato a Reon. «Dove siamo?»  
«Sulla Shiratorizawa.» il castano si piegò incuriosito verso il corvino che si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi. «Perché eravate nell'Anomalia?»  
Yuuki sospirò. «Beh... Ci stavamo dirigendo verso un'isola vicina per fare dei rifornimenti ed incontrarci con Bokuto e i suoi uomini della Fukurodani ed è comparsa all'improvviso. Non abbiamo fatto in tempo a cambiare rotta e ci siamo ritrovati nella nebbia. In realtà ci sembrava una nebbia anomala e tutti avevamo più o meno sentito parlare dell'Anomalia, ma nessuno ci credeva veramente quindi abbiamo continuato a navigare senza troppe preoccupazioni.»  
«Non vi ci eravate mai imbattuti?» Hayato guardò Yuuki sorpreso. «Molti affermano di averla vista, anche se da lontano.»  
«No, è la prima volta anche per i senpai.» rispose il corvino. «In ogni caso, la bussola ha iniziato ad impazzire man mano che andavamo avanti e quindi abbiamo deciso di rallentare a mezzevele per evitare inconvenienti. Poi è comparsa quest'altra nave ed è stato... Orribile.»  
Un brivido di paura percorse la spina dorsale di Yuuki mentre l'immagine della Nave gli ritornava prepotentemente in testa. Deglutì. «Era una nave grande, un veliero con tre alberi maestri, ma... Il legno era marcio e puzzava... Le vele erano strappate e cadevano a brandelli e alcuni dei loro sostegni era spezzato e sul punto di cadere. Si è avvicinata e ha iniziato a spararci ma le palle di cannone non erano di normale piombo. Sono esplose al contatto con la nostra nave ed è andato tutto a fuoco. Molti di noi sono saliti sulle scialuppe di salvataggio, ma gli altri... Non so bene cosa sia successo agli altri che sono caduti in mare o sono rimasti sulla nave mentre affondava. Il nostro capitano ci ha ordinato di scappare e siamo andati via, ma il ragazzo che era con me... Ci hanno sparato di nuovo con i cannoni e lui è caduto in mare. Mi ha detto di andare via però...»  
Yuuki corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. Era vero, Sou gli aveva detto di andare via, ma lui... Lui non poteva veramente aver abbandonato Inuoka, vero? Insomma, Inuoka era... Era... Yuuki si tirò a sedere con gli occhi sgranati e un senso di nausea si impossessò di lui. Aveva abbandonato Sou, eppure ricordava chiaramente di aver protestato. «I-io... Non...»  
Un scintilla di preoccupazione attraversò lo sguardo di Reon, che si avvicinò a lui e posò una mano sulla sua spalla. «Ti stai sentendo male?»  
Shibayama sentì le labbra tremare e deglutì. «Io l'ho abbandonato... Ma... Ma gli avevo detto che non lo avrei fatto... Però me ne sono andato... Me ne sono andato...»  
Hayato afferrò per le spalle il corvino. «Guardami, Shibayama.»  
Yuuki voltò lo sguardo stralunato verso di lui, tremando, e mormorò: «L'ho abbandonato...»  
«Ascoltami bene. L'Anomalia fa impazzire le persone. Confonde la loro mente, gioca brutti scherzi di memoria. Sono sicuro del fatto che tu non abbia abbandonato volutamente i tuoi compagni e dovresti esserlo anche tu perché si vede bene che tieni molto a loro, quindi ora calmati. Respira con me.» Hayato tirò una gran boccata d'aria e Yuuki lo imitò. Espirarono ed inspirarono nuovamente e poi ancora, per quattro o cinque volte. «Va meglio?»  
Yuuki annuì. «Sì, grazie...»  
«Hayato Yamagata.» rispose prontamente il castano, poi indicò Reon. «Lui è Reon Oohira.»  
La porta venne spalancata di scatto e sulla soglia fece irruzione un trafelato Umeda con il fiatone. Puntò lo sguardo su Oohira. «L'Anomalia ci ha quasi raggiunto. Satori è in panico. C'è bisogno di voi.»  
In quel momento, mentre Hayato e Reon si alzavano in tutta fretta, dall'oblò incominciò a filtrare un fumo verdognolo.

Yuushou correva da una parte all'altra del ponte della nave con un pezzo di stoffa legato dietro la testa a coprire naso e bocca, come tutti quelli che si trovavano all'aria aperta. L'Anomalia li aveva raggiunti in pochissimo tempo e avevano avuto si e no il tempo di proteggersi il volto che si erano ritrovati inglobati al suo interno. Satori era andato in panico quando lo avevano implorato di dare ascolto a Jin e di mettersi quel dannato tessuto davanti alla faccia e ora tremava come una foglia al vento, rannicchiato al fianco di Kai che tentava di calmarlo.  
«Vado a chiamare Ushijima.» sentenziò Yuu, tirandosi in piedi. Kai allungò una mano verso di lui prima che potesse salire sul ponte.  
«No! Sta dirigendo le operazioni per tirarci fuori da qui!» Shibata si voltò verso Akakura e agitò le mani nella direzione di Tendou.  
«È in panico! Chi meglio del capitano lo può aiutare, secondo te?!» sbottò irritato.  
«Di certo non il rimanere bloccato dentro un'Anomalia mentre quello che dovrebbe calmarlo dovrebbe essere da un'altra parte a dirigere la nave!»  
«E ci penserà Soekawa a dirigere le operazioni!» sbuffò Yuu. «Tendou ci serve in forma in questa situazione, non rannicchiato in un angolino con un trauma a vita!»  
«Che succede?» Hayato si stava avvicinando mentre finiva di legare il pezzo di stoffa attorno al viso. Si inginocchiò di fronte a Satori e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Tendou?»  
Il rosso alzò lo sguardo sul castano e deglutì, sussurrando: «Siamo dentro l'Anomalia...»  
Yamagata tirò un profondo respiro e annuì. «Sì, ci siamo, ma nessuno ti farà del male questa volta, okay, Tendou? Calmati. Non ti malediranno e tu rimarrai sulla nave, te lo giuro.»  
Satori strinse gli occhi e annuì con forza, sforzandosi di convincersi di quelle parole. Nonostante il panico era ancora in lui e sapeva di star mettendo in difficoltà i suoi compagni in una situazione già difficile di suo, quindi s'impose autocontrollo e tirò un profondo respiro. Hayato gli strinse le spalle con fare rassicurante.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di te, Tendou. Ce la fai?» domandò. Il rosso annuì con più decisione questa volta e deglutì, ricacciando con tutte le sue forze il panico dentro di sé tanto da farlo rimanere un fastidioso senso d'oppressione dentro al petto. Si alzò con l'aiuto del coetaneo e si spazzolò i pantaloni scuri con una mano.  
«Akakura, per favore... Andate a chiamare Semi e Shirabu. Dovrebbero essere ancora nelle celle.» esclamò Hayato mentre saliva le scale che portavano al ponte. Kai annuì.  
«Sì! Andiamo, Shibata.» e scesero verso i piani inferiori.


	22. Capitolo 21

Eita si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava dopo che tutto aveva iniziato a puzzare e dopo che la sua vista aveva iniziato a sfocarsi quando sbatteva più volte le palpebre. Anche Kenjirou si era accorto che qualcosa non andava ma solo perché la sua capacità di concentrazione era calata.  
«... E poi abbiamo tirato su quella rete e il pesce era enorme. Tsutomu lo ha...» Eita abbassò lo sguardo su Kenjirou. «Mi stai ascoltando?»  
Shirabu socchiuse gli occhi e girò la testa verso Eita. «Scusa... Credo di essermi addormentato.»  
Semi gli accarezzò delicatamente la frangetta. «Vuoi riposare un po'? Andiamo in cabina se vuoi.»  
Kenjirou sbadigliò coprendosi la bocca con una mano e annuì. «Sì, grazie.»  
Eita si alzò e se lo caricò in braccio, diretto verso la loro cabina. Raggiunse la stanza e fece adagiare delicatamente Shirabu sulla sua branda, poi gli baciò la fronte. «Vado a vedere come sono messi di sopra, okay? Tu riposa. Tra poco torno.»  
Il castano mugugnò una risposta veloce e si raggomitolò sotto la coperta che Eita gli depositò sul corpo. Il biondo lasciò la cabina e si diresse tranquillamente verso il ponte. Si fermò solamente sulla sommità delle scale, confuso, quando vide Yuu e Kai corrergli incontro con il viso coperto dalla stoffa. Li guardò vagamente divertito.  
«Hanno deciso di fare una specie di sfida a chi trova la maschera migliore?» domandò Eita mentre i due gli si fermavano davanti, ma non appena vide i loro visi pregni di preoccupazione il suo sorriso divertito vacillò.  
«Senpai, copriti la bocca e il naso!» gridò Kai, frugando in tasca alla ricerca di un panno. Eita inclinò la testa di lato, confuso.  
«Che succede?» Yuu gli piantò davanti al viso un pezzo di stoffa che lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Siamo dentro l'Anomalia! Perché non ti sei coperto il viso?!» sbottò Shibata.  
Il cuore di Eita perse un battito. L'Anomalia. Erano dentro l'Anomalia. Superò i suoi kohai con una spinta e mentre si legava il pezzo di stoffa attorno alla testa salì su ponte. Il suo cuore perse un secondo battito mentre osservava il pesante banco di nebbia verde che accerchiava la nave. Tutti attorno a lui correvano da una parte all'altra della nave, frenetici mentre armavano i cannoni, sistemavano le vele, spostavano casse e cannocchiali al fianco della balaustra. Tutti portavano la stoffa attorno al viso.  
Taichi affiancò Eita. «Ti sei deciso a farti vivo, finalmente.»  
Anche Tsutomu li raggiunse. «Senpai! Dov'eri? Dov'è Shirabu?»  
Il cuore di Eita si fermò. Erano nell'Anomalia. Da quanto? Quanto gas avevano respirato? Ecco spiegato il perché della vista sfocata. Semi si voltò con il viso stralunato verso Tsutomu e mormorò. «Cosa...?»  
Il corvino inclinò la testa di lato. «Ti ho chiesto dov'è Shirabu. Era con te, no? Sta meglio?»  
Kenjirou! Eita sentì le gambe tremare. Kenjirou non aveva mai avuto a ché fare con l'Anomalia. Il suo organismo era umano, certo, ma talmente puro che era un miracolo che non si fosse intossicato con l'aria della città. E lui lo aveva lasciato da solo.  
«Kenjirou...» rifletté, poi si voltò di scatto e si scapicollò verso la propria cabina. Se avevano veramente respirato l'aria tossica dell'Anomalia e quella aveva avuto effetti anche su Eita, allora Kenjirou... Kenjirou si stava intossicando. Taichi e Tsutomu lo seguirono a rotta di collo. «Kenjirou sta ancora respirando l'aria dell'Anomalia!»  
Spalancò la porta della cabina e si affrettò a raccogliere un pezzo di stoffa. Lo legò attorno al viso di Shirabu e lo scosse tremando per le spalle. «Shirabu! Shirabu!»  
Taichi e Tsutomu lo raggiunsero incespicando e lo affiancarono. «Avete respirato l'aria dell'Anomalia?!»  
Semi scosse ancora il castano che non diede segni di vita. I suoi occhi rimasero chiusi e il corpo immobile se non per il petto che si alzava molto lentamente. «KENJIROU!»  
Eita sollevò di scatto la stoffa della mascherina del castano e prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo calò le labbra sulle sue e prese una gran boccata d'aria. Il sapore di marcio gli invase la gola e gli fece bruciare i polmoni. La testa gli vorticò pericolosamente mentre buttava fuori quell'aria marcia e ripeteva il processo togliendo quell'aria tossica dai polmoni del compagno. Il petto dell'altro ebbe una contrazione involontaria quando Eita prese l'ennesima boccata d'aria e la buttò fuori. «Kenjirou... Kenjirou, ti prego... Ti prego...»  
Lo scosse ancora una volta per le spalle premendogli la stoffa sul viso perché filtrasse anche solo un po' di quelle sostanze tossiche e finalmente ebbe una reazione. Le palpebre del compagno si socchiusero e lui fece vagare lo sguardo stanco su Eita, mormorando. «Eita... Che succede...?»  
Semi crollò in ginocchio, tremando, e strinse forte la mano del castano sospirando di sollievo. Anche Taichi e Goshiki sospirarono sollevati e il biondo trascinò il corvino fuori dalla porta. «Andiamo a prendere un panno bagnato. Voi intanto andate sul ponte.»  
Eita non se lo fece ripete una seconda volta e prima che il suo compagno ormai quasi completamente sveglio potesse protestare lo prese in braccio e si diresse verso il ponte.  
«Eita, che succede?» Kenjirou si strinse al suo collo con una mano e si premette la stoffa sul viso con l'altra. Non era del tutto sveglio e la sensazione di potersi assopire seduta stante sulla spalla di Eita era ancora forte, ma aveva capito che la situazione era più grave del previsto e il sollievo che Semi aveva provato quando lo aveva visto sveglio aveva fatto capire lui che qualcosa di grave era successo.  
«Siamo dentro l'Anomalia.» ribatté Eita, salendo sul ponte. Kenjirou rabbrividì nel guardarsi intorno e vedere la nebbia verde che li circondava. «Io... Tu... Pensavo che fossi morto...»  
Shirabu deglutì mentre Tsutomu si avvicinava con un panno bagnato e glielo allungava. «Questo dovrebbe trattenere meglio i gas nocivi.»  
Kenjirou si cambiò velocemente il panno da davanti al viso dopo che Eita lo ebbe lasciato andare e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Sto bene.» lanciò un'occhiataccia al viso preoccupato di Tsutomu. «Smettila di guardarmi così, moccioso con la testa a scodella.»  
«SemiSemi!» Eita, Kenjirou e Tsutomu si voltarono nella direzione di Satori. Sembrava più pallido del solito e il viso era coperto da una stoffa di un viola acceso. Anche se il suo tono era allegro tutti erano riusciti a cogliere una nota di paura nella sua voce ma nessuno ebbe cuore di farglielo notare perché vedere Tendou in piedi e che tentava di scherzare in quella situazione che lo costringeva ad affrontare uno dei suoi più profondi terrori era già un miracolo dal cielo. «Ti sei fatto vivo finalmente! Avevo iniziato a credere che ti fossi nascosto in camera.»  
«Mi stai dando del codardo?» scherzò il biondo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Dov'è Ushijima?»  
Satori indicò il timone dove il capitano e il suo vice stavano avendo un'animata discussione mentre indicavano una bussola e una mappa. «Stanno cercando di capire da che parte andare.»  
«Kenjirou.» Eita si voltò verso il castano che era ancora leggermente stordito ma che si sentiva decisamente meglio rispetto a prima. «Se ti senti male... Se senti qualunque cosa strana, avverti. Il tuo corpo non è abituato a questi livelli d'inquinamento quindi risentirai molto di più dei gas dell'Anomalia e mi sorprende anche in realtà che tu sia riuscito a sopportare quello nella città.»  
Il castano annuì. «Se sto male avverto. Capito.»  
Osservò Eita allontanarsi e immediatamente Satori gli circondò con un braccio le spalle. «Allora, Kenjirou-kun... Che ne dici di darci una mano ad armare i cannoni?»  
Kenjirou rispose con un grugnito mentre si avvicinavano ai grossi sputa-piombo, come a Yuuji piaceva chiamarli. «Non so come si faccia.»  
«Oh, è piuttosto semplice in realtà.» Satori batté con due colpi secchi una mano sul cannone e si lanciò in una lunga e disparata spiegazione sul funzionamento del cannone – spiegazione che Kenjirou si rifiutò di ascoltare. Aveva sempre pensato che gli umani fossero creature violente e quando aveva deciso di entrar a far parte dell'equipaggio a bordo della Shiratorizawa si era ripromesso che mai e poi mai avrebbe preso parte ad un combattimento armato, ma quella, si costrinse a riflettere, era una situazione disperata e se volevano sopravvivere al confronto con la Nave avrebbero avuto bisogno di tutte le opzioni d'offensiva possibili.  
«Smettila di divagare e dimmi come si arma.» sbottò il castano, afferrando una delle pesantissime palle di piombo. Quasi gli caddero le braccia quando iniziò a sollevarla ma strinse i denti ed ignorò il dolore, guardando Satori con la coda dell'occhio in attesa che gli dicesse cosa fare. La sua espressione trasudava di segnali d'emergenza e Satori se se ne accorse – Shirabu notò con rammarico che nemmeno lo guardava – non diede segno di aver colto quegli avvertimenti. Si limitò a spiegare per filo e per segno come la palla di cannone sarebbe stata spinta in avanti una volta appiccato fuoco alla miccia e Kenjirou, stufo di tutto quell'allenamento non richiesto, smollò la palla di piombo all'interno dell'artiglieria pesante.  
«Sì, puoi farlo anche così.» suppose il rosso, massaggiandosi il mento con le dita. Kenjirou giurò a se stesso che se non fosse stata l'Anomalia ad uccidere quell'irritante senpai che si ritrovava gli avrebbe stretto lui stesso le mani attorno al collo per fargli mancare l'aria.

Yuuki salì sul ponte quando Kenjirou e Satori ebbero finito di armare tutti i cannoni della stiva. Si incrociarono nel primo piano della sottocoperta e il castano sobbalzò nel vederli, come se non si aspettasse che su quel vascello potessero esserci un ragazzo estremamente serio e con un cipiglio irritato o un tipo fin troppo esuberante che canticchiava canzoncine senza un filo logico e faceva pulsare a ritmo sempre maggiore una vena sulla fronte del più piccolo.  
«S-salve!» Shibayama si guardò intorno e si torturò le mani nervosamente. Kenjirou e Satori si voltarono verso di lui incurisitì e gli occhi del rosso si spalancarono.  
«Oh! Tu sei il ragazzo della Nekoma!» esclamò, saltellandogli intorno con un sorrisetto irritante agli occhi di Kenjirou. Il castano chinò il capo in segno di saluto e Yuuki rispose con un profondo inchino.  
«M-mi chiamo Yuuki Shibayama.» mormorò nervosamente. «Ecco... Sono salito sul ponte per sapere cosa sta succedendo. Ho visto che siamo dentro l'Anomalia.»  
Tendou gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo trascinò sul ponte, allargando le braccia per indicare la fitta nebbia verdognola che li circondava e lasciava spazio al campo visivo solamente per qualche decina di metri. «Eccoci qui! Di nuovo.»  
Da uno dei cannoni Yuu e Kai si voltarono verso di lui e Shibata fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto. «Come fa ad essere di nuovo così attivo? Fino a poco fa era in panico.»  
Satori si voltò verso di lui e gli rivolse il suo miglior sorriso da "guarda che ti sento". Yuu ricambiò l'occhiata sardonica con uno sguardo alla "lo so e non mi interessa". Il rosso si avvicinò e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Cosa ci fai ai cannoni, Shibata-kun? Non dovresti essere al timone? Wakatoshi-kun non l'ha lasciato a te per andare a parlare con Eita-kun nel suo ufficio?»  
«Yamagata-san è tornato e mi ha detto che potevo andare a sistemare le ultime casse di materiale esplosivo.» rispose quello, allontanandosi dalla stretta del suo senpai e lanciando uno sguardo verso Yuuki e Kenjirou. «Quello è il tipo della Nekoma?»  
Satori annuì. «Sì. Shiba... Shibayata? Shitayata? Qualcosa del genere. Yuui.»  
Yuu si avvicinò a lui e tese una mano verso Yuuki. «Yuui Shitayata? Sono Yuu Shibata.»  
Le orecchie di Yuuki si tinsero di rosso e tutti nel giro di pochi metri poterono notarlo alla perfezione nonostante la nebbia verde che aleggiava attorno a loro. Il corvino non si perse d'animo e sorrise, stringendo calorosamente la mano di Yuu. «È Yuuki Shibayama. Piacere mio.»  
Yuu sbatté più volte le palpebre e si voltò verso Satori, piegato in due dalle risate per la pessima figura appena fatta dal suo kohai. Shibata si segnò mentalmente di farla pagare al rosso il prima possibile e tornò a concentrarsi su Yuuki. «Scusami.»  
Yuuki, quale anima di buon cuore qual'era, scosse la testa mantenendo il suo sorriso e ringraziando il cielo che non si notasse la sua aria divertita da dietro la stoffa che gli copriva naso e bocca. «Non preoccuparti.»


	23. Capitolo 22

Eita si passò una mano tra i capelli con un lungo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi la collottola. «E se ti stessi sbagliando? Che cosa faremmo se incontrassimo la Nave?»  
«Ho chiesto a Tendou di armare i cannoni per questo.» Wakatoshi ignorò il tono preoccupato e irritato che impregnava la voce di Semi. Il biondo gli lanciò un'occhiata e si voltò verso Jin.  
«È il piano più stupido che io abbia mai sentito.» sbottò. Il vicecapitano scrollò le spalle.  
«Anche io, ma è la nostra unica possibilità e lo sai, quindi è inutile stare qui a discutere.» Semi scosse la testa e si passò ancora la mano tra i capelli.  
«Quindi continueremo ad avanzare in questa direzione sperando che le correnti d'aria imprevedibili dell'Anomalia non varino, che la direzione in cui andiamo sia giusta e che l'Anomalia non stia girando attorno a noi in modo tale da spingerci verso il suo centro?» Wakatoshi annuì e ripiegò la mappa di navigazione. Eita alzò le braccia.  
«Okay. Io... Io vado da Kenjirou e cerco di non pensare a quante delle troppe cose folli di questo folle piano possano andare storte e di figurare positivo, nonostante le cose negative battano quelle positive ad un confronto schiacciante di 5 ad 1.» uscì dalla cabina e sentì il lungo sospiro di Jin.  
Eita trovò Kenjirou occupato nello scrutare l'acqua, appoggiando alla balaustra del ponte. Aveva le mani sporche di fuliggine, polvere da sparo e polvere e lo sguardo perso tra le onde mentre osservava con intensità il suo riflesso che tra un'increspatura e l'altra si distorceva e spariva per poi riapparire poco dopo, di sfuggita e alterato, sparendo poi nuovamente e così via in una lunga serie di interminabili attimi.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò appoggiandosi vicino a lui. Kenjirou alzò lo sguardo e gli fece un cenno col capo.  
«Ciao.» rispose.  
«Come stai?» Eita fissò il loro riflesso. L'acqua non era azzurra, riflettente il cielo, né blu abisso, né nera e stellata, né arancione per il tramonto, ma di un verde marcio che fece stringere le labbra di Eita in una dura linea. Più ci si avvicinava all'interno dell'Anomalia, più l'acqua prendeva un colorito verdognolo che la faceva sembrare unta e lurida.  
«Meglio. Non mi gira più la testa e il sonno è sparito.» rispose il castano, alzando lo sguardo per osservare la nebbia. Scrutò il muro verde con immensa attenzione, cercando di scorgere un piccolo frammento di cielo o un qualcosa che indicasse loro che si stavano avvicinando ad una speranza di uscirne, ma l'unica cosa che catturò la sua attenzione fu la grossa ombra grigia. Per un attimo non ci fece caso, poi distinse chiaramente un qualcosa al di là del muro di nebbia e puntò il dito davanti a sé.  
«Cos'è quella?» domandò con genuina curiosità. Se fosse stata un'isola, magari, si disse, avrebbero potuto approdare e aspettare che l'Anomalia li sorpassasse. Aveva il sentore che ad un fenomeno del genere, a sentire le storie di Eita, non piacesse particolarmente la terraferma. Il biondo lo guardò corrucciando le sopracciglia.  
«Cosa? Io non vedo niente.» Kenjirou agitò una mano.  
«Ma sì, dai! Quella cosa là. È tipo un'ombra. È un'isola, vero? Magari possiamo ancorare la nave e aspettare che l'Anomalia si allontani.» rispose. Eita si sporse oltre il bordo della balaustra con il busto e inclinò la testa di alto.  
«Intendi quell'affare tipo... Grigio, oltre il banco di nebbia?» Shirabu annuì.  
«Sì, esatto. Quello. È la terraferma, no?» Semi indicò la cassa di legno posta al fianco del castano.  
«Passami un cannocchiale, per favore.» l'altro gli allungò un lungo oggetto intagliato e decorato con ghirigori e filamenti d'oro. Eita lo portò ad un occhio e regolò l'ingrandimento, confuso.  
«Non so. Mi sembra un po' piccola per essere della terra ferma e poi l'Anomalia non passa mai così vicino alle isole.» in quel preciso istante un grande bompresso fece la sua comparsa dal muro di nebbia ed Eita sgranò gli occhi, saltando all'indietro.  
«VIRA A DESTRA, YAMAGATA!» gridò, indicando la grossa nave nera e bianca con intricati disegni dorati che si stava dirigendo verso di loro. Hayato fece roteare con velocità il timone della Shiratorizawa fino a quando non fu perfettamente allineata alla nuova nave e si asciugò una goccia di sudore freddo. Avevano perso la rotta.  
«Che succede?» Taichi fece la sua comparsa al fianco di Kenjirou e guardò la nave sconosciuta. «Chi sono?»  
Satori e Yuuki si avvicinarono e fu il corvino a rispondere, gli occhi che brillavano intensamente. «La Fukurodani. Sono ancora vivi...»  
Dalla nave di fianco si affacciò sul parapetto un ragazzo con i capelli sparati per aria, che si sbracciò per farsi notare da loro. Eita fece segno ad Hayato di avvicinarsi leggermente e quando le due navi furono a poco più di sette metri di distanza Yuuki riconobbe il ragazzo.  
«Bokuto-san!» agitò le braccia nella sua direzione, gridando. «Ce l'avete fatta!»  
«Shibayama-kun!» Koutarou Bokuto sorrise. Al suo fianco fece la sua comparsa un ragazzo con folti capelli corvini che Eita non aveva mai visto. «Akaashi, abbiamo trovato Shibayama-kun! Vai ad avvertire Kuroo.»  
Yuuki sgranò gli occhi. «Kuroo è lì? E Inuoka? Gli altri?»  
«Sono tutti qui. La Nekoma è affondata, ma nessuno è stato preso dalla Nave. Stiamo tutti bene e nessuno è diventato un Marchiato.» Yuuki sospirò di sollievo. «Stiamo cercando di uscire, ma continuiamo a intravedere la Nave che gira e credo che la nave stia girando in tondo in realtà.»  
«Inuoka...» Yuuki deglutì ed Eita poté sentire la preoccupazione trapelare nella sua voce. Sapeva quanto fosse duro perdere una persona cara e lo capiva bene. «Inuoka è lì?»  
Koutarou annuì e si fece più serio, smettendo di sorridere. «Ti allunghiamo una passerella così puoi raggiungerci sulla nave.»  
«Aspetta, aspetta...» Satori assottigliò lo sguardo. «Come facciamo a sapere che non ci attaccherete appena il piccoletto sarà con voi?»  
Al fianco di Koutarou fecero la loro comparsa il corvino di prima seguito da un ragazzo più alto e con un occhio coperto da un ammasso di ciocche scure che schernì il rosso con una risatina sardonica.  
«Non ricordavo che fossi così sospettoso.» sul viso di Satori andò a disegnarsi un sorrisetto tutt'altro che allegro.  
«Da quanto tempo, Kerou.»  
«È Kuroo.»  
«Quello che è.» Satori agitò una mano. «Prima rispondi alla mia domanda.»  
«Beh,» l'altro si appoggiò al parapetto. «Perché non lasci che parliamo con il tuo capitano?»  
Eita percepì il suo compagno irrigidirsi a quella frase, ma nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo o fece vacillare il proprio sorriso falso. «D'accordo.»  
Il tono irritato di Tendou lo percepì persino Kenjirou e fu come una ventata gelida che gli fece accapponare la pelle. Eita lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò verso il sottocoperta. «Andiamo a chiamare Wakatoshi e Soekawa.»  
Quando si furono appartati nella stiva, Semi tirò un lungo sospiro. Kenjirou, al suo fianco, alzò lo sguardo e lo osservò come in attesa che gli rivelasse qualcosa. «Allora? Di che si tratta?»  
Il biondo si prese qualche prezioso secondo prima di rispondere. «Abbiamo avuto qualche controversia con la Nekoma in passato. Diciamo che... L'oro non è fatto per essere spartito e nemmeno le mappe.»  
Shirabu sapeva di dover star zitto, perché avrebbe potuto vedere a miglia di distanza l'irritazione sul viso di Eita e sentiva ancora i brividi per il tono tagliente utilizzato da Tendou, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio. «Cos'è successo?»  
«Dopo te lo racconto, magari.» rispose il rosso con un piccolo sorrisetto, prima di entrare nell'ufficio del capitano. Jin si voltò verso di lui con aria confusa.  
«Che succede?» domandò, lanciando un'occhiata incuriosita a Shirabu. «Ciao.»  
«Ciao.» rispose quello.  
«Dov'è Wakatoshi? Abbiamo dei problemi di sopra.» si intromise il biondo, battendo nervosamente una mano sulla gamba. «Problemi grossi, intendo.»  
«Io... credo sia nella sua stanza. Doveva prendere delle carte. Che genere di problemi?»  
«Problemi che richiedono delle trattative di pace. La Fukurodani è qui.» rispose Semi. Jin sgranò gli occhi.  
«Lo vado a chiamare. Aspettateci di sopra.» Eita annuì e guardò Kenjirou. «Se vuoi puoi restare in cabina.»  
Il castano fece una smorfia. «Non ci penso proprio, non ora che le cose si sono fatte interessanti.»

Yuushou camminava in maniera irrequieta per il ponte della nave. Kai e Yuu erano accampati di fianco ad un cannone e stavano limando le proprie spade. Tsutomu si avvicinò loro e si sedette per terra con uno sbuffo.  
«Quanto credete che ci metteranno?» domandò, fissando con aria torva il vascello dietro di sé. Shibata scrollò le spalle e pose in alto la lama per osservarne le imperfezioni da sistemare.  
«Sono appena saliti, ma il capitano della Fukurodani non sembra veramente intenzionato ad attaccarci, o almeno credo. Sono nella merda quanto noi.» decretò, poi posò lo sguardo su Sagae che stava ancora camminando irrequieto da una parte all'altra del ponte. «Hai finito di mangiare il legno?»  
Il castano alzò di scatto lo sguardo e fissò confuso il suo amico. «Mangiare il legno?»  
«Si, il legno. Tra un po' si crea il solco su quelle dannate assi. Stai fermo.» rispose Yuu, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua spada. «Nessuno si farà del male. Ci sono il capitano e i senpai a parlare, quindi andrà bene.»  
«Vorrei avere il tuo ottimismo.» borbottò Kai, rinfoderando la propria lama. Yuushou si accasciò al suo fianco e si stese con la testa appoggiata sulle sue ginocchia. Al loro fianco Yuu fece una smorfia.  
«Mi fate venire il diabete.» Tsutomu annuì.  
«Anche a me.» Yuu lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Che c'è?»  
«Parli proprio tu che ronzi attorno a Kawanishi-senpai?»  
Le guance del corvino si velarono di rosa. «Io non ronzo attorno a Taic... a Kawanishi-senpai!»  
Shibata roteò gli occhi. «Vi chiamate anche per nome adesso? Mi verrà sicuramente il diabete.»  
«Sai almeno cos'è il diabete?» Yuushou inclinò la testa all'indietro per guardare Shibata. Quello alzò le spalle.  
«No.»  
«Bene. Manco io.»  
«E allora che parli a fare?»  
«Provo a farti star zitto. Ultimamente non fai altro che lamentarti.»  
«Parla quello che stava consumando il pavimento.»  
«Io almeno a differenza tua lo faccio in silenzio.»  
«Ragazzi, basta.» Kai lanciò un'occhiata d'ammonimento ai due e quelli si voltarono rimanendo in silenzio. Tsutomu si voltò verso Kai.  
«Cos'è il diabete?» prima che il coetaneo potesse rispondere qualcuno piantò le mani sulle spalle del corvino facendolo sobbalzare. Satori sfoderò un grosso sorriso divertito – sorriso che nessuno vide a causa della stoffa attorno al naso e alla bocca, ma che tutti immaginavano esserci – e si lasciò cadere al fianco del suo kohai.  
«Hai poca fiducia nei tuoi senpai, Tsutomu-kun?» domandò con un tono divertito. Goshiki alzò le spalle.  
«No. Mi stavo solo chiedendo come stessero andando le cose.» Satori si fece un attimo pensieroso, poi scosse la testa.  
«Se stesse andando male avremmo già sentito gli spari. E poi lì dentro ci sono Wakatoshi-kun e i tuoi preziosi senpai! Nulla potrà mai andare storto!»


	24. Capitolo 23

Era tutto un disastro ed Eita era certo che semmai fossero usciti vivi di lì si sarebbe convertito a monaco stilita. Non era stato tanto il riuscire a convincere Koutarou e Tetsurou a non farli fuori a dare problemi, perché era chiaro che nessuno dei due volesse mettere a repentaglio la vita del proprio equipaggio. Il vero problema era l'Anomalia in sé e ciò che il capitano della Fukurodani aveva raccontato loro.  
L'ufficio di Koutarou si trovava nella poppa della Fukurodani, appena sotto il timone, e tre delle pareti erano fatte quasi completamente di vetro. Una patina verdastra si era andata a depositare sulla sabbia cotta ma Eita riusciva ancora a vedere fuori. Jin fissava nervosamente il mare che si stavano lasciando alle spalle e sembrava estraneo alla conversazione, mentre Wakatoshi e Reon discutevano animatamente con Koutarou, Keiji, Tetsurou e Nobuyuki, che a quanto pareva era il vicecapitano della Nekoma – Eita era abbastanza sicuro del fatto che non servissero così tante persone per delle trattative di pace già accordate, ma non si era espresso per rispetto verso i propri compagni.  
«Ti dico che è impossibile capire se stiamo girando in tondo!» Reon scosse la testa.  
«Noi avevamo calcolato la posizione attraverso la mappa. Se virassimo verso sinistra di certo riusciremmo ad uscire.» Keiji scosse la testa.  
«No. Noi ci stavamo dirigendo verso nord quando ci siamo incontrati. Dirigendoci a sinistra andremmo dritti verso il centro dell'Anomalia.»  
«No, è impossibile. Noi stavamo andando ad est.» ribatté Wakatoshi. «Quindi voi stavate andando a sud.»  
«No. Stavamo andando a nord.»  
«Ti ripeto che è impossibile.»  
«O magari siete voi che avete sbagliato direzione.»  
«Impossibile.»  
«E come puoi dirlo? Hai delle prove? La vostra bussola funziona?»  
«No, ovviamente no. Le bussole non funzionano nell'Anomalia.»  
Eita affiancò il suo vicecapitano e guardò fuori. «Noti qualcosa di strano?»  
Jin si voltò verso Semi che lo guardò incuriosito. «Quanto strano? Più strano della nebbia tossica in cui siamo immersi, vuoi dire?»  
Soekawa annuì e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma poi si fermò e tornò a guardare fuori. Il biondo si domandò se avesse adocchiato qualcosa o se il pezzo di stoffa che fungeva da mascherina avesse semplicemente smesso di filtrare bene i gas nocivi.  
«Credo che ci stia seguendo.» esclamò. «È vicina.»  
«La Nave?» Jin annuì.  
«Sì. Stiamo girando intorno.» rispose il vicecapitano. «O per lo meno... Noi stiamo continuando ad andare avanti. È l'Anomalia stessa a girarci intorno. Ci tiene intrappolati. Come...»  
Eita strinse le labbra e completò la frase al posto suo. «... l'ultima volta. Me lo ricordo. Come ne eravamo usciti?»  
Soekawa rabbrividì. «Glielo abbiamo lasciato.»  
Il biondo corrugò le sopracciglia. «Glielo abbiamo lasciato? Chi?»  
Jin sospirò e si voltò verso Semi, stringendo le labbra. Nel suo sguardo il biondo riuscì a leggere tutto il senso di colpa che stava provando. Si domandò cosa stesse succedendo ma per quanto sforzasse la memoria proprio non riusciva a ricordare come avessero fatto ad uscire dall'Anomalia l'ultima volta che ci si erano imbattuti. Improvvisamente, il suo viso si fece scuro.  
«Cosa mi stai nascondendo, Soekawa?» Jin deglutì e si girò intorno con fare preoccupato, poi si avvicinò a Semi.  
«Semi, l'ultima volta che ci siamo imbattuti nell'Anomalia ti ricordi che Tendou ha toccato un Maledetto?» Eita annuì. Si ricordava alla perfezioni le grida di dolore del rosso quando la sua mano aveva iniziato ad avvizzire.  
«Sì. Mi ricordo che siete tornati sulla nostra nave con Satori che era bianco come un cencio e poi lui ha iniziato ad urlare e a dire che gli stava come andando a fuoco la mano ed è quasi svenuto quando quella ha iniziato ad avvizzire. E poi... poi...» Eita corrugò le sopracciglia. Poi cos'era successo? La sua espressione si fece grave. «Jin, cos'avete fatto?»  
Il vicecapitano sospirò. «Eita, l'Anomalia richiede un tributo. Senza darle quello che vuole continuerà a tenerci intrappolati qui dentro e finiremo per morire di stenti o per essere tutti Maledetti.»  
Eita lo guardò confuso. «Cosa significa? Non... Noi non abbiamo dato un tributo a nessuno.»  
«Noi durante quel periodo non giravamo da soli.»  
«No, certo che no. Con noi giravano anche Washijou-san e Saitou-san. Ma... Loro sono sull'isola, no? Siamo stati lì poco tempo fa.» Jin scosse la testa amareggiato.  
«No, Semi. Con noi girava anche un'altra persona.» gli occhi di Eita si spalancarono e la consapevolezza lo investì come una gelida secchiata d'acqua.  
«Katou...» in quel momento una campana d'allarme suonò.

Yuuki aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa quando era salito sulla Fukurodani, quindi si era ritirato nella cabina di Sou che aveva gentilmente offerto di condividere con lui il proprio letto. Si era appena assopito quando un forte rumore stridulo lo fece sobbalzare e si tirò a sedere di scatto sul letto, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa. Si massaggiò la testa e si alzò, dirigendosi verso il ponte. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di infilarsi gli stivali, o il gilet di pelle nera che gli aveva portato Morisuke o qualunque altro capo d'abbigliamento che non fossero i pinocchietti marroncini e la camicia bianca infilata nella cintura di cuoio.  
Il ponte era in subbuglio. I membri della Nekoma si mischiavano a quelli della Fukurodani con tranquillità e si scambiavano l'un l'altro ordini e indicazioni per poter voltare la nave e armare i cannoni. Per un attimo Yuuki ebbe paura che stessero per attaccare i membri della Shiratorizawa perché anche loro stavano correndo indaffarati da una parte all'altra del ponte e della sottocoperta, poi un'ombra in lontananza gli fece accapponare la pelle. Si avvicinò al parapetto e assottigliò lo sguardo per osservarla meglio, ma non aveva bisogno di accertamenti per sapere che si trattava della Nave. L'aria attorno al vascello era più putrefatta e man mano che si avvicinava una scia di fluido fosforescente giallo si spargeva in acqua per poi affondare in profondità con le onde e riemergere poco dopo, quasi fosse una sostanza oleosa. Una zaffata di vento gli smosse i capelli e il corvino si portò una mano alla bocca al sentir il fetore di marcio che emanava la Nave.  
Al suo fianco si appoggiò Sou con aria pensierosa. Yuuki alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Ti sei riposato?» domandò il castano, spostando i grandi occhi marroni su quelli scuri del corvino. Shibayama annuì.  
«Un po', si.» Sou strinse le labbra e mormorò.  
«Sai, quando sono caduto in mare ho pensato che sarei morto perché la Nave era proprio dietro di me.» Yuuki lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. «Poi ho visto Kuroo-san buttarsi in mare e con una corda e mi hanno tirato su poco prima che uno degli scheletri potesse prendermi con la loro rete.»  
«Inuoka, io...» Shibayama si morse un labbro. «Mi dispiace di averti abbandonato. Ero spaventato e tu mi hai gridato di andarmene e non sapevo cosa fare e la Nave si stava avvicinando e-»  
«Se fossi rimasto avrebbero preso me o te. Sono felice che tu mi abbia abbandonato e sia riuscito a salvarti.» Sou si voltò verso Yuuki e sfoderò un grosso sorriso trentadue denti. Le guance del corvino si colorarono di rosso e abbassò lo sguardo sentendo gli occhi pizzicare di lacrime che si sforzò di trattenere.  
«Anch'io sono felice che tu stia bene, Inuoka.»  
Allungò una mano e prese delicatamente quella del più alto tra le sue. Il castano allargò il suo sorriso e gliela strinse, poi Kenma fece la sua comparsa con le mani infilate in tasca e un'espressione irritata in viso.  
«Potreste dare una mano con i preparativi? Yaku si sta innervosendo.» borbottò il biondo. I due si scambiarono un sorriso complice e annuirono. Kenma si allontanò senza dire nulla e Tetsurou gli tirò una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Andiamo. Non voglio che Yaku-senpai si arrabbi con noi.» esclamò Sou, trascinando Yuuki verso la sottocoperta. Conosceva le ire di Morisuke e non era sicuro di volerle affrontare. «Ma prima devi metterti qualcosa addosso!»

Yuushou avrebbe voluto prendere una scialuppa di salvataggio, caricarsi Kai sulle spalle e scappare con una cassa di provviste. Kai avrebbe voluto che Yuushou riuscisse a mantenere la calma nelle situazioni d'emergenza ma evidentemente quello che chiedeva non era abbastanza, oppure gli dei avevano deciso che non era degno di esprimere desideri e quindi ora Akakura si ritrovava a dover calmare non solo Satori che era andato di nuovo in panico, ma anche il suo fidanzato. Avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto buttare uno dei due in mare ma il suo buon cuore glielo impediva, quindi si limitò a trascinarli entrambi in una cabina e a chiuderceli dentro. Quando tornò sul ponte Yuu lo fissava accigliato. Aveva ritirato fuori la sua lama e la stava affilando con più teatralità del necessario – forse, si disse Kai, serviva a convincerlo che se i pirati della Nave lo avessero visto affilare la lama con tutta quella scena avrebbero avuto paura di lui e se ne sarebbero andati; Akakura riusciva solamente a vedere la faccia divertita di Hayato che stava al timone e lo fissava con la coda dell'occhio, imitando di tanto in tanto i suoi movimenti per sbeffeggiarlo.  
«Esattamente, cosa stai facendo?» Taichi si allungò da dietro la spalla del suo kohai e lo fece sobbalzare. Strinse le labbra in una linea per nascondere il sorrisetto divertito e alzò un sopracciglio. Yuu spostò lo sguardo di lato e bofonchiò imbarazzato: «Nulla di ché. Sto solo affilando la lama.»  
«Oh, si. Sembreresti più minaccioso se però la affilassi verso la punta e non verso la guardia.» rispose il biondo. Le guance di Yuu si colorarono ancora di più di rosso.  
«È una tecnica!» esclamò. Il sopracciglio di Taichi scattò ancora di più verso l'alto e Yuu si affrettò a continuare: «Una tecnica per... per rendere i bordi più taglienti.»  
«Oh, è interessante.» rispose il biondo e Kai non riuscì a capire se stesse scherzando o se fosse mortalmente serio.  
«Taic... Kawanishi-san!» Tsutomu si avvicinò di corsa. Shibata dovette soffocare una risatina e si sporse verso Kai.  
«Lo chiama per nome. Hai visto? Si chiamano per nome ora. Non si sono messi insieme nemmeno cinque ore fa e ora si chiamano per nome. Non è divertente?» Kai gli tirò una piccola gomitata e sorrise.  
«No, penso che sia molto dolce invece.» Shibata roteò gli occhi divertito.  
«Hai un cuore troppo grande. Se Sagae ti fa del male...» Akakura sorrise.  
«Grazie, Shibata.» rispose. «Ma credo che Yuushou non mi farà mai nulla di male. Non è un persona cattiva.»  
Yuu scrollò le spalle con nonchalance. «Non si sa mai. Preferisco prevenire.»  
Un improvviso fragore fece sobbalzare i due amici. Alzarono in contemporanea lo sguardo e lo puntarono nella direzione dell'origine del suono. Un cannocchiale fracassato si era schiantato a terra dalla cima dell'albero maestro e i suoi resti rotolavano da una parte all'altra del ponte, scontrandosi talvolta con un tintinnio metallico. Una decina di sguardi si volse verso l'alto solo per incrociare lo sguardo atterrito di Yunohama. Tsutomu fu il primo a reagire – aveva preso il suo compito da "addetto alla vedetta" con molta serietà ultimamente – e si fiondò sulla scala a pioli.  
Dalla cime dell'albero non si notavano grandi cambiamenti e ci mise un po' a notare la patina color giallo fosforescente che galleggiava sull'acqua. Con la coda dell'occhio vide i membri della Nekoma e della Fukurodani correre da una parte all'altra del ponte, intenti ad armare i cannoni. Deglutì. «Yunohama-senpai... che cos'è quella sostanza?»  
All'inizio l'altro non rispose, poi sentenziò con preoccupazione: «Dai l'allarme.»  
Tsutomu corrucciò le sopracciglia. «L... L'allarme?»  
«Suona la campana o grida! Abbiamo bisogno di più gente possibile che si prepari al combattimento e, per gli dei, chiama il capitano.» il corvino sentì un brivido di paura percorregli la colonna vertebrale. Puntò lo sguardo in avanti e fissò l'ombra scura sempre più grande che si avvicinava.  
«Quella è la Nave, vero?» Yunohama annuì e Tsutomu tirò un profondo respiro. «Va bene.»  
Poi scese nuovamente sul ponte e suonò con forza la campana d'allarme.


	25. Capitolo 24

Kenjirou non era pronto – non che ci fosse un modo per esserlo, ma semplicemente non si sentiva in vena di un combattimento ad armi da fuoco contro un equipaggio fantasma che avrebbe dovuto essere una leggenda e che rischiava di ucciderli tutti. Si trattava del piccolo e semplice particolare della sua natura: non aveva un'indole manesca e guerrigliera come gli umani e uccidere gli altri andava contro ogni principio del suo popolo, ma sapeva che ricorrere a certe scusanti quando Hayato gli stava insegnando come menare affondi e fendenti con la sciabola sarebbe stato molto ipocrita e inutile, perché lui ora non era una sirena e nessuno del suo popolo sarebbe corso in suo aiuto per difenderlo in un processo morale. Si limitò quindi a muovere la lama come richiesto e dopo dieci minuti di lezione e prove Yamagata lo promosse a "pirata in grado di combattere, quindi stai sul ponte e cerca di non farti ammazzare". Gli disse anche di sentirsi onorato del titolo poiché quando tutta quella storia sarebbe finita gente come Satori che era ancora rinchiusa in una stanza sarebbe stata presa a calci nel "fondoschiena da pirata fifone" – Kenjirou aveva la sensazione che nessuno avrebbe mai preso a calci Satori, ma non poteva includere in quella cerchia di persone razionali anche Eita, quindi non disse nulla.  
A dispetto di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, Semi non gli intimò di andare in sottocoperta o di non prendere parte al combattimento o di salvaguardarsi come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, il che fece dubitare il castano del fatto che quello fosse veramente il suo ragazzo – quella storia del "fidanzato" non gli era ancora del tutto chiara, ma aveva deciso che avrebbe avuto tempo per discuterne con Eita dopo aver evitato di farsi ammazzare.  
Il biondo lo prese da parte e indicò con un dito la patina fluorescente in acqua, ora visibilissima anche dal parapeto della poppa. «La nave rilascia quella sostanza. E' composta da molte delle cose che aleggiano nell'aria – in realtà alcuni dicono che sia tipo radioattiva, anche se non so cosa voglia dire –, quindi se una persona ci cade in mezzo non ne esce esattamente in forma. Se ci cadi tu però, beh, credo tu... Insomma...»  
«Sarei fottuto.» concluse con calma il più piccolo. Eita annuì con un'espressione pensierosa.  
«Beh, si, circa.» agitò una mano. «Cerca di non farti ammazzare, quindi.»  
Kenjirou roteò gli occhi. «Voi umani avete tutti questa mania di consigliare di non morire ad un'altra persona, come se questa avesse una qualche sorta di desiderio suicida.»  
«In realtà il mio era un augurio di buona fortuna.» si difese Semi con un piccolo broncio.  
Shirabu alzò un sopracciglio. «Raccomandazione, vorrai dire.»  
«No, un augurio.»  
«Sai cos'è un "augurio di buona fortuna"?»  
«Certo che lo so!»  
«E perché mai dovresti augurarmi di star attento a non morire, per i coralli?!» Eita ridacchiò coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
«"Per i coralli", eh? Cos'è, venerate i coralli?» Kenjirou lo colpì con il palmo della mano sul petto.  
«Parla quello che pensa che il mondo sia stato creato da un tizio che vive nel cielo ma che nessuno vede!» sbottò. «Dopo avermi chiesto come facciamo a scopare ora vuoi pure sapere in cosa crediamo?»  
Eita sbatté le palpebre e inclinò il capo di lato, confuso. «Eh? Guarda che la mia era una battuta.»  
Il castano roteò gli occhi e borbottò: «Lascia perdere.»  
Taichi si appoggiò al parapetto al fianco di Kenjirou. «Se la coppietta ha finito di discutere avremmo bisogno di un po' più di personale dai cannoni. In realtà anche di qualcuno che vada a chiamare Sagae e Tendou-san.»  
Eita scrollò le spalle. «Posso aiutare con Sagae e i cannoni, ma non credo che riuscirò a far sloggiare Satori dalla sua cabina.»  
Taichi alzò le spalle. «Meglio di niente. Umeda vi aspetta sottocoperta. Non fatevi ammazzare.»  
Il biondo si allontanò e mentre Semi trascinava Kenjirou di sotto il castano emise un verso strozzato. «Ancora con questa storia?!»

La prima palla di cannone s'immerse al centro dello spazio tra le due navi, ma la seconda perforò lo scafo della Fukurodani lasciando dietro di sé un grosso squarcio. Un forte senso si deja-vù colpì Kenjirou e si ritrovò a pensare allo squarcio lasciato dalla palla di cannone quando ancora si trovava nella vecchia Shiratorizawa. Probabilmente anche Eita ci stava pensando, perché lanciò uno sguardo di traverso al castano. I loro occhi s'incrociarono e un piccolo sorriso si andò a formare sulle labbra del biondo.  
«Fomentato per il tuo primo combattimento marittimo, Kenjirou?» il castano fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto.  
«Da quando hai un lessico così forbito, Eita?» il diretto interessato gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma non fece vacillare il proprio sorriso.  
Di certo Kenjirou non aveva intenzione di dire a Semi che non aveva alcuna voglia di sparare per uccidere – poco importava che quegli esseri fossero degli scheletri, dei fantasmi, un qualcosa di non umano, anche se a dirla tutta ne aveva adocchiato di sfuggita uno con un cannocchiale e non aveva potuto far a meno di rabbrividire di disgusto alla vista della pelle marcia che cadeva a brandelli lasciando in bella vista tendini e ossa scheggiate e ammuffite. Se glielo avessero ordinato avrebbe dato fuoco alla corda e avrebbe caricato un'altra palla di piombo, ma non si sarebbe mai sentito pronto per il colpo successivo perché lui non era e non voleva diventare un assassino. La realizzazione lo colpì in pieno e barcollò sul posto. Aveva accettato di rimanere come parte integrante dell'equipaggio della Shiratorizawa, ma non aveva mai pensato al fatto che se lo avesse fatto le sue mani si sarebbero imbrattate di sangue. I membri della Shiratorizawa erano pirati. Eita Semi era un pirata. Lui, Kenjirou Shirabu, ora era un pirata. I pirati erano tutti, in qualche modo, assassini, e ora lo stava per diventare anche lui. Un moto di nausea s'impossessò del suo stomaco ma si affrettò a ricacciarlo da dov'era venuto.  
Era ancora perso nei propri pensieri e ragionamenti quando il vero combattimento incominciò. La Nave sparò e un fuoco incrociato tra loro e i loro alleati riempì l'aria di fumo e grigio e riecheggianti rombi. Uno scossone lasciò intendere loro che una parte dello scafo fosse stata colpita e Shirabu fu costretto a sorreggersi al cannone per non perdere l'equilibrio. La nave era stata girata ed erano i cannoni di destra a star sparando, quindi Umeda, Yuu, Hayato e Tsutomu.  
Una seconda ondata di fuoco incrociato ruggì nell'aria e questa volta la palla di cannone nemica colpì la stiva. Aprì uno squarcio nella parete proprio mentre Eita gridava ai propri compagni di far fuoco e schivò per un soffio la testa di Yuu. Il kohai del biondo si accasciò a terra dopo aver dato fuoco al cordino del cannone, bianco come un cencio. Semi corse da lui e gli batté due pacche sulle spalle.  
«È tutto okay. Vai a vedere com'è la situazione di sopra, su.» lo rassicurò.  
Shibata non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si fiondò verso il ponte. Kenjirou non riusciva a capacitarsi di come stare all'aria aperta si sarebbe rivelato meno pericoloso dello stare sottocoperta, ma quando si ritrovò al fianco di Eita a caricare una palla di piombo nella bocca del cannone l'ansia di non riuscir a vedere bene nella periferica per eventuali problematiche gli fece stringere le viscere.  
«Ehi.» Shirabu si voltò verso Semi, che gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Andrà tutto bene.»  
Kenjirou avrebbe dovuto saperlo che frasi del genere portavano sempre sfortuna al loro seguito. In effetti, anche Eita lo sapeva, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto prevedere la concatenazione degli eventi, quindi entrambi decisero di ignorare la brutta sensazione che provavano. Kenjirou avrebbe dovuto tirare un coppino a Semi, invece. Avrebbe dovuto rimpiangere il fatto di non aver più il suo sesto senso da sirena che lo avvertiva dei pericoli imminenti, ma poteva far solo congetture e decise che quelle congetture sarebbero state positive. Mai decisione fu più sbagliata.  
Una palla di cannone rombò con furia proprio in mezzo alla Shiratorizawa e alla Fukurodani e sfondò con decisione lo scafo della Nave. Una quarantina di teste si voltò in simultanea nella direzione del rumore e Semi strabuzzò gli occhi alla vista della terza nave.  
«Che cosa? Chi sono?» Shirabu lo fissò confuso e il biondo deglutì.  
«Quella è la Karasuno.» mormorò, indicando la bandiera nera e arancione che svettava fiera sull'albero maestro. «Se quella nave è qui significa che anche il suo equipaggio è qui...»  
«E quindi?» sbottò Kenjirou, irritato. Eita si riscosse. Era ovvio che il suo kohai non potesse conoscere quelle persone.  
«Ci siamo scontrati con loro una volta. È successo pochi mesi fa, dopo che la mia reclusione è finita. Ci hanno quasi ucciso tutti.» mormorò. Hayato scosse la testa.  
«Questa volta non gli abbiamo rubato nessun tesoro e abbiamo un nemico in comune. Di certo non ci attaccheranno senza motivo.» il volto di Eita non perse il biancore e questo fece scattare Yamagata. Il moro si avvicinò a lui e lo fissò preoccupato. «Dico bene, Semi?»  
Tsutomu si voltò verso i suoi senpai. «Semi-senpai, che succede?»  
«Io... No, dobbiamo andarcene. Scusate.» Eita corse verso il ponte e in poco tempo si ritrovò davanti Kenjirou. Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Togliti.»  
«No. Non finché non mi avrai detto che succede!» sbottò il castano.  
«Tu non capisci! Non puoi capire!» esclamò il biondo, tentando di aggirare Shirabu. Quello si mosse di lato e gli bloccò ancora il passaggio.  
«Spiegamelo allora!» gridò. Eita strinse i pugni.  
«Togliti, Kenjirou. Devo parlare con il capitano.» anche Kenjirou strinse i pugni.  
«Certo, è sempre questo il punto! Devi sempre parlare con il capitano, ma con me non parli mai! Mi tratti come se fossi un bambino piccolo che non può capire niente!» Semi tirò un profondo respiro per calmarsi e appoggiò una mano sulla fronte del più basso. Non si aspettava di sentirlo fresco come una rosa, ma nemmeno di dover ritrarre l'arto di scatto per il bruciore. Non c'era da chiedersi come mai stesse delirando in quel modo.  
«Kenjirou, devi tornare di sotto. L'Anomalia sta già avendo troppi effetti su di te.» il castano scosse la testa.  
«Lo vedi come fai?! Pensi che io non sappia badare a me stesso?!» sbottò. «Non ho intenzione di tornare di sotto!»  
«E allora vai da qualunque altra parte, ma levati dal mio cammino!» gridò esasperato Eita. Una palla di cannone volò sopra di loro e atterrò con una precisione millimetrica sopra al ponte della Nave. Un rivolo di sudore scese dalla tempia di Semi. Ricordava bene come la loro nave fosse affondata sotto i colpi forti e strategici della Karasuno e voleva evitare di ripetere la spiacente esperienza, specie dentro l'Anomalia.  
Kenjirou afferrò di scatto il braccio di Eita quando questo lo superò. «Prima dimmi cosa sta succedendo!»  
Il biondo si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò gelidamente. «Succede che se non mi lasci andare moriremo tutti, quindi levati e vattene prima che ti butti giù dalle scale.»  
Il castano tirò un profondo respiro e mollò la presa.  
«Bene.» sbottò. «Benissimo. Allora me ne vado. Dopo questa, è finita, Semi.»  
Si voltò e tornò in sottocoperta con passo sostenuto. Eita si tastò la fronte e fece una smorfia notando che anche la sua temperatura era alta. Come minimo, superava abbondantemente i trentanove gradi. Avrebbe dovuto correre dietro a Kenjirou e dirgli che no, non voleva che finisse per un motivo tanto stupido, ma combatté contro quella sensazione e salì le scale. Avrebbero avuto tempo di parlare dopo esser sopravvissuti.  
La situazione sul ponte era pessima. Semi si avvicinò a Wakatoshi cercando di ignorare il senso di malessere che lo tormentava per aver trattato così Kenjirou e fece segno a Jin di avvicinarsi.  
«C'è la Karasuno.» sbottò sottovoce. Jin annuì.  
«Già. Lo abbiamo notato anche noi, grazie.» esclamò. Eita gli lanciò un'occhiata e non gli sfuggì il rossore del suo viso. Evidentemente anche su di lui l'Anomalia aveva iniziato a far effetto.  
«Soekawa, di cosa mi stavi parlando prima che suonasse l'allarme? Riguardo al modo per uscire dall'Anomalia, sul sacrificare qualcuno.» Jin annuì e si appoggiò al parapetto, ma fu Wakatoshi a prendere parola.  
«Parli di Katou?» domandò. Eita annuì. «Che cosa c'entra con l'equipaggio della Karasuno?»  
«So che abbiamo sacrificato la sua vita per poter uscire dall'Anomalia. L'ultima volta che ci siamo scontrati con l'equipaggio della Karasuno, loro... Anzi, il piccoletto, quello veloce, uhm...» Jin inclinò la testa di lato.  
«Parli di Hinata?» Eita annuì.  
«Sì, lui. Mente combattevamo ci ha accusato di aver ucciso un suo amico. So che Katou è stato una specie di mentore per lui in passato e credo si riferisse proprio a questo. E poi c'è il suo amico, quello con i capelli neri...» Semi deglutì. «In quel periodo con noi girava suo nonno, vero?»  
«Kazuyo Kageyama? Sì, è vero. È morto di vecchiaia poco dopo che abbiamo incontrato l'Anomalia. Perché lo chiedi?» domandò Ushijima.  
Eita scosse la testa. «Il nipote è convinto che sia stato un omicidio. Ho provato a dirglielo, ma...»  
Jin sgranò gli occhi. «Credi che ci attaccheranno in cerca di vendetta?!»  
Il biondo gli rivolse uno sguardo grave e annuì, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa una luce rossastra li illuminò per pochi secondi e attirò la loro attenzione. La palla infuocata si diresse a tutta velocità verso il vascello fantasma e centrò con un colpo secco il centro del ponte.  
«Come...» Yuushou – Eita lo aveva trascinato a forza sul ponte prima che scoppiasse lo scontro ed era anche riuscito a portare Satori a prua per evitare che morisse d'iperventilazione da solo - si sporse dal parapetto. «Quella era una fottutissima palla infuocata?! Com'è possibile?!»  
Un guizzo di fiamme si levò in lontananza e poi ci fu un grosso scoppiò. Dalla Nave si levarono le fiamme e l'aria sfrigolò di elettricità. Prima che qualcuno potesse esultare una seconda palla infuocata venne sparata dalla Karasuno e sotto gli sguardi atterriti dell'equipaggio andò ad aprire uno squarcio nella sottocoperta della Shiratorizawa.  
Eita elaborò il tutto in una buona decina di secondi e realizzò la gravità della situazione solamente quando Hayato trascinò sul ponte Yuu, svenuto, seguito in fretta anche da Umeda che si trascinava dietro Tsutomu. Le fiamme divamaparono dietro di loro. Jin e Kai si fiondarono dal moro che crollò in ginocchio sotto un attacco di tosse e Taichi raggiunse in pochi secondi il corvino. «Stai bene?!»  
Eita si fece largo tra la folla e prima che Hayato potesse rispondere domandò: «Dov'è Kenjirou?»  
Yamagata gli lanciò un'occhiata tra il preoccupato e il compassionevole e Semi sgranò gli occhi. «È ancora di sotto. Quando la sottocoperta ha preso fuoco era dall'altra parte delle fiamme.»


	26. Capitolo 25

Kenjirou aveva già sperimentato la morte, in un certo senso. Era morto quando si era trasformato in un umano, o almeno ci era andato molto vicino. Aveva rischiato di annegare, conosceva bene la sensazione della privazione del respiro e di certo non era entusiasta di provare di nuovo l'asfissia.  
Non amava il fuoco. Odiava il caldo e il secco, quindi quando le fiamme divamparono sul percorso della palla di cannone lui pensò solo ad allontanarsi e non a scappare sul ponte. Osservò i lembi di fuoco bruciare sempre più vicini e si rannicchiò nell'angolino, stringendo le palpebre. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che parlare troppo presto avrebbe portato solo sventure e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze – non che credesse veramente nel karma o in altre idee simili, semplicemente sapeva, e questo avrebbero dovuto metterlo sottoforma di legge, che se un qualcosa di sfortunato può accadere, allora accadrà.  
Non si aspettava che qualcuno arrivasse in suo soccorso e improvvisamente si sentì nuovamente solo, confinato nella vasca e senza via di fuga. Stava per morire ed era tutta colpa sua. Il deja-vù della sensazione d'impotenza lo colpì con così tanta forza da fargli tremare l'intero corpo.  
Non voleva morire e lo sapeva bene, ma questa volta non voleva morire perché voleva visitare dei posti o fare qualcosa. Non voleva morire perché aveva trovato un motivo, un vero motivo, in carne ed ossa e dolce stupidità, per cui vivere, e si sentiva male al solo pensiero di lasciar le cose tanto in sospeso con Eita. Gli aveva detto che lo stava lasciando, che era finita. Gli aveva urlato contro quando in realtà Semi voleva solo evitare che morissero.  
Si tastò la fronte e non si sorprese nel sentirsi bollire interiormente. Semi lo aveva avvertito: l'Anomalia fa impazzire le persone. Si rannicchiò su se stesso e strinse le palpebre per evitare alle lacrime di rigargli le guance. Non avrebbe pianto, non aveva senso, non in questa situazione. Stava per morire e si sarebbe lasciato dietro troppi rimpianti per essere contati.  
La mano che si appoggiava sulla sua spalla lo fece sobbalzare e quando alzò la testa e incrociò un paio di occhi color cioccolato pensò di esser morto e di aver di fronte un angelo che lo portava in paradiso – doveva aver trascorso troppo tempo con gli umani, si rese tristemente conto, se anche lui iniziava a pensare che dopo la morte ci fosse un paradiso.  
Poi Eita gli tirò uno schiaffo e il dolore lo risvegliò. «Che cazzo fai?!»  
«Che cazzo fai tu! Vuoi per caso morire?!» gridò il biondo, facendo un passo indietro. Kenjirou sbatté più volte le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi, rendendosi finalmente conto di chi aveva davanti.  
«Come hai fatto ad arrivare fino a qui?» gridò, scattando in piedi. Il biondo gli rivolse un sorriso furbo e picchiettò un pugno sui due coperchi di metallo che si era affisso al petto, anneriti in alcuni punti. I capelli fumavano e alcune ciocche erano bruciate, e la pelle era rossa in alcune zone. Anche i vestiti erano fumanti e un po' bruciacchiati. «Tu sei...»  
«Sono qui per te.» Eita gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sorrise dolcemente. «Non volevo dire quello che ho detto prima, l'Anomalia ha parlato per me e mi dispiace. Non potevo lasciarti morire da solo.»  
Shirabu sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e si affrettò a sbattere le palpebre per scacciarle. «Mi... Mi dispiace. Non... Non ti stavo veramente lasciando. I-io...»  
Non concluse la frase. Semi si allungò verso di lui alzando le loro mascherine di stoffa e catturò le sue labbra in un dolce bacio. Il castano sorrise e prese il suo viso con le mani a coppa, lasciando che i polpastrelli gli accarezzassero le guancie leggermente ruvide per i primi accenni di barba. Semi, Kenjirou constatò, non sapeva più di segreti e parole non dette. Lo tirò a sé e avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo come se questo potesse farli fondere insieme e non allontanarli più, perché se fosse successo Shirabu ne sarebbe stato ben lieto, perché ora che era con Eita andava bene. Anche se stavano per morire andava bene. Anche se erano lontani miglia e miglia dalla terraferma e dai fondali marini dove si erano incontrati la prima volta andava bene, perché ora erano insieme ed Eita sapeva di casa.  
Il biondo si allontanò per riprendere fiato e appoggiò la fronte contro quella del castano. Gli sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza. Shirabu tirò su con il naso. «Sei venuto a morire con me, non è vero?»  
Semi gli sorrise con aria triste e non rispose, quindi Kenjirou si prese la libertà di spingerlo un po' lontano e di tirargli un pugno al petto – contro il metallo, in realtà –, lasciando che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance. «Perché?! Idiota! Sei un idiota!»  
«Sono il tuo idiota.» Eita gli tirò una schicchera e infilò una mano in tasca, muovendosi agitato sul posto. «Senti... Non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima d'ora e parlarne adesso è molto ironico, ma...»  
Kenjirou si appoggiò alla parete e si asciugò le lacrime, guardandolo. Uno scossone gli fece quasi perdere l'equilibrio ma lo ignorò. Fuori poteva sentire ancora le palle di cannone che sparavano e sapeva che una parte era diretta alla Nave ancora del tutto non affondata e qualcun'altra era diretta a loro.  
«Non ti conosco da molto.» Eita fece un passo avanti con decisione. «E non ho idea di quali siano le tradizioni delle sirene, ma conosco quelle umane. Non ne usciremo mai vivi e questa cosa non potrebbe mai venir mai ufficializzata da qualche religioso o quale re, solamente da Wakatoshi, ma non mi interessa, perché per me varrebbe ugualmente tanto.»  
Il castano lo osservò confuso mentre tirava fuori qualcosa dalla tasca, ma rimase in silenzio in attesa che Eita si spiegasse. Non conosceva le tradizioni umane e non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma era tanto intelligente da capire che era una cosa importante e un momento serio – e a quanto pareva sdolcinato. «Non so come ti senti tu, ma so che ti amo e che quando siamo stati lontani è stato il momento peggiore della mia vita, perciò...»  
Eita s'inginocchiò davanti a Shirabu e mostrò lui un anello darato. «Kenjirou Shirabu, vuoi sposarmi?»  
E oh, Kenjirou si sarebbe sciolto senza l'aiuto delle fiamme in quel momento. Eita sapeva che il castano avrebbe potuto reagire in troppi modi per essere contati – "cosa significa sposare?", "pensi davvero che m'interessi un matrimonio?", "stiamo per morire, a cosa serve chiedermelo?" – ma dal sorriso che si andò ad aprire sul suo viso quando crollò in ginocchio davanti a lui capì che non avrebbe potuto reagire meglio.  
Kenjirou si coprì la bocca con le mani ed era sicuro che avrebbe pianto se il calore del fuoco sempre più vicino non gli avesse asciugato le lacrime direttamente dagli occhi. Prese delicatamente le mani di Eita tra le sue e gli sorrise dolcemente – non pensava di poter far espressioni del genere e se ne sorprese.  
«Eita, io...» si morse un labbro e il suo sorriso si allargò. «Sì. Sì, lo voglio.»  
Semi gli avvolse la vita con le braccia e lo sollevò di scatto, facendolo roteare con un sorriso e una risata di sollievo per l'ansia provata. Si fermò dopo due giri e lo baciò a stampo due volte, prima di lasciarlo andare nuovamente a terra. Gli prese delicatamente una mano tra le sue e infilò nell'indice l'anello.  
Kenjirou lo guardò incuriosito. Era abbastanza spesso e sembrava molto vecchio. «Quando l'hai preso?»  
«È un'eredità di famiglia.» rispose il biondo. «I padri lo passano ai figli da secoli nella mia famiglia.»  
Il castano si coprì la bocca con la mano libera per evitare che nell'aria risuonasse un singhiozzo. «Stiamo per rompere una tradizione secolare.»  
«L'abbiamo già rotta.» Eita gli prese nuovamente il viso tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo. Proprio in quel momento una palla di cannone proveniente dalla Karasuno colpì la sottocoperta e lo scaraventò in mare.  
Kenjirou non sentì immediatamente l'impatto con l'acqua. Quello che più lo colpì fu la mancanza d'aria. Annaspò e si mosse verso l'alto, riemergendo in mezzo alle onde di un giallo fosforescente intenso. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Eita e strinse i denti per il dolore della pelle a contatto con quella sostanza strana.  
«E...» tossì. «Eita! EITA!»  
Non ci fu risposta, se non il rombo di palle di cannone che ancora volavano in cielo. La Nave stava affondando, così come la Shiratorizawa. Eita non si vedeva da nessuna parte, quindi Kenjirou si rituffò in mare.  
Il sale gli bruciava gli occhi e la visibilità era scarsa a causa dell'acqua inquinata, ma nonostante ciò Shirabu nuotò verso il fondo del mare e si guardò disperatamente intorno. Stava per tornare in superficie per riprendere fiato quando vide un lontano luccichio metallico e il panico lo assalì. Era il metallo. Il metallo stava trascinando Semi verso il fondale. Lui doveva essere svenuto per l'impatto con il legno della stiva.  
Non si mise a domandarsi se avrebbe dovuto tornare in superficie a riprendere aria o provare a raggiungere Eita. Si mosse in automatico e nuotò verso il basso il più velocemente possibile. Sentì i polmoni contrarsi e dilatarsi alla disperata ricerca d'aria, ma non aprì la bocca. Serrò le labbra lottando contro il bruciore della pelle, degli occhi e il senso di sopravvivenza che lo implorava di tentare di respirare.  
Nella sua visuale comparvero una serie di chiazze nere man mano che scendeva di più verso il basso e sentì i muscoli del corpo intorpidirsi, ma non si fermò. Eita era lì, a pochi metri, così vicino eppure così lontano. Sarebbero bastate poche bracciate per raggiungerlo, ma Kenjirou era stanco. Era così stanco... E aveva voglia di respirare. Aveva così tanta voglia di respirare.  
La sua bocca si aprì in automatico e l'acqua gli inondò i polmoni. Sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò inutilmente, agitandosi e afferrandosi la gola con le mani. Non strinse la presa e si sfiorò solo la pelle con le dita deboli. Accasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi e alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto. I riflessi delle fiamme s'intravedevano e coloravano la superficie del mare di un rosso strano, confuso con la patina fosforescente rilasciata dalla nave. L'ultima cosa che vide prima che il mondo si oscurasse fu un albero maestro crollare in acqua e il suo ultimo pensiero andò ad Eita che pochi metri più in basso stava annegando.


	27. Capitolo 26

Riprese conoscenza di botto. Il suo corpo ebbe un fremito e la sua schiena s'inarcò di scatto. L'aria giunse ai suoi polmoni a grandi boccate e le sue mani furono subito alla gola, stringendola come per aver conferma del fatto che le sue falangi erano l'unica cosa che poteva ancora togliere lui il fiato. Poi sfiorò con i polpastrelli le branchie e il mondo cadde addosso a Kenjirou.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la coda lucente, di un rosato più intenso di quello che ricordava. Gli sembrava passata un'eternità dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista e pensava che sarebbe passato altrettanto tempo prima di rivederla, ma non ebbe tempo di fermarsi a rifletterci. Abbassò lo sguardo e un moto di sollievo lo pervase quando vide Eita ad una decina di metri da lui. Il fatto che stesse ancora affondando poteva solo significare che era stato svenuto poco più di un minuto. C'era ancora speranza, almeno per il biondo.  
Si fiondò verso il basso e lo afferrò da sotto le braccia, prima di nuotare verso la superficie dell'acqua. Afferrò il polso di Eita e lo tastò, sollevato quando sentì il battito cardiaco, anche se in profonda diminuzione. Riemersero all'aria aperta e Kenjirou non avrebbe veramente dovuto sentirsi sorpreso quando annaspò con la bocca e con il naso in cerca d'aria, ma il senso opprimente del soffocamento – la consapevolezza dell'assenza della laringe collegata alla faringe e all'esofago – gli fece venir voglia di piangere tutte le sue lacrime e vomitare. Tuffò la testa sotto l'acqua e tirò una grossa boccata d'aria. Non aveva tempo di crogiolarsi, però. Doveva lasciare l'Anomalia, e subito. Si caricò Eita contro il petto e con un colpo di coda si spinse in avanti tenendo il biondo con la testa sopra l'acqua e restando lui stesso sotto.  
Nuotò il più velocemente possibile per far sì che Eita non respirasse troppo i gas dell'Anomalia e sospirò di sollievo quando si lasciarono alle spalle la nebbia verde. Il cielo stellato brillò sopra le loro teste e Kenjirou non poté far a meno di domandarsi quanto tempo avessero trascorso dentro quella nebbia verde.  
Strinse tremando le palpebre mentre continuava a notare sotto quello spettacolo di luci alla ricerca della terraferma. Avrebbe voluto piangere. Avrebbe voluto gridare. Era morto. Lui, Kenjirou Shirabu, era morto e aveva sprecato la sua preziosissima occasione di poter condividere con Eita il resto della sua vita. Cosa ne sarebbe stato ora di lui, a cui era stato tolto tutto ciò che voleva?  
Si rese conto nel lungo lasso di tempo che trascorse a nuotare che non voleva tornare alla sua vecchia vita. Non voleva trascorrere il suo tempo a parlare di frivolezze e non voleva dover vivere nel terrore che un qualche animale feroce potesse ucciderlo. Non voleva rivedere i suoi amici per sentirli parlare di belle sirene e tesori nascosti e navi affondate. Non voleva sentir gli insulti rivolti agli umani, a lui che era stato uno di loro. Ma soprattutto, non voleva dover vivere separato da Eita.  
Tirò una grossa boccata d'aria e sporse la testa fuori dall'acqua. Ai primi bagliori dell'alba non fu difficile individuare la tanto sospirata terraferma. L'isola non era lontana e nemmeno grande e per Kenjirou raggiungerla in dieci minuti fu uno scherzo. Si fermò prima che il livello dell'acqua si abbassasse fino ad un metro di profondità e si guardò indietro. Il mare era dietro di lui, pronto ad accoglierlo nuovamente a braccia aperte. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò i lineamenti del viso di Eita, deformati dalle onde. In quel preciso momento decise che no, non voleva e non avrebbe mai voluto nient'altro di più nella vita, quindi tirò una grossa boccata d'aria e s'issò sulla spiaggia, trascinando a fatica Eita sulla sabbia fino a quando non furono lontano almeno tre metri dal bagnasciuga.  
Si accasciò senza forza sul petto del biondo e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime nel sentir il suo cuore battere. Alzò lo sguardo e sfiorò con le dita la linea della mascella di Semi. Poi le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, ma sorrise nel vedere l'anello – il suo anello, del suo matrimonio, datogli dal suo uomo – ancora al dito.  
Si accasciò sul corpo dell'altro e gli baciò senza forza il collo scoperto dalla maglia, prima di affondarci il collo. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa leggera per la mancanza d'aria e le branchie che si contraevano alla ricerca d'acqua.  
Stava morendo e aveva più di mille sensi di colpa, ma stava morendo con il più grande sorriso che avesse mai fatto ed era felice di potersi assopire definitivamente al fianco di colui che amava.  
«Ti amo, Eita...» sillabò al cielo senza un suono, poi intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Eita e, facile come addormentarsi, il suo petto ebbe un ultimo fremito e il mondo attorno a lui si oscurò per sempre.

Eita si svegliò con i raggi del sole che gli baciavano il viso e quando aprì gli occhi ci mise qualche secondo ad abituarsi alla luce. Mugugnò infastidito e si massaggiò le palpebre. Sentiva il collo dolorante e aveva la gola dolente, ma si sforzò di non pensarci e fece per alzarsi. Un peso non indifferente lo bloccò e quando abbassò lo sguardo sorrise nel vedere Kenjirou appoggiato al suo petto.  
Poi, così com'era arrivato, il suo sorriso scomparve, perché Kenjirou aveva una coda rosea accasciata sulla spiaggia e le dita che erano ancora intrecciate alla sua mano erano gelide. Scattò a sedere e fece per scuoterlo per le spalle, ma si bloccò non appena vide il suo viso e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime nel vedere il suo sorriso. Scosse la testa e gli afferrò il polso, sentendo il cuore spezzarsi quando non ci fu battito.  
«No. No, no... No...» passò tremando le dita tra i capelli castani di Shirabu. Sfiorò la pelle sulla fronte e rabbrividì nel sentirla gelata. Si coprì la bocca con una mano e ignorando i brividi di freddo strinse il corpo del più piccolo tra le braccia, scoppiando in lacrime.  
«Ti avevo detto...» singhiozzò, affondando tremando il viso tra i capelli del castano. «Ti avevo detto di stare attento... Non mi ascolti mai... Avevi detto che saresti stato attento... Avevi promesso...»  
La consapevolezza del fatto che non avrebbe più potuto vederlo, che non avrebbe più potuto sentire la sua voce, non lo avrebbe più potuto baciare, non lo avrebbe più stretto al petto, la consapevolezza del fatto che non si sarebbero più parlati, più amati, del fatto che non avrebbe più potuto sentire la sua rara risata, vedere i sorrisi entusiasti o i piccoli bronci, che non avrebbe più potuto dirgli ti amo e vederlo arrossire, quella consapevolezza lo investì come se fosse stato schiacciato dal mondo intero e lui crollò.  
Si accasciò su un fianco e pianse disperato, perché lì ora c'erano solo lui, il suo cuore spezzato e il corpo morto di Kenjirou Shirabu.

Non lo lasciò andare per le restanti trentasei ore. Era inconsapevole della fame, della mancanza di sonno, della puzza che il cadavere – perché quello era diventato, un misero cadavere freddo che non si era lasciato dietro nulla della persona che un tempo era stato – emanava.  
Il resto del suo equipaggio lo trovò in quella situazione: immobile, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e con stretto al petto il corpo di Kenjirou, ancora con un grosso sorriso sul viso. A vederlo così, a vedere uno dei suoi migliori amici in quelle condizioni, con il cuore e lo spirito spezzati, Satori crollò in ginocchio.  
«Eita... Kun?» lo chiamò. Eita non diede segni di vita e continuò a fissare un punto nell'orizzonte senza vederlo veramente. Ci vollero parecchie decine di minuti perché i suoi compagni riuscissero a renderlo cosciente della loro presenza e solamente quando Hayato provò ad allontanare il corpo di Kenjirou dalle sue braccia Eita mostrò a tutti di essere ancora vivo.  
«NO!» gridò, scattando all'indietro. Hayato sobbalzò e fece un passo indietro, deglutendo. Eita si rannicchiò nuovamente su se stesso e Reon s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Sem... Eita, mi senti?» il biondo spostò lo sguardo su di lui e questo bastò per farlo continuare. «So che ti senti distrutto e che ora pensi che la tua vita non abbia più un senso, ma sono sicuro che Kenjirou non avrebbe voluto questo. Ti ha salvato la vita e si è sacrificato per far sì che tu potessi vivere e non sarebbe d'accordo nel vederti in questo stato. Vorrebbe che continuassi a vivere e che andassi avanti.»  
Il moro tirò un profondo respiro. «Lui non c'è più ora e anche se vorresti non puoi continuare a rimanere qui a stringere il suo corpo o moriresti anche tu. Per favore, vieni via con noi. Torna a vivere.»  
Eita deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo di Kenjirou. Si prese un momento per osservare i lineamenti delicati e sfiorò con due dita le labbra ancora piegate nel sorriso, poi tornò a guardare Reon e sentenziò con voce tremante: «Voglio bruciare una pira.»

Jin avvicinò il bastone al fuoco e quello si accese sulla punta. Lo allungò a Taichi che raggiunse Eita e gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla. Il biondo non alzò lo sguardo e continuò a tenerlo puntato sul viso di Kenjirou, accarezzandogli con il pollice il dorso di una mano gelida.  
Taichi stinse le labbra e mormorò nel silenzio della notte, rotto solamente dal fuoco scoppiettante che avevano acceso sulla spiaggia. «È morto con il sorriso sulle labbra. È una buona cosa.»  
«Credi?» domandò Eita sottovoce. Taichi annuì.  
«Sì. Significa che non ha avuto rimpianti e non ha sofferto. Probabilmente perché c'eri tu lì.» allungò il bastone a Semi, che lo prese con mano tremante. «Ti amava davvero.»  
Kawanishi indietreggiò ed Eita sentì le labbra tremare. Si sporse e baciò delicatamente la fronte di Shirabu, poi mormorò. «Abbi cura di te, ovunque tu sia oltre che nel mio cuore. Sei stata la prima persona che ho amato, che amo e che amerò per sempre. Addio, Kenjirou...»  
Poi appoggiò delicatamente il bastone infuocato sopra al suo corpo e spinse in avanti la tavola di legno. Uscì dall'acqua e osservò la pira allontanarsi, mossa dalle onde placide al chiaror della luna. Strinse tra le dita l'anello di Kenjirou e tra le lacrime crollò in ginocchio ancora una volta, seppellendo il viso tra le mani e accasciandosi sopra al cofanetto dorato posato precedentemente ai suoi piedi, ultima conferma del fatto che Kenjirou Shirabu era vissuto davvero.


	28. Epilogo

**400 anni dopo, 27 ottobre 2012**

Il boato della palestra risuonò in sottofondo. Lo scalpiccio delle scarpe era forte e si sentivano i cori del tifo. Kenjirou tirò un profondo respiro e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto per calmare i nervi. Non aveva di certo intenzione di presentarsi in palestra per giocare come alzatore ufficiale nella finale solo per portare la squadra alla sconfitta. Molti dei suoi compagni erano già usciti nonostante mancassero ancora parecchie decine di minuti prima dell'inizio dell'incontro.  
La porta cigolò e l'attenzione del castano fu catturata dalla figura alta e slanciata di Eita. Il pinch server si avvicinò alla panchina con un sorriso che il più piccolo ricambiò e si sedette vicino a lui. Kenjirou inclinò la testa di lato vedendo il cofanetto che stringeva tra le dita.  
«Che cos'è?» domandò. Eita scosse la testa e lo guardò.  
«Sei agitato?» Shirabu scollò le spalle.  
«Solo un po', ma credo sia normale, no? È la finale. Se perdiamo, sarà la tua ultima partita. La nostra ultima partita insieme.» rispose, guardandolo. Eita scosse la testa con divertimento.  
«Non che nessuno dei due abbia mai giocato in campo con l'altro.» rispose e Kenjirou sorrise alla battuta, indicando con un cenno del capo la scatola.  
«Allora? Cos'è?» Eita si sistemò così da poter guardare il suo ragazzo negli occhi.  
«Una storia.» una scintilla brillò negli occhi dell'alzatore ufficiale.  
«Una storia?» Eita annuì. «Un'altra delle storie della tua famiglia? Che storia è?»  
Semi allungò una mano e prese delicatamente tra le dita l'anello che Kenjirou portava sempre appeso al collo come un prezioso ciondolo. Sfiorò i bordi dorati e scoloriti e sorrise quando il castano appoggiò la sua mano su quella del biondo.  
«Non te lo togli proprio mai, eh?» Shirabu sorrise appena.  
«Ci tengo. È un anello importante per me.»  
«Anche per me. Grazie.» si sporse e lasciò un delicato bacio sulle labbra del suo fidanzato.  
«Allora,» Kenjirou si allontanò per riprendere fiato. «Questa storia?»  
«Giusto, giusto. La storia. Sai,» picchietto l'indice contro l'anello d'oro. «È la storia proprio di uno dei proprietari dell'anello.»  
«Ah, sì?» Kenjirou si raggomitolò contro il petto di Eita e quello gli allungò il cofanetto. «È una storia d'amore?»  
«Sì, è una storia d'amore.» confermò il biondo, circondando con le braccia la vita del suo kohai.  
«E chi sono i due protagonisti?» domandò Shirabu, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzo. Eita sembrò pensarci qualche secondo.  
«Mh, vediamo... Li chiameremo Eita Semi e Kenjirou Shirabu.» il castano sorrise e aprì lo scrigno, sfiorando con le dita le squame colorate, di un rosa che emanava lucenti riflessi azzurri.   
Alzò lo sguardo sul suo fidanzato. «Mi piacciono come protagonisti. Perché non mi parli un po' di loro?»  
«Vediamo...» Eita sorrise. «Devi sapere che Eita è un pirata molto curioso e invece Kenjirou è una bellissima sirena.»


End file.
